Avec l'aide des anges
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Van et Hitomi se morfondent, loin l'un de l'autre. Mais les rêves se réalisent toujours, pourvu qu'on y croit très fort. Surtout avec l'aide des anges... Fic terminée !
1. La douleur de la mémoire

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
  
  
___

**CHAPITRE 1 : LA DOULEUR DE LA MEMOIRE  
  
  
**

            Van était là, à quelques mètres d'Hitomi. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle  n'en avait aucune idée, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le fait qu'il soit près d'elle, enfin. Il lui avait tant manqué. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait de le revoir : des semaines, des mois, depuis qu'elle était revenue sur Terre…

            Il lui tournait le dos et ne la voyait donc pas.

_ Van ! appela Hitomi, pleine d'espoir.

            Il se retourna et sourit, sans paraître surpris par la présence d'Hitomi. Il avança lentement vers elle. Quand il fut devant elle, il lui prit les mains et la regarda tendrement.

_ Oh Van ! dit Hitomi. Je suis si contente de te retrouver. Tu me manques tellement ! J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oubliée ! Mais…comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

            Van entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose :

_ TIDIT TIDIT TIDIT !

            Hitomi sursauta. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour retrouver ses repères. Elle n'était pas auprès de Van, ce n'était pas sa voix qu'elle entendait mais la sonnerie de son réveil. Elle soupira :

_ Van…Te reverrais-je un jour ?

            Elle se leva difficilement et descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa mère et son frère n'étaient pas encore levés. Seul son père était dans la pièce, sur le point de s'en aller.

_ Bonjour Hitomi ! dit-il sur un ton joyeux. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

_ Bien, répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

_ Tu en es sûre ? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air en forme…

_ Si, je t'assure. Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'ai dû me coucher un peu trop tard hier soir.

            Elle esquissa maladroitement un petit sourire, qui gardait l'empreinte de sa mélancolie habituelle. Son père l'embrassa et lui dit au revoir avant de partir. A peine sorti de la cuisine, il repassa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et dit :

_ Et surtout, mange bien. Tu as besoin de forces pour cet après-midi. Bonne chance !

            Et il repartit, définitivement cette fois. Hitomi se demanda pendant un instant de quoi avait parlé son père, puis elle se rappela. Cet après-midi, au lycée, devaient avoir lieu les épreuves régionales d'athlétisme auxquelles elle devait participer. Elle avait complètement oublié cette compétition. 

            Elle n'avait absolument pas le coeur à manger et regardait la nourriture qui était devant elle avec un profond dégoût. Elle se leva et jeta tout à la poubelle, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle semblait triste, très triste. Elle se força à sourire mais en y mettant toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne parvint pas à retrouver une expression heureuse. Elle se déshabilla, monta dans la baignoire et commença à se doucher. Ses mains étaient agitées de tremblements involontaires, à peine perceptibles. Elle se sentait si faible qu'elle avait l'impression que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la soutenir. Elle s'assit dans la baignoire et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Là, elle se laissa aller au flot de nostalgie qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Van. Puis, tout doucement, elle se mit à pleurer.

            Soudain, elle entendit que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle se releva, sortit de la baignoire et attrapa une serviette à la va-vite. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte. C'était sa mère qui avait frappé. Elle avait l'air affolé.

_ Hitomi ! Ca fait une demi-heure que tu es sous la douche ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Est-ce que tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Tu vas être en retard ! Dépêche-toi, ma chérie !

            L'excitation de sa mère ne gagna pas Hitomi qui restait étonnement calme. Intérieurement, elle se dit :

__ Non, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, et je m'en fiche. Personne ne m'attend, plus personne…_

            Cependant, elle s'habilla rapidement, prit son sac et sortit de la maison sans même dire au revoir à sa mère. Celle-ci se précipita derrière elle et cria :

_ Hitomi ! Hitomi ! Tu as oublié ton déjeuner !

_ Oh, pardon, maman. Merci. Au revoir.

_ Au revoir, ma chérie.

            Elle regarda Hitomi s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tourné le coin de la rue.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, ma petite Hitomi, mais je suis ta mère et je sais que tu ne vas pas bien…  
  
  


            Au même moment, Van, dans la forêt qui entourait la nouvelle ville de Fanélia, pensait lui aussi à Hitomi. Il faisait un soleil merveilleux, la forêt resplendissait à nouveau de paix, la joie occupait toute la ville. Mais Van ne voyait pas tout cela. Il pensait tout le temps à Hitomi. Depuis qu'elle était repartie chez elle, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle. Il avait cherché par tous les moyens possibles à créer une colonne de lumière qui l'amènerait sur Terre, mais il n'avait pas réussi. D'après ses conseillers, il était devenu impossible de quitter Gaïa depuis que la guerre était terminée. Maintenant, il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir laissée partir : il aurait tant aimé qu'elle reste avec lui, pour toujours.

            Adossé contre un arbre, il ne faisait rien, il attendait un miracle qui ramènerait Hitomi près de lui. Il entendit un cri derrière lui :

_ Maître Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

            Bien sûr, c'était Merle. Il se leva et la chercha du regard, sans conviction. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se précipita sur lui.

_ Maître Van ! Je vous cherchais partout ! Que faites-vous ici, tout seul, toute la journée ? demanda-t-elle. Je m'inquiète pour vous, vous savez…

_ Merle…Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Ca va aller…

_ Tu parles ! Vous pensez encore à Hitomi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je…

_ Je sais qu'elle reviendra, j'en suis certaine !

_ J'espère que tu dis vrai…


	2. Une rencontre improbable

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...**  
  
  
  
**_

**CHAPITRE 2 : UNE RENCONTRE IMPROBABLE  
  
  
******

            Lorsqu'Hitomi arriva au lycée, tous les élèves étaient déjà en classe. Elle courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa salle. Elle frappa timidement à la porte.

_ Entrez ! dit la voix de son professeur.

             Hitomi poussa doucement la porte et entra.

_ Je …je m'excuse d'être en retard…

_ En effet, Mlle Kanzaki, vous avez presque 20 minutes de retard. Normalement, je ne devrais pas vous autoriser à entrer en cours. Mais, comme c'est la première fois, vous pouvez rester. A condition que ça ne se reproduise plus, bien sûr…

_Je ne recommencerai plus, je vous le promets.

_ Bien. Allez vous asseoir.

             La course à travers l'établissement avait bien égayé Hitomi, et la vue de l'expression d'agacement et de sérieux de Yukari finit de la remettre d'aplomb. Elle s'assit le plus discrètement possible près de son amie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Yukari. Tu étais malade ?

_ Non. J'ai juste oublié de me réveiller !

_ Hitomi ! Tu es impossible. Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça !

            Elles rirent toutes les deux. Hitomi pensa peu à Van pendant la matinée et fit beaucoup d'efforts pour avoir l'air joyeux devant Yukari. 

            Après les cours, Hitomi repensa au championnat d'athlétisme. Elle se surprit à avoir envie d'y participer. Yukari et d'autres amies qui l'accompagnaient ne cessaient de l'encourageait et de lui dire qu'elle allait gagner. Hélas, son enthousiasme retomba dès qu'elle vit la piste de course : elle se trouvait à nouveau dans un endroit susceptible de lui remémorer l'éloignement de Van. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses amies mais elle ne sentait désormais plus le courage de refaire les mêmes gestes que le jour où elle avait rencontré Van. Ce jour semblait si lointain…

_ Regarde Hitomi ! s'écria Yukari. C'est Kira qui a gagné l'épreuve du 100 mètres masculin. Si Amano était encore ici, je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait battu. C'est lui le meilleur…

_ Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hitomi.

_ Oui, c'est difficile d'être séparée de lui…

_ Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il te manque aussi ?

_ Oh…non ! C'est pas ça du tout. C'est juste que j'imagine ce que ça doit être pour toi. 

_ Hitomi ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Est-ce que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ?

_ De…d'Amano ! Mais…mais, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui. C'est ce que je croyais, mais en fait je me trompais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

_ C'est que…tu sembles si triste depuis qu'il est parti en Angleterre…

_ Moi ?! Je vais très bien, vraiment.

_ Ca me rassure.

_ Et toi, tu…tu l'aimes ?

_ Je crois que oui. Mais je ne pourrais jamais le lui avouer…Et puis, à mon avis, il s'en fiche de moi. C'est toi qu'il préférait…

_ Quoi ? Tu es folle ! s'exclama Hitomi en rougissant jusqu'aux cheveux. Il ne m'a jamais dit de trucs dans ce genre là ! Je suis certaine qu'un jour vous serez tous les 2 réunis. Tu sais, les rêves finissent toujours par se réaliser, pour peu qu'on y croie très fort…

            Cette phrase lui paraissait insensée. Son rêve le plus cher était de retrouver Van et elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à le réaliser. Et la voilà qui sombrait à nouveau dans ses souvenirs. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Yukari s'en rendit compte et se pencha vers son amie.

_ Hitomi ! Ca ne va pas ?

_ Euh…non, pas trop.

_ Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais y aller toute seule.

_ Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

_ Hitomi !

_ Non, laisse-moi !

            Elle était déjà loin. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie mais au moment de frapper à la porte, elle s'arrêta :

__ Ce n'est pas d'un médicament dont j'ai besoin, pensa-t-elle. C'est de Van…_

Elle hésita un instant, puis prit la résolution de quitter le lycée pour éviter de prendre part aux épreuves sportives.

Ne la voyant pas revenir, Yukari commença à s'inquiéter. Elle alla à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles d'Hitomi. Mais l'infirmière lui répondit qu'elle était restée là toute l'après-midi et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Yukari avait bien entendu remarqué la tristesse de son amie mais elle avait été trop préoccupée par ses problèmes de cœur avec Amano pour prendre soin d'elle. Maintenant, elle avait peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Elle décida d'aller chez elle pour lui parler sérieusement.

Mais Hitomi n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Elle était allée s'isoler à la bibliothèque municipale. Elle aimait beaucoup se plonger dans les livres d'Histoire qui renfermaient de nombreux contes sur le Japon médiéval. A cette heure du jour, la bibliothèque était déserte. Cependant, elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement. Une femme très grande se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle était habillée entièrement en blanc et semblait renvoyer une lumière venant d'on ne sait où. Hitomi venait souvent à la bibliothèque et pourtant elle n'avait jamais vu cette femme auparavant. 

_ Vous êtes Hitomi Kanzaki ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un petit coup d'œil sur un carnet qu'elle tenait à la main.

            Hitomi se leva de sa chaise et recula d'au moins un mètre. La femme n'avait rien d'effrayant, à part cette étrange radiation lumineuse qui émanait de son corps, mais Hitomi était subjuguée par sa beauté et l'impression de puissance qu'elle dégageait.

_ Ouh-ouh ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant de grands signes comiques devant Hitomi. Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez bien Hitomi Kanzaki. Répondez-moi !

_ Que...qui êtes-vous ?

_ Non, c'est moi qui vous demande qui vous êtes. Je sens que vous êtes une petite marrante, vous ! J'espère que vous êtes Hitomi !

_ Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

_ Alors, Hitomi, c'est bien vous.

_ Oui, mais…

_ Mais quoi ? Ne prends pas cet air ahuri, tu me ressemblerais trop !!! Je me présente : je m'appelle Ellia mais on me connaît mieux sous le nom de Dieu.

_ Hein ?! C'est une blague ?!

_ Non, pas du tout ! Bon, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas tout à fait Dieu. En fait, je suis sa fille. J'apprends pour succéder à ma mère.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais entendu parlé d'elle ?

_ Si, mais…

_ Ah bon, tu me rassures. Mais évidemment tu ne pouvais savoir qui elle est réellement. Ces humains…Ils inventent toutes sortes de contes invraisemblables ! Quelle imagination ! Tu veux connaître la véritable histoire de Dieu ?

_ …

_ Bon, prenons ça pour un oui. Alors, écoute bien…


	3. La légende de la nuit des temps

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
  
  
****_

**CHAPITRE 3 : LA LEGENDE DE LA NUIT DES TEMPS**  
  
  


_ Dieu n'est pas ce que la plupart des humains pensent qu'il est. D'abord, c'est une femme. Mais ça ne l'a pas toujours été, et ça ne le restera peut-être pas toujours…  
  
  


Tout a commencé lors de la création de l'Univers. Avant, il n'y avait que Dieu. Dieu était un être spirituel et n'était donc fait ni de vide, ni de matière atomique. Un jour, (ou peut-être était-ce une nuit ; on ne peut le savoir, car ni l'un, ni l'autre n'existait), il y eut une grande explosion : ce fut la naissance de l'Univers. Dieu malgré qu'Il n'existe que de façon abstraite avait fait un miracle, Son premier miracle. Il avait créé une chose à partir de rien. Comment t'expliquer…Il n'y avait rien et puis PAF ! Tout d'un coup, il y a quelque chose. Dieu, par Sa seule volonté a non seulement créé l'univers, mais en plus Il a inventé la création !

            A ce moment-là, Il eut une idée et décida de créer la vie. Mais avant de mettre à bien Son projet, Il voulut mettre en œuvre toutes les conditions nécessaires au développement de la vie. C'est ici que commence l'Histoire que nous connaissons tous…

            Le premier jour, Il créa la Terre, puis le ciel, car Il voulait que ces futures créatures puissent admirer Sa puissance chaque fois qu'ils lèveraient la tête (Il savait déjà qu'ils auraient une tête). Mais il y avait un problème : on n'y voyait rien…Remarque qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir ! Mais Il voulait voir Son œuvre et dit : "Que la lumière soit !"; et la lumière fut.

            Malheureusement, le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Alors le deuxième jour, Il sépara la terre des eaux et fut très satisfait de Lui même.

Le troisième jour, il fit verdir la terre et pousser les arbres et les fleurs. La planète qu'il avait créée embellissait à vue d'œil.

Cependant, Il Se dit que si ces futures créatures venaient à quitter cette planète, la vue qu'ils auraient du reste de l'univers risquerait de leur être un peu monotone. C'est ainsi que les astres furent créés.

Le cinquième jour, Il créa les poissons, les oiseaux et les reptiles. Le soir, Il se rendit compte que toutes ces bestioles ne ressemblaient pas à ce qu'Il avait voulu fabriquer. Mais il était déjà tard et Il dut aller se coucher (Il avait déjà inventé le sommeil). 

Le lendemain, sixième jour, Il se mit à fabriquer des tas d'animaux plus ou moins réussis, jusqu'à l'apogée de Son œuvre avec la naissance de l'être humain. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pense, ce n'est pas l'homme mais la femme qu'Il fabriqua en premier. Très vite, celle-ci, Eve, s'ennuya et demanda à Dieu de lui créer un compagnon (cette fois, c'est elle qui avait inventé les revendications). Dieu lui obéit et créa l'homme, Adam. Puis Il les laissa tous les deux et alla Se reposer.

Peu après, Adam et Eve se plaignirent à Lui : ils s'ennuyaient ! Alors Dieu inventa les contes. Le premier les mettait d'ailleurs tous les trois en scène, en compagnie d'un serpent. Ce conte avait une moralité : il fallait obéir à Dieu sous peine d'être chassé du paradis terrestre. Cette morale ne plut guère à Adam et Eve, qui voulaient être libres de toute servitude. Ils demandèrent donc à Dieu de les libérer de son emprise. Comme prévu, Il les chassa du jardin d'Eden. Mais Il n'eut pas la force de leur refuser leur liberté. C'est de cette manière que les hommes se détachèrent de Dieu. Ensuite, ils se reproduisirent et réussirent à reconstruire un monde à leur image, c'est-à-dire parfait.

Les hommes oublièrent Dieu, mais Dieu n'oublia pas les hommes. Pendant des siècles, Il les regarda évoluer sur Terre, jaloux de leur puissance, qui était sur le point de surpasser la Sienne. Il décida alors de devenir Lui même un humain. Il hésitait entre devenir une femme ou un homme. Il joua à pic-nic-douille-c'est-toi-l'andouille et ce fut l'homme qui gagna. Dieu s'incarna donc dans un corps d'homme et accepta par la même occasion la plus lourde des contraintes de l'humanité : la mort. Mais pour compenser, Il eut un pouvoir qu'Il n'avait pas pu s'octroyer jusque là, n'ayant pas d'enveloppe corporelle : Il eut la possibilité de Se reproduire. Après une vingtaine d'années passées sur Terre, Il engendra un fils qui Lui succéda au poste de Dieu le jour de Ses vingt ans, au moment où Lui même était sur le point d'avoir un fils, et ainsi de suite. Ces enfants divins, avant d'accéder au poste suprême de Dieu portait le nom d'Anges. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul Ange par génération, un seul tous les vingt ans, car les membres de la Dynastie Divine ne pouvaient se reproduire qu'une seule fois dans leur existence.

Un jour, un Ange en eut marre de ne voir que des hommes dans la famille (les Dieux pouvaient se reproduire seuls) et dès qu'il fut nommé Dieu Il donna naissance à une fille qu'Il prénomma Gabrielle. C'était il y a des siècles. Depuis ce jour, il ne naît plus que des filles dans notre famille. 

Tu vois, tout ce qu'on nous raconte sur les religions, c'est des histoires. Il n'y a que ça qui est vrai. Tout le reste, le diable, l'enfer, Moïse, le petit Jésus, c'est du pipeau, des mensonges inventés par les humains pour se prouver à eux-mêmes que nous sommes des tyrans sans pitié. On devrait les détester et pourtant il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui nous rattache à eux, immanquablement.

Je suis le dernier Ange en date. J'ai 19 ans. Je suis en période de régence. C'est comme ça que s'appelle l'année qui précède mon accession au poste de Divinité. C'est moi qui dirige la Terre (en dehors des humains, qui sont désormais libres), sous le contrôle de ma mère, Yaïto, qui n'intervient qu'en cas de force majeure. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas eu besoin d'elle. Il faut dire que je me débrouille plutôt bien ! Tu ne trouves pas ?


	4. Tous les espoirs sont permis

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
  
  
****_

**CHAPITRE 4 : TOUS LES ESPOIRS SONT PERMIS  
  
  
**

_ Tu ne trouves pas ? Hé ! Hitomi ! Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

            Hitomi venait de s'écrouler littéralement par terre. Ellia se pencha sur elle et la gifla violemment. Hitomi gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

_ Ca va pas, non ? Ca fait mal !

_ Mais au moins ça marche ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

_ C'est tout ce que tu m'as racont

_ Ben quoi ?

_ Il faut dire que c'est quand même un peu…

_ …inattendu ?

_ Ouais.

_ C'est vrai. J'aurais dû te ménager un peu plus. Enfin bon, maintenant tu sais tout !

_ Y'a beaucoup de gens qui sont au courant ?

_ Plus que tu ne le crois.

_ Alors pourquoi on n'en entend jamais parler ?

_ Essaie de me réciter ce que je viens de te raconter et tu verras pourquoi.

            Hitomi tenta de parler. Les phrases étaient restées bien ancrées dans son esprit mais aucun son ne réussissait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne pouvait pas parler. Finalement, elle y renonça.

_ Voilà pourquoi. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne dure pas longtemps. Dis-moi quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce…

            Elle s'arrêta, surprise d'entendre sa propre voix.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ C'est très simple. Toute cette histoire est relativement secrète. Alors, quand quelqu'un essaie de la faire découvrir au monde, sa voix se bloque et il ne peut plus parler. C'est magique ! De toutes façons, personne ne te croirait si tu racontais tout ça...

_ Si vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez raconté tout ça ?

_ Certaines personnes ont le droit de savoir. Pourquoi ? Ca ne te plaît pas d'être privilégiée ?

_ Mais pourquoi moi ?

            Ellia sortit son petit carnet, l'ouvrit et le feuilleta quelques secondes. Puis elle le tendit à Hitomi et dit :

_ C'est écrit ici. Regarde.

            Effectivement le nom d'Hitomi figurait sur une page, à côté d'un tas d'autres noms d'origines différentes. Tout contre son nom, il y avait une inscription qui disait :  
  


_CHAGRIN D'AMOUR  
  
_

_ Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle en montrant cette inscription du bout du doigt.

_ C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venue te voir.

            Une lueur d'espoir éclaira le regard d'Hitomi.

_ Tu es venue pour m'emmener sur Gaïa ?

_ Euh…non. Pas tout à fait, répondit Ellia, un peu gênée.

_ …

_ En fait, je dois t'aider à retrouver l'homme que tu aimes. Mais je ne peux pas te l'amener tout cuit dans le bec !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Attends un peu. JE t'ai envoyé sur une planète pour te faire voyager. JE t'ai fait rencontrer des garçons plutôt mignons. JE t'ai jetée dans les bras d'un mec génial et qui t'aime. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu retournes chez toi et tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et après, il faudrait que ce soit moi qui me débrouille pour que tout recommence. Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'une apprentie Dieu, je ne connais pas tous les pouvoirs en ma possession ! Hé…mais…qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu pleures ?

_ …

            En effet, Hitomi pleurait. Elle n'avait pas vu ces événements sous cet angle.

_ Je ne pouvais pas rester là haut. Je devais revenir sur Terre…

_ Oh pardon ! J'y suis allé un peu fort…Désolée. Je veux bien t'aider mais il faut que ce soit toi qui décides de ce que tu veux faire…

_ Je veux revoir Van. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille, mes amis, mes études…

_ Je comprends. Je pourrais bien essayer quelque chose mais…Ce serait trop risqué. Je vais tenter autre chose. Tiens, prends ça.

            Elle lui tendit une petite pilule noire.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hitomi.

_ C'est un modélisateur de rêves.

_ Un modélisateur…

_ De rêves, oui.

_ Ca sert à quoi ?

_ Tu avales ça avant de t'endormir et ça transforme tes rêves en réalité. C'est simple comme bonjour !

_ Et…il y a de risques ?

_ Non, il n'y en a pas si tu es certaine de rêver de Van.

_ Je rêve de lui toutes les nuits alors…

_ OK. Alors prends-la et essaye. Avec elle, tout est possible, ou presque. De toutes façons, tu n'as rien à perdre. Bonne chance !

            Elle disparut aussi bizarrement qu'elle était apparut. Hitomi regarda la pilule avec inquiétude.

__ Je n'ai rien à perdre…répéta-t-elle. Rien à perdre…_

            Elle ramassa toutes ses affaires et rentra chez elle.


	5. Frissons et hésitations

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
  
Merci aux premiers (premières) revieweurs(euses) : vous êtes tous des anges, vous aussi !!_

_  
  
  
_**__**

**CHAPITRE 5 : FRISSONS ET HESITATIONS  
  
  
**

            Hitomi avait peur de rentrer chez elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait dire à ses parents à propos du championnat d'athlétisme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle n'y avait pas participé mais elle n'osait pas leur mentir.

            Lorsqu'elle entra, la maison sembla déserte mais en passant devant le salon, Hitomi vit sa mère qui lisait dans un silence glacial. Elle entra dans la pièce.

_ Bonsoir maman ! dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

_ Bonsoir Hitomi. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

_ Oh, ça a été…répondit-elle, évasivement. Bon, je monte faire mes devoirs. 

_ Attends un peu ! Tu ne m'as même pas parlé des épreuves sportives de cet après-midi. Raconte-moi. Tu as gagné ?

_ Euh…non. Il y avait des tas d'autres filles beaucoup plus douées que moi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de chances mais je me suis quand même assez bien débrouillée…

_ Ah oui ? Tu sais…je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais…Yukari est venue me voir tout à l'heure.

_ Oups…soupira Hitomi, abasourdie.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Hitomi ! Tu n'as pas participé au championnat et tu ne voulais pas me le dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? En ce moment, tu n'es plus toi-même. Tu ne parles plus, tu parais triste, et d'après Yukari, tu fais même des malaises en cours.

_…

_ Hitomi, parle-moi, je t'en prie. Je suis ta mère, je peux tout comprendre….

            Hitomi gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol.

_ Regarde-moi. Dis-moi quelque chose. Avant tu adorais courir et maintenant, tu sembles complètement en dehors de tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Je…

_ Ma chérie…Je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse à ce point. C'est à cause d'Amano ?__

_ Amano ?

_ Tu es triste qu'il soit parti en Angleterre ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est rien…

            Elle s'enfuit en courant.

_ Hitomi ! Attends ! Attends…  
  
  


            Hitomi était remontée dans sa chambre et pleurait.

_ Personne ne sait. Personne ne peut me comprendre…Van, où es-tu ? Van…

__ Je suis là, Hitomi._

En entendant cette voix, Hitomi sursauta et releva la tête. C'était la voix de Van. Elle le chercha du regard dans sa chambre. En vain. Il n'était pas ici.

__ Je suis là, Hitomi, répéta la voix._

            Elle ne pouvait pas rêver cette fois. C'était sûr, il devait VRAIMENT être présent dans cette pièce, à ses côtés.

_ Van, où es-tu ?

__ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là nous allons bientôt nous revoir._

_ Van…

            Elle resta un bon moment assise sur son lit, complètement dépitée. D'où pouvait provenir cette voix ? Etait-ce réellement celle de Van ? Comment avait-elle pu l'entendre, alors qu'il devait être à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres d'elle ? Toutes ces questions naissaient dans son esprit, les unes à la suite des autres, avec une rapidité fulgurante.

            Soudain, elle se souvint de la pilule que lui avait donnée Ellia. Elle ouvrit son sac et la chercha avec une frénésie pleine d'espoir. Enfin, elle la trouva. Elle la prit dans sa main tremblante et la porta à sa bouche. Au moment de l'avaler, la peur la paralysa et elle la recracha sur son bureau. 

_ Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je ne peux pas !

            Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit son visage dans ses mains.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire…J'ai peur.

            Elle releva la tête. Son regard tomba par hasard sur son jeu de tarot. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait sur un coin de son bureau. Elle se souvenait l'avoir rangé au fond d'un placard, lorsqu'elle était revenue de Gaïa. Elle l'amena vers elle et retourna la première carte. La tour en ruine ! Non, c'était impossible ! Pas encore ! Pour se rassurer, elle retourna la seconde. Le serpent ! Elle n'osait y croire. C'était les mêmes cartes que le soir de son départ pour Gaïa. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle allait repartir là haut, chez Van ?

__ Les rêves finissent toujours par se réaliser, pourvu qu'on y croie très fort…C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Ellia m'a donné ce modélisateur de rêves, pour que mon rêve s'exhausse enfin._

            Silence. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans toute la maison mais Hitomi entendait résonner les battements saccadés de son cœur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle regardait la pilule avec une hésitation intense.

_ Que mon destin soit ce qu'il doit être, dit-elle doucement.

            Elle saisit à nouveau la pilule, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau, puis elle avala le modélisateur sans réfléchir. Tout à coup, elle se pétrifia sur place, atterrée.

_ Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?


	6. Un nouveau départ

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
  
  
****_

**CHAPITRE 6 : UN NOUVEAU DEPART  
  
  
**

            Hitomi ferma les yeux et contracta tous les muscles de son corps, par frayeur.

Elle s'attendait à un tremblement de terre, un raz-de-marée, un incendie, à quelque chose d'exceptionnel quoi ! Mais rien d'étrange ne se produisit. Elle resta immobile plusieurs minutes, pensant qu'elle allait disparaître subitement et réapparaître ailleurs. Mais, comme il ne se passait rien, elle se décontracta peu à peu et s'allongea sur son lit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ça marche pas ? se demandait-elle.

            Puis elle se souvint des paroles d'Ellia :

__ Tu avales ça avant de t'endormir et ça transforme tes rêves en réalité._

_ Il faut que je dorme, se dit Hitomi. Il faut que je dorme et que je rêve de Van. 

            Elle sourit ironiquement.

_ Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile…

            Elle s'étendit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes, c'était toujours l'image de Van qu'elle voyait, qui revenait incessamment. Il lui souriait tendrement, comme s'il voulait la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle allait bientôt le rejoindre, ou l'inverse. C'était peut-être vrai, après tout ?

            Elle pensa à toutes les aventures qui lui étaient arrivées sur Gaïa. Au début, elle avait eu peur et puis peu à peu, elle s'était faite à l'idée d'être loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, de ce qui l'entourait d'habitude. De cette façon, elle avait commencé à évoluer dans un autre monde, croyant qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais en sortir. Et pourtant, son plus grand espoir - revenir sur Terre - s'était un jour réalisé. Mais, c'était trop tard ; elle avait pris goût à sa nouvelle vie et ne voulait plus la quitter. Comment avouer ça à toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait sur Terre ? Comment leur dire qu'elle préférait être loin d'elles plutôt que loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre… Quelle aurait été la réaction de Yukari ou celle de sa mère si Hitomi leur avait avoué ses intentions ?  Elles n'auraient certainement pas été d'accord. 

            Qu'avait fait Yukari pendant son absence prolongée ? Et ses parents ? Avaient-ils pensé à elle ? A son retour, personne ne lui avait parlé de sa disparition. Pourquoi ? Il lui semblait qu'elle n'était jamais partie, que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, un rêve très étrange, qui paraissait étonnamment vraisemblable. Mais le visage de Van, celui d'Allen, de Merle, ils étaient si…réels. Elle ne pouvait pas les avoir inventés ; ils étaient trop proches d'elle pour qu'ils ne soient pas vrais. 

            Elle se souvenait de tous les bruits métalliques des guymelefs, de toutes les couleurs chatoyantes des bazars de Pallas, de toutes les sensations et les images étranges de la Vallée des Illusions. Tout lui était si familier. Ca ne pouvait être que VRAI !

            Mais Allen…Pourquoi ressemblait-il tant à Amano ? Amano…Les sentiments d'Hitomi envers lui avaient complètement changé. Elle n'éprouvait désormais plus rien. L'avait-il aimée, autrefois, avant ? Et elle ?

            Des tonnes de questions affluaient dans son esprit et se heurtaient, cherchant des réponses qui n'existaient peut-être pas, ni en elle, ni ailleurs. Ellia, la fille de Dieu, avait sûrement les réponses à ses questions. Il faudrait songer à lui demander, lorsqu'elle irait la remercier de l'avoir aidée à retrouver Van. Mais où devrait-elle aller pour la trouver ? Dans quel voyage dangereux devrait-elle encore se lancer ? Quelles contrées lointaines et inattendues devrait-elle à nouveau explorer ? Et Ellia, existait-elle vraiment ? Ou n'était-elle que le fruit de l'imagination d'Hitomi ? Peut-être n'était-elle qu'un hologramme fabriqué de toutes pièces par son esprit sans limites. Un esprit qui aurait également créé Van, pour se soustraire aux impératifs d'une vie trop banale, trop commune…

            Van…Pensait-il à elle ? Et Allen ? Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument que tout le monde pense à elle ? Peut-être pour se prouver qu'ils existaient, qu'elle existait. Et Amano, à quoi pensait-il ? A Yukari ? Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait justifié. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à lui aussi souvent ce soir ? C'était comme une fatalité qui ramenait sans cesse ses pensées vers lui. Sans raison.

            Bientôt, elle sentit qu'elle survolait les questions qui continuaient à arriver en masse dans son cerveau. Elle pouvait presque les visualiser. Elles s'agitaient dans tous les sens, se rentraient dedans, alimentées par une énergie inconnue et bien au-delà de l'imagination, comme des poissons dans un bassin trop étroit. 

            Elle avait l'impression de s'envoler, de quitter son corps pour rejoindre…Pour rejoindre qui déjà ? Ah oui, Van. Elle se vidait de tout ce qui l'avait fait survivre jusqu'à maintenant. Van, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle n'en avait plus aucune idée et cela lui importait peu. Ce nom lui-même s'effaçait de sa mémoire, au fur et à mesure que son âme s'éloignait de son corps. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : remonter dans le temps pour reprendre sa vie en main au moment où elle l'avait abandonnée à la fatalité du destin. Ce qui lui était arrivé - Gaïa, Van, etc - la faisait trop souffrir maintenant. Elle voulait tout oublier, tout effacer de sa mémoire et repartir au temps où seuls comptaient pour elle sa famille, Yukari, Amano.

__ Avec elle, tout est possible, avait dit Ellia            à propos du modélisateur de rêves._

Hitomi se laissa transporter par-dessus les frontières de sa conscience, sans espoir et sans peur, sans joie et sans tristesse, comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel au monde. A l'intérieur de son corps, la pilule commençait à faire son effet…


	7. Erreur de direction

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
  
  
****_

**CHAPITRE 7 : ERREUR DE DIRECTION   
  
  
**

            Dans l'esprit d'Hitomi, il n'y avait plus aucune vision, plus aucune sensation. Elle n'avait plus de conscience ; ni celle de la douleur, ni même celle du bien être. Elle était comme vidée, à la manière d'un embryon qui se développe tranquillement, sans se soucier de ce qui se passe en dehors du ventre de sa mère. Rien de l'univers qu'elle était en train de traverser ne pourrait rester gravé dans sa mémoire, car elle ne le voyait pas. 

            Elle voyagea ainsi virtuellement pendant un temps qu'elle n'aurait pu définir : il lui sembla à la fois durer des heures, et être extrêmement court.

Cependant, peu à peu, elle revint à elle, tout doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit ce qui l'entourait. Ca ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait vu sur Gaïa. C'était une chambre tout à fait semblable à toutes les autres chambres de garçons terriens de son âge. Elle était tourné vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait nuit. La maison dans laquelle était cette chambre devait au cœur d'une grande ville à en juger par la vue extérieure que lui donner cette fenêtre. 

            C'était la nuit et Hitomi était dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Logiquement, quelqu'un devait dormir dans cette chambre, juste à côté d'elle. Elle n'osait se retourner de peur de découvrir…Mais justement, par peur de découvrir quoi ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Qu'avait-elle peur de voir ? 

            La mémoire lui revint. Le modélisateur de rêves. Elle l'avait avalé, puis elle s'était endormie. Pourquoi ? Pour retrouver Van. Van ? Mais oui, Van ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier Van, même une seule seconde ? Etait-elle dans la chambre de Van ? Elle n'y était jamais allée, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite. A quoi avait-elle bien pu penser avant de s'endormir pour se retrouver ici ? Elle se souvenait. Elle avait voulu remonter dans le temps. Etait-ce cela qui s'était produit ? C'était peu probable. Cette chambre n'était en aucun la sienne, même il y a très longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait pas cette chambre et ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

            Son champ de vision lui permettait de deviner l'organisation de la chambre. Le lit devait être derrière elle.  Devait-elle se retourner ou bien partir ? Mais partir où ? Elle ne savait pas par où s'enfuir et elle ignorait jusqu'au nom de la ville où elle était. D'ailleurs, était-elle encore au Japon, sur Terre ? Peut-être avait-elle été transporté sur Gaïa, mais dans un pays qu'elle n'avait pas visité… Peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance, elle était dans un rêve et elle allait se réveiller ?

            Elle attendit, sans bouger, sans respirer, en ouvrant toutes grandes ses oreilles pour essayer de saisir le moindre bruit. Elle entendit une respiration lente et calme, la respiration de quelqu'un qui dormait certainement. Elle réécouta en se concentrant davantage. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : quelqu'un était présent dans cette chambre avec elle, et ce quelqu'un dormait à poings fermés.

            Elle se décida à sortir de la chambre en faisant son possible pour ne pas réveiller son hôte et pour ne pas savoir son identité. Elle se tourna lentement d'un demi-tour et ses yeux rencontrèrent la masse sombre formée par le corps endormi. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas la voir, comme si le fait de ne pas les voir rendait les objets inexistants. Mais sa curiosité était très forte et, ne tenant plus, elle ouvrit les yeux pour savoir chez qui elle était. C'était une personne de grande taille et vraisemblablement assez musclée qui occupait le lit. Cette silhouette ne lui était pas vraiment familière. Elle contourna le lit afin de s'approcher de la personne qui dormait - sûrement un jeune homme. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et se pencha sur lui pour voir son visage. 

Soudain, elle sursauta, fit un bond en arrière et tomba à la renverse. Le fracas parut gêner le garçon, qui se retourna de l'autre côté, comme pour lui tourner le dos et lui dire de lui ficher la paix.

            Amano ! Comment était-ce possible ? Elle était chez Amano ! Elle resta stupéfaite pendant un bon moment, n'osant plus bouger d'un cil. Mais alors, si elle était chez Amano, elle était en Angleterre et donc à des milliers de kilomètres de sa maison ! Elle gémit malencontreusement et un petit son étouffé sortit de sa gorge. Amano grogna et grimaça puis redevint immobile. Hitomi soupira de soulagement. D'un coup, il se souleva de son lit et se jeta sur Hitomi, le poing levé. Celle-ci, pétrifiée, ne put rien dire. Quand il l'eut reconnue, il la lâcha et recula.

_ Hitomi ? Mais…qu'est-ce que…

            Hitomi était restée la bouche grande ouverte et ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait de quoi se poser des questions sur sa présence dans sa chambre, en Angleterre !

_ Oh…mon Dieu…mon Dieu, aidez-moi ! balbutia-t-elle.

            Amano s'écroula soudainement sur son lit, aussi rapidement qu'il s'en était levé. Puis Hitomi fut éblouie par une forte lumière blanche. C'était Ellia qui faisait son entrée en fanfare. Elle mâchait un chewing-gum en piaffant, ce qui réduisait considérablement son image de marque.

_ Salut ! Tu es…Hitomi, c'est ça ? Ouais, je me souviens de toi. Pour quoi est-ce que je t'ai vue ? Ah oui…Chagrin d'amour…Ca va mieux ?

_ Ellia ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Tu m'as appelée et je suis venue !

_ Mais je ne t'ai pas appelée !

_ Si, souviens-toi. Tu as dit : "mon Dieu, aidez-moi". Et pour l'instant, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Dieu, c'est moi. Alors, me voilà. Qu'est-ce qui cloche, ma cocotte ?

_ Pourquoi je suis arrivée ici ?

_ Tu as avalé le modélisateur de rêves ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors, tout s'explique. Tu voulais le revoir, tu le vois. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? 

            Elle sortit son petit carnet et le feuilleta.

_ Ah oui ! Van. Tiens, c'est bizarre, il est écrit ici qu'il habite beaucoup plus loin de toi que ça. Je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu faire une erreur. D'habitude, je suis infaillible…

_ Mais, évidemment ! Ce n'est pas Van !

_ Comment ça, ce n'est pas Van ? Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

_ C'est ce que je te demande !

_ Voyons un peu…

            Elle feuilleta de nouveau son petit carnet et lut à voix haute :

_ Lorsque l'humain avale le modélisateur de rêves (pilule blanche), il est transféré dans l'univers correspondant au rêve qui commence immédiatement après le début du sommeil. Si le rêve n'est pas celui souhaité par l'humain, il peut faire appel à Dieu pour le ramener à la réalité. Cependant, il lui sera par la suite impossible de bénéficier d'un autre modélisateur, la dose totale par personne pour toute une vie étant fixée à 1.

            Elle referma le carnet d'un air triste.

_ Je suis désolée. Tes rêves n'ont pas été maîtrisés assez vite et ils se sont mélangés. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi, à part te ramener chez toi.

_ Alors, je ne pourrais jamais revoir Van ?

_ J'ai bien peur que non. Je suis désolée…


	8. La Prophétie de la Fatalité

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

_Merci à tous les revieweurs (enfin, je crois plutôt que vous êtes tous des revieweuses...) Voici la suite !! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop surpris(es) de l'atterrissage raté d'Hitomi... Mais ne désespérez pas pour Van et Hitomi : Ellia est une novice, elle peut se tromper !  
  
_**__**

**CHAPITRE 8 : LA PROPHETIE DE LA FATALITE**

****

****

Je ne pourrais jamais revoir Van ?

J'ai bien peur que non. Je suis désolée.

Mais…comment aurais-je pu maîtriser mes rêves ? Je me sentais…vide…

Tu as dit VIDE ?

Oui, vide. J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir qui j'étais. J'ai même eu du mal à me rappeler comment j'étais arrivée ici.

C'est étrange. Normalement, c'est la pilule noire qui fait cet effet.

Oui, c'est une pilule noire que j'ai prise.

Une pilule noire ?! Tu as pris ne pilule noire ? hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur Hitomi et en la secouant violemment. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu pris la pilule noire ?

Parce que tu me l'avais donnée !

Mais il fallait prendre la blanche ! Pas la noire ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenue !

Quoi ? Mais, tu ne m'as pas prévenue du tout ! Et puis, de quelle blanche parles-tu ?

De la pilule blanche !

Une pilule blanche ? Tu ne m'en donné qu'une noire !

Quoi ?

            Ellia ressortit son carnet et chercha rapidement.

Impossible ! reprit-elle. Il est écrit ici que je t'ai donné les deux.

Non, tu ne m'as donné que la noire !

Mais, c'est écrit ! Tu as dû oublier que je te l'avais donnée ou bien perdre  la blanche !

Mais non !

Pourtant mon carnet ne me dis pas que tu es une menteuse…

Une menteuse ! Et puis quoi encore ? Puisque je te le dis !

Puisque c'est écrit !

Laisse un peu tomber ce carnet ! Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier ! Tu peux me faire confiance, non ? Ce n'est pas écrit à l'intérieur ?

…

Je te promets que je n'en ai eu qu'une seule, la noire.

Pourtant, ce carnet est un carnet de vérité, murmura Ellia. Il est infalsifiable. Je ne vois pas comment il peut être écrit que je t'ai donné les deux alors que je ne t'en ai donné qu'une seule…A moins que…

A moins que quoi ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Quoi ?

            Ellia tendit le carnet à Hitomi.

Regarde la première page. C'est une mise en garde. Elle dit qu'un jour, les Dieux seront détroussés de leur pouvoir. Ce jour marquera le début de leur défaite. Le premier signe de cette fatalité sera une faille dans le carnet de vérité, une erreur. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce carnet n'avait jamais commis une seule erreur…

Mais non. Ca ne peut pas être ça. Tu as juste dû te tromper en écrivant, c'est tout…

Non, c'est impossible. Ce n'est pas moi qui écrit. Les phrases s'inscrivent d'elles même, au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. C'est pour cela que c'est un carnet de vérité : car seules les choses vraies peuvent y entrer. Hurgh !

            Elle venait d'avaler son chewing-gum et toussait si fort qu'Hitomi eut peur qu'elle ne réveille Amano. Mais il restait paisiblement endormi.

  Mais, aujourd'hui, le carnet a commis une erreur. Cela signifie que la prophétie est en train de se réaliser !

            Ellia tomba sur le lit, complètement affolée, à côté d'Amano qui roupillait toujours.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur moi ? Ma mère va me tuer !

Si j'ai pris la pilule noire, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? demanda timidement Hitomi.

La pilule noire est un créateur d'oubli. Tu devrais avoir tout oublié de ta vie passée, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas fonctionn

Pourquoi ?

J'en sais rien du tout !

Tu pourrais peut-être regarder dans ton carnet, non ? Enfin, je dis juste ça comme ça…

Donne, je vais regarder. Voilà, c'est ici. Bla bla bla… Lorsque l'humain avale le créateur d'oubli (pilule noire), il oublie instantanément tout ce qui a précédé la prise, y compris sa rencontre avec Dieu, ou son suppléant, en l'occurrence, moi. Chaque humain ne peut bénéficier que d'un seul créateur d'oubli dans sa vie. C'est tout.

Il n'y a rien sur ce qui se passe quand ça ne marche pas ?

…Si ! Précautions d'emploi : ne jamais utiliser une des pilules divines après le commencement de la réalisation de la prophétie de la Fatalit

Sinon ?

Sinon…la force des humains rebelles sera multipliée par cent et la capitulation des Dieux n'en sera que plus proche…

Les humains rebelles ?

Oui. Ce sont eux qui prendront le pouvoir aux mains des Dieux.

Tu veux dire que…à cause de moi, tu vas…

Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la mienne. J'aurais dû penser à te donner la pilule blanche au lieu de la noire. J'ai été stupide…

            Hitomi et Ellia n'osaient plus se regarder, ni même se parler.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda enfin Hitomi.

Je  n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas là…Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à aller demander à ma mère…

Et Amano ?

Qui ?

Lui. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Rien. Il dort. Mais…

Mais quoi ?

Eh bien…je lui ai donné une dose d'aphrodisiaque.

Pourquoi ?!

Ben…je ne le trouvais pas assez amoureux de toi, alors…j'ai voulu t'aider.. Je croyais que c'était lui, Van.

Oh, non ! Pauvre Yukari !

Qui ça ?

Yukari. C'est ma meilleure amie.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Elle l'aime.

Oups ! J'ai encore fait une gaffe, on dirait. De toutes façons, elle habite au Japon, et lui en Angleterre, alors elle n'en saura rien.

Il doit venir au Japon cet ét

Aïe…

Jusque quand l'aphrodisiaque fait-il effet ?

Jusqu'au moment où je prendrais mes fonctions.

C'est-à-dire ?

Puisque la prophétie a commencé, je risque de ne jamais gouverner…

Mais, comment on va faire ?

On va se débrouiller. Il suffit de demander à ma mère. Elle trouvera bien une solution pour te ramener auprès de Van et une autre pour lui et ta copine.

Et pour la prophétie ?

Il n'y a plus rien à faire. On ne peut rien contre la Fatalit

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est ainsi.

            Ellia prit Hitomi par le bras et l'emmena hors de la chambre.


	9. Tous les espoirs sont encore permis

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

_Enfin, on change de planète, et on laisse Hitomi pour Van... Encore des nouveaux persos à venir..._

_  
  
_**__**

**CHAPITRE 9 : TOUS LES ESPOIRS SONT (ENCORE) PERMIS**

****

****

            Seul, dans le bureau qu'il occupait depuis le début de la reconstruction de Fanélia, Van s'ennuyait ferme. Ce n'était pourtant le travail qui lui manquait : les dossiers et les papiers divers s'entassaient devant lui et partout dans la pièce. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se pencher dessus. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il échappait à la surveillance de Merle ou à celle de ses ministres, il se laissait aller à rêver. A rêver d'Hitomi, bien sûr. Il ressentait un manque croissant, qui ne faisait qu'amplifier chaque jour son amertume face à son travail. Sa seule échappatoire à la grisaille morne de ces journées sans fin était cette manière de s'évader par la pensée. Il pensait à ce qu'avaient été ses journées passées en compagnie d'Hitomi, à ce qu'elles auraient pu être si elle était restée auprès de lui, à Fanélia, au lieu de retourner sur Terre. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait dû partir, que c'était la seule alternative. Ses parents devaient s'inquiéter et elle ne pouvait continuer à les faire languir d'impatience…Mais maintenant, c'était lui qui languissait de son retour. Un retour qui n'existerait peut-être jamais…Si lui ne pouvait  quitter Gaïa pour émigrer vers la Terre, Hitomi  pourrait-elle  venir sur sa planète à lui ? Il l'espérait mais ne réussissait pas se forcer à y croire.

            Il voyait peu à peu toute la paperasse s'agglutiner tout autour de lui à une vitesse stupéfiante. Les travaux dans la ville allaient bon train. Le palais royal avait été le premier bâtiment à être reconstruit. Il ne ressemblait en rien au précédent : il avait été étudié selon des plans de stratégie très perfectionnés. La guerre pouvait-elle recommencer un jour ? Celle qui venait d'avoir lieu était à peine terminée. Les cœurs battaient encore à l'approche d'un bruit suspect, comme si les souvenirs des événements si récents redevenaient une réalité…De nombreuses villes n'étaient encore que des ruines informes qui garderaient en elles pendant un certain temps les meurtrissures d'une guerre qui avait décimé plus d'un quart de la planète. Rien que pour le royaume de Fanélia, la population avait été restreinte de moitié à cause de la guerre et de ses conséquences. La plus grande guerre de toute l'Histoire de Gaïa venait de se produire. Elle avait été si intense que personne ne pensait qu'une autre guerre plus violente que celle-ci pouvait avoir lieu. Pourtant, des prêtres et des mages aux quatre coins de la planète avaient des visions de scènes violentes, cruelles, bestiales…N'était-ce qu'un effet de la prudence ? Ou ces images étaient-elles de réelles prévisions du futur ?

            En dehors des chefs d'état, aucun peuple n'avait été directement informé de ces soupçons, de façon à éviter des émeutes qui risqueraient d'être incontrôlables. Van, comme tous les rois, en avait connaissance mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. Mais autour de lui, nombre de ses conseillers guettaient avec angoisse les voyageurs qui s'aventuraient à Fanélia. Beaucoup de frontières avaient déjà été fermées, sans que Van ne réagisse.

            Ce matin était celui du jour de la fête nationale de Fanélia. Tout le peuple s'affairait dans tous les sens car une fête devait avoir lieu au palais. Il était entendu qu'une messe commémorative ferait partie des réjouissances au même titre que le festin et les jeux. Du fait de cette fête, l'autorité sans faille qui régnait à l'accoutumée s'était un peu relâchée et quelques visiteurs étrangers avaient eu l'autorisation de prendre part à la fête.

            Ainsi, ce matin là, alors que Van était perdu dans ses pensées, Merle frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse de Van.

Maître Van, dit-elle. Un étranger demande à vous voir.

Bien. Fais-le entrer.

            Merle s'effaça et laissa la place à un homme d'apparence très banale, vêtu d'une sorte de toge verdâtre comme en portaient les moines de Poss-Nyo, un pays frontalier à Fanélia.

Bonjour, Roi de Fanélia, dit-il en s'inclinant devant Van. J'ai à vous entretenir d'une chose de la plus haute importance…

            Van se leva et s'approcha de lui. L'homme avait une expression terriblement sérieuse et Van comprit la gravité de la situation.

S'il te plaît, Merle, laisse-nous.

Bien, Maître Van.

            Van partit discrètement de la pièce.

Qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire, pour venir m'en parler le jour de la fête nationale de Fanélia ? Cela concerne-t-il ce peuple ?

  Non, Roi. Cela ne concerne pas ton peuple.

Est-ce qu'il s'agit du tien ?

Non, Roi. Cela ne concerne pas mon peuple non plus.

Alors qu'y a-t-il ?

            L'homme abaissa le capuchon qui lui recouvrait la tête jusqu'alors. Ses cheveux étaient rasés et son crâne portait des inscriptions tatouées en rond dans la langue de Poss-Nyo. Ceci permettait de déduire qu'il était bel et bien un moine de ce pays.

Il s'agit de vous ! lança-t-il sur un ton ironique.

Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas…

Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire, hein ? Et bien, je vais vous expliquer ça clairement…Le nom d'Hitomi vous dit-il quelque chose ?

Hitomi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette conversation ?

Vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

A elle ? Rien.

Alors pourquoi me parlez-vous d'elle ?

Vous aimeriez la retrouver ?

Mais…

Je pourrais peut-être vous aider à exaucer votre rêve…

Comment ?

Il s'agit d'une technique à laquelle peu de personnes ont accès car c'est un procédé extrêmement coûteux.

De quoi s'agit-il ? Parlez !

Il s'agit d'une pilule que l'on appelle couramment un modélisateur de rêves.

Un…modélisateur…de rêves ?

De rêves, oui. Il vous suffit de l'avaler et votre rêve le plus cher est immédiatement exauc__


	10. Un rêve éveillé

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

CHAPITRE 10 : UN REVE EVEILLE

****

****

Il vous suffit de l'avaler et votre rêve le plus cher est immédiatement exhauss

Pourquoi me proposez-vous cela à moi ?

Je ne vous l'ai pas encore proposé. Mais vous me devancez ; j'allais le faire. C'est à vous que je le propose car mon but en tant que moine est de participer et de faire respecter la paix de notre planète. Et cette paix commence par la paix dans les cœurs. Il me semble que le vôtre n'est pas en paix. Je ne me trompe pas ?

 …

Il est évident que je ne me trompe pas. Mes séances de méditation m'ont amené vers vous afin de vous aider. C'est de cette manière que j'ai compris que votre âme était tourmentée, ainsi que la raison de ce tourment…

…

La raison est une jeune fille, une habitante de la Lune des Illusions, répondant au prénom d'Hitomi et dont vous êtes amoureux. Votre souhait serait se la revoir.

Comment…comment savez-vous cela ?

La méditation apprend bien des choses à qui la pratique avec dévotion, foi et assiduité. Mais la question n'est pas là. Je peux vous aider mais seulement si vous voulez VRAIMENT que ce rêve se réalise.

Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

Alors votre rêve pourrait bientôt devenir une réalité.

Que désirez-vous en échange de cette pilule ?

En échange ! Mais, Roi de Fanélia, je suis un moine, messager de la paix ! J'ai fait vœu de pauvreté et par conséquent, je ne peux pas accepter d'argent !

Vous voudriez me céder ce modélisateur de rêves pour rien ? demanda Van en fronçant les sourcils, d'un ton soupçonneux.

Eh bien…fit le moine avec un petit rire gêné. En fait, ce n'est pas exactement cela…

Que voulez-vous ?

Pour moi, je ne veux rien. Il s'agirait en fait d'un cadeau pour notre pays, au nom de la paix entre nos deux royaumes.

Vous parlez d'un pacte officiel de non-agression mutuelle ?

Non, je dirais plutôt que c'est un accord officieux…

Je vois. Mais pourquoi ne pas le faire aux yeux des autres pays ?

Certains royaumes sont restés méfiants et pourraient prendre ce présent pour une alliance militaire. Mais, si vous y tenez vraiment, nous pouvons officialiser cette union.

Quel est ce cadeau dont vous m'avez parlé ?

Une pierre d'Energist. De Drag Energist, pour être précis.

De la Drag Energist ! Mais à quoi est-ce que ça vous servirait ?

Oh, à rien. C'est simplement une relique de cette terrible guerre, un souvenir pour les générations à venir, une pièce de musée en quelque sorte. Pour que cette guerre soit définitivement la dernière.

C'est une bonne idée. Mais je ne peux pas vous faire don d'une Energist.

C'est regrettable.

C'est un produit dangereux et risquerait de bouleverser cette paix dont vous me parliez. Je ne veux pas qu'une telle guerre se reproduise à nouveau.

Je comprends tout à fait. Mais, rappelez-vous, pendant la guerre, Poss-Nyo est resté un royaume neutre et désarmé. Cela prouve que nos volontés sont tournées vers l'espoir de cette paix universelle.

La paix universelle…Un autre rêve…Je suis désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous et votre Roi, à la place ?

Non, Roi. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Voici votre pilule. Je vous l'offre !

Que dois-je en faire ?

Il suffit de l'avaler et de se laisser aller à ses rêves. Votre fiancée sera bientôt à vos côtés.

            Le moine tendit sa main à Van. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite pilule noire, semblable à toutes celles qui étaient fabriquées par les apothicaires dans les arrière-boutiques de leurs échoppes. Mais Van hésitait.

Prenez-la. N'ayez pas peur.

Il n'y aucun risque ?

Si, bien sûr. Je me dois d'être sincère avec vous. Mais, ces risques sont infimes. Et puis, même s'ils étaient importants, ne vaudraient-ils pas la peine d'être surmontés par amour ?

            Van saisit la pilule et l'amena près de ses yeux pour mieux l'observer.

            Soudain, un énorme bruit retentit. Van se tourna vers  la fenêtre. Des flammes immenses ravageaient la ville entière, comme des monstres rougeoyants qui avalaient tout sur leur passage.

            Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Avait-il été assez captivé par la proposition du moine, pour en oublier son royaume ? Pourquoi personne n'était venu le prévenir ?

            Tout à coup la fenêtre vers laquelle Van et le moine étaient tous les deux tournés vola en éclats. Van se jeta à terre pour éviter de recevoir des morceaux de verre. Ensuite, il lui sembla que tout avait cessé brusquement car il n'entendit et ne vit plus rien.

_Un peu de patience : la suite arrivera bientôt. En ce moment, je suis en pleines révisions, pour cause de concours dans moins de deux semaines... Après, je vous promets que les mises à jour seront plus régulières. A bientôt !!_


	11. Découverte du monde interdit

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
Merci à tous pour vos compliments et vos encouragements_

_Tenshi__ : _pour Folken, c'est une bonne idée... mais j'avoue que cette fic est déjà terminée (je poste les chapitres au compte goutte pour entretenir le suspense...) Je l'ai écrite il y a plusieurs années (j'étais jeune à l'époque !!) et je n'ai pas le courage de la recommencer. D'ailleurs mes fics Harry Potter (je ne sais pas si tu as jeté un coup d'oeil) me prennent trop de temps pour me lancer dans un autre projet. Mais tu pourrais te lancer dans l'écriture à ton tour, non ?

_Voilà la suite : on retourne sur Terre, mais plus pour longtemps... Bonne lecture !!  
  
_

**CHAPITRE 11 : DECOUVERTE DU MONDE INTERDIT**

****

****

            Hitomi et Ellia étaient sorties de la maison d'Amano et marchaient dans les rues de la capitale anglaise. Hitomi se posait de nombreuses questions : elle allait rencontrer Dieu…Comment était-il ? Ou plutôt comment était-elle ? Avait-elle une apparence humaine ? D'après l'histoire que lui avait racontée Ellia, oui. Hitomi n'avait jamais cru en Dieu. Mais, maintenant, avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle allait lui être présentée. Que pouvait-elle faire contre ça ? Rien, bien sûr. C'était la preuve irréfutable de l'existence de Dieu.

Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Si c'était le cas, c'était un rêve bien étrange et qui paraissait étonnamment réel. Si c'était le cas, à son réveil, elle serait certainement persuadée de la présence d'une force divine. Si c'était le cas…non, ce ne pouvait être un rêve. Les rêves ne sont jamais si effrayants, si vrais…

            Ellia ne parlait pas. En fait, elle maugréait plutôt des paroles incompréhensibles, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Hitomi n'osait l'interrompre, malgré une grande envie qui la tenaillait.

            Subitement, Ellia s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une rue calme et se tourna vers Hitomi. Elle ne la regardait pas directement mais, à la façon dont elle se mordillait les lèvres et dont elle se tordait les doigts, Hitomi comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? demanda-t-elle avec un air de compassion.

Un peu, oui. Je…je ne sais pas où on est !

Et…tu ne peux pas regarder sur ton carnet ?

Non. A partir du moment où il y a eu une erreur dedans, on ne plus s'y fier.

Je vois. Comment on va faire ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Il faudrait un véritable sixième sens pour retrouver ma mère…

            Hitomi se souvint des pouvoirs qu'elle avait développés lorsqu'elle avait été transportée sur Gaïa. Ils pourraient peut-être l'aider…

Je…je peux peut-être faire quelque chose…

Ah oui ? dit Ellia, peu convaincue. Et quoi ? Demander ton chemin à la mairie ?

Non ! Autrefois, je réussissais à trouver les choses invisibles en les visualisant dans mon esprit…

Tu veux dire que tu peux voir ma mère ?!

Peut-être qu'en me concentrant très fort…

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?!

…

Il faut absolument que tu essaie ! Je t'en prie !

Mais…je ne l'ai pas fait depuis des mois et je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai…

Tu peux quand même essayer. C'est notre dernière chance !

D'accord. Mais, pour la visualiser, il me faudrait une description d'elle.

Bien. Elle est très grande, et mince. Elle a de très longs cheveux blonds. Ils sont si longs qu'ils touchent le sol. Ses yeux sont noirs. Elle a une petite bouche et un petit nez. Son visage est…

Non, c'est inutile. Je n'y arrive pas !

Essaie encore ! Je t'en supplie !

Non, je ne peux pas. C'est trop difficile maintenant…

S'il te plaît !

Si tu veux, mais c'est la dernière fois.

Oui. Son visage est assez allongé. Elle porte des vêtements amples rouges qui …

Qui semblent briller ?

Oui ! Comment sais-tu cela ?

Je l'ai vue ! C'est par-là ! cria-t-elle en courant.

Eh ! Attends-moi !

            Hitomi continua à courir pendant un certain temps. Puis elle s'arrêta et ferma à nouveaux les yeux. Elle se remit à courir, suivie de près par Ellia, jusqu'à la porte d'un pavillon particulier, dans une rue déserte.

C'est ici, dit-elle.

Ici ? Tu en es sûre ?

Oui. C'est ici.

            Ellia s'avança et ouvrit la porte avec précautions. Le couloir qui suivait n'avait aucune marque de la présence de Dieu. C'était un couloir étroit et sombre, très peu décoré. Ellia fit signe à Hitomi de la suivre. Un peu de lumière passait en dessous une porte fermée.

Je suppose que c'est là ? demanda Ellia en désignant la porte.

            Hitomi haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Ellia ouvrit la porte. La pièce devait un salon, ou quelque chose comme ça car il y avait surtout des livres et des fauteuils. Une femme correspondant à la description d'Ellia était assise dan l'un de ces fauteuils et lisait. Lorsqu'elle vit Ellia et Hitomi, elle releva la tête de son livre et sourit. Puis elle se leva et s'avança vers elles. Ellia s'inclina profondément devant sa mère. Pour ne pas être ne reste, Hitomi fit de même. Au moment où elle allait se relever, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Elle s'immobilisa alors mais ouvrit les yeux. Dans la position où elle était, elle ne voyait que les jambes de la mère d'Ellia, drapées dans une grande longueur de tissu rouge brodé de fil doré. Après un certain temps, elle enleva sa main et recula de façon à voir Hitomi en entier.

Hitomi…dit-elle avec douceur.

Oui.

Je sens une grande force en toi…

            Ellia sursauta à l'écoute des paroles de sa mère.

Tu as besoin de nous, mais nous pourrions nous aussi avoir besoin de toi.

Maman !

Qu'y a-t-il ?

La prophétie…Elle a commencé à se réaliser…

Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Hélas, si ! Le carnet a commis une erreur.

A quel sujet ?

A propos du modélisateur de rêves que j'avais donné à Hitomi. Je ne lui ai donné qu'une seule pilule et pourtant il est écrit que je lui ai donné les deux.

En es-tu sûre ?

Oui. Mais…

Mais quoi ?

Je me suis trompée. Je lui ai donné le créateur d'oubli à la place du modélisateur de rêves…

Mais…comment as-tu pu ?

Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée…

Hitomi, sais-tu qui je suis ?

Oui. Vous êtes…Dieu.

C'est cela. Tu n'as donc pas oublié ?

Non.

C'est étrange…

C'est peut être à cause de la prophétie…tenta Ellia.

Certainement. Cependant, ta faute est impardonnable, Ellia. Pour te faire pardonner, tu devras l'aider à exhausser son rêve, sans mon aide cette fois car je ne peux quitter la Terre si la prophétie est commencée. Peut-être que le fait de t'exiler sur une autre planète te préserva de la malédiction…Ma chérie, tu me comprends ? Il faut que tu vives pour perpétuer notre lignée. Si tu meurs, la dynastie s'arrêtera à ta génération et les Dieux disparaîtront…

Mais, la prophétie…Elle signifie que nous allons disparaître de toutes façons ?

Non, pas forcément. Je risque de mourir, mais pas toi.

Je ne veux que tu meures ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURS ! J'ai trop besoin de toi…

Ne t'inquiète pas. Bientôt, tu en sauras autant que moi et tu seras capable de régner à ma place.

Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

Je te promets que je ne mourrais pas avant de te revoir. Je te le promets. Cette malédiction n'est pas une fatalité. Elle peut être évitée si les humains rebelles ne réussissent pas à renverser le pouvoir. J'y veillerai depuis la Terre. Toi, tu iras avec Hitomi sur Gaïa. Cela te permettra de ne pas prendre de risques. Les Dieux de cette planète ne sont pas concernés par la prophétie. Tu ne devrais normalement courir aucun risque là-haut.

Mais, je ne peux pas te laisser…

Je t'ai fait une promesse. Tu sais que je te tiens toujours mes promesses. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer tout ce que tu devras mettre en place pour Hitomi. Mais, elle ne peut rester ici, pendant cette conversation. Il faut la ramener chez elle.

            En entendant son nom, Hitomi se mit à trembler. Dans quelles aventures allait-elle à nouveau se lancer ? Allait-elle une fois de plus devoir abandonner sa famille, ses amis, le lycée ? Elle fit part de ses inquiétudes à Yaïto.

Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-elle. Je m'occuperai de cela. Ellia, envoie la chez elle.

Bien. Accroche-toi, Hitomi. Ca va secouer !

            Hitomi se crispa et ferma les yeux. Elle eut l'impression qu'un ouragan se déchaîner autour d'elle, mais sans la blesser. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans sa chambre. La nuit était sur le point de tomber. Sa mère l'appelait pour se mettre à table. Elle descendit, le cœur gros, pensant que c'était peut-être son dernier dîner en famille…


	12. Les yeux de l'oubli

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

**CHAPITRE 12 : LES YEUX DE L'OUBLI**

****

****

Soudain, Van ouvrit les yeux, complètement affolé. A sa grande surprise, il ne vit tout d'abord rien de plus que l'obscurité. Mais, quand ses yeux furent habitués au noir, il repéra plusieurs éléments qui lui semblaient familiers. Il chercha à savoir où il était. Il s'était éveillé en position allongée. Il tâta prudemment autour de lui. Il semblait être dans un lit. Il s'aventura hors de ce lit. Le parquet qui recouvrait le sol devait être d'aussi médiocre qualité que celui qui était dans sa chambre car il grinçait avec le même son aigu et désagréable. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans cette chambre. Van pensa tout d'abord que quelqu'un l'avait trouvé dans les décombres du palais incendié et l'avait ramené chez lui pour le soigner. Il avançait avec précautions dans la chambre, évitant soigneusement de se cogner dans les meubles. En tâtonnant les murs, il finit par trouver la poignée d'une porte. Il l'ouvrit et fut aveuglé par la lumière provenant de dehors.

Il sursauta alors, découvrant l'un des couloirs du palais. Il ouvrit la porte plus grande et se retourna pour avoir une vision plus exacte de la chambre qu'il avait occupée. De nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. C'était sa chambre ! Pourtant, sa chambre était située dans la même aile que son bureau. Le bureau ayant été détruit par les flammes, sa chambre devrait elle aussi avoir été brûlée ! Mais, il n'y avait aucun doute possible : c'était bel et bien sa chambre.

Il en sortit et marcha dans le couloir. Evidemment, c'était la nuit et personne n'était éveillé. Tout à coup, il entendit un cri :

Maître Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

            Van se tourna vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le cri, et découvrit Merle qui courait vers lui. Elle se jeta sur lui.

Maître Van ! Je suis contente de vous voir !

Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir. J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois restée dans l'incendie…

L'incendie ? Quel incendie ?

Comment ça quel incendie ? Celui de ce matin !

Mais, il n'y a pas eu d'incendie…

Pas d'incendie !

            Van s'approcha d'une fenêtre et en poussa les rideaux. En effet, ni l'extérieur du palais ni la ville ne portait les traces du terrible incendie auquel il avait pourtant assisté.

Mais…C'est incroyable ! Je n'ai pas pu rêver !

De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, Maître Van ? Je m'inquiète, moi !

Où est le moine qui est venu dans mon bureau ce matin ?

Quel moine ? Ce matin, c'était jour de fête. Vous n'avez reçu aucun visiteur…Expliquez-moi ! Je veux savoir ! JE VEUX SAVOIR !!!

Je n'y comprends plus rien…

Moi non plus ! Expliquez-moi !

Non, ce n'est rien Merle. J'ai dû rêver. Va te coucher. Il doit être très tard.

Mais…

            Van s'éloigna, sous le regard inquisiteur de Merle. Il regagna sa chambre et alluma une lampe.

Aurai-je rêvé ? Pourtant, cela paraissait si réel…

            Il se promenait de long en large dans sa chambre. Soudain, en s'approchant d'une petite table, il vit un minuscule objet noir. Il s'en empara. La pilule noire ! Comment le moine l'avait-il appelée ? Le modélisateur de rêves…Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Il avait vraiment rencontré cet homme qui lui avait offert cette pilule. Malgré tout, il ne gardait aucun souvenir du reste de la journée. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi Merle ne se rappelait-elle pas de l'incendie, ni du moine ? S'il lui avait donné la pilule, il l'avait forcément rencontré ! Etait-il possible qu'il ait…des hallucinations ? Non, il ne pouvait y croire.

            Le modélisateur pouvait lui permettre de retrouver Hitomi. Au début, il avait ressenti de la méfiance à l'égard du moine, mais peu à peu, cette sensation s'était dissipée. Il se demandait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, s'il ne prenait pas de risques en l'utilisant. Mais retrouver celle qu'il aimait était ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout. Cela valait bien de souffrir un peu, par la faute de la pilule. Il la regardait avec un sentiment indéfinissable, à la fois attiré par ses pouvoirs inimaginables et repoussé par son aspect lugubre.

            Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas d'abord en parler à Merle avant de s'en servir…Mais, que lui dirait-elle ? Qu'Hitomi finirait par le rejoindre un jour ou l'autre, que cela ne servait à rien de prendre des risques inutiles. Elle ne comprendrait certainement pas que son désir était plus fort que tout et surpassait son appréhension face à l'inconnu. Il attrapa la pilule et, sans la regarder, de peur de perdre la minuscule once de courage qu'il lui restait, il l'avala.

            Il attendit quelques instants, puis comme rien ne se passait, il commença à croire qu'il s'était fait avoir par un moine sans scrupules. Il soupira de déception.

Il vaut mieux que je me recouche. Ca ne sert à rien de rester comme ça…se dit-il.

            Il s'allongea et laissa aller ses pensées vers le souvenir d'Hitomi, comme chaque fois, qu'il se sentait inutile. Après quelques minutes, il sentit qu'il s'endormait. C'était une sensation étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. La vision du visage d'Hitomi s'effaçait peu à peu, sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus la force de penser à quoique ce soit…

            Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une grande et longue pièce claire. Le jour était levé, mais cela ne le surprit pas. La pièce était une sorte de galerie percée de très nombreuses fenêtres par où entraient les rayons du soleil. Il se leva doucement. Ses membres étaient endoloris, mais il ne réussissait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir mal. Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant un repère, quelque chose de familier. Mais, il ne trouva rien. Il tenta de se souvenir où il était avant d'arriver ici. Même en se concentrant de toutes ses forces, il n'y parvenait pas.

            Il s'avança vers l'une des fenêtres. La pièce où il était devait être située au rez-de-chaussée d'une grande bâtisse carrée, percée d'une petite cour transformée en jardin, sur lequel donnait la galerie. Il observa longuement le jardin, espérant y trouver un indice sur…Mais sur quoi ? Il avait l'impression que sa tête était vide.

En reculant, il vit un visage qui se reflétait dans la vitre. Il se retourna. Personne. Il revint à la fenêtre en silence et regarda à nouveau dans la vitre, avec plus de précision. Le visage était toujours là ! Soudain, il comprit. Il toucha sa bouche du bout des doigts. Le reflet fit de même. Il ferma un œil. L'image l'imita, en même temps que lui. Il s'approcha et fronça les sourcils. En voyant le reflet en faire autant, il dit à voix haute :

C'est…moi…

            Il sursauta en voyant les lèvres de l'image dans la vitre bouger. Il approcha sa main de la fenêtre. Au même moment, une autre main se rapprocher de la sienne, derrière le carreau. Lorsqu'elle se rencontrèrent, il sentit le contact froid du verre. Pour être certain, il toucha son autre main. Elle était tiède et moite.

            Il recula, effrayé. Il ne s'était pas reconnu. Son propre visage l'avait surpris. Que s'attendait-il à voir ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

            Il poursuivit sa quête en marchant dans la galerie. C'était une pièce simple, dallée de carrelage blanc et noir, aux murs peints à la chaux, très impersonnelle. Aucun souvenir ne lui revenait. Il arriva enfin devant une porte entrouverte. Il la poussa délicatement mais elle grinça malgré tout. La pièce suivante était un vestibule aussi inconnue que la galerie. Il y avait trois autres portes dans ce vestibule. Il en ouvrit une, au hasard. Elle donnait sur le petit jardin qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre. Il en ouvrit une seconde. Celle-ci ouvrait la voie vers une galerie en tous points semblables à la précédente. Il ouvrit la dernière. Derrière celle-là, il y avait un escalier en bois. Il referma la troisième porte et soupira de désespoir. Il ne se souvenait de rien, absolument rien…


	13. Transition vers une suite peu vraisembla...

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture..._

_  
  
_Merci à tous les reviewers, c'est vraiment génial de se sentir soutenue... Je vous demande pardon pour le retard, j'étais en plein concours... Mais maintenant, c'est terminé et je vous promets d'être plus ponctuelle !! Bon courage et bonne chance à tous ceux qui son en examens..._  
  
_

**CHAPITRE 13 : TRANSITION VERS UNE SUITE PEU VRAISEMBLABLE**

****

****

            Hitomi attendait Ellia dans sa chambre, terriblement angoissée. Hier encore, elle rêvait paisiblement à Van, gardant un peu d'espoir, mais sans trop y croire. Mais aujourd'hui, Elle était sur le point de le retrouver. Bien sûr, elle était folle de joie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment d'angoisse devant un départ si inopin

            Chez elle, tout le monde était couché. Elle attendait Ellia depuis déjà près de deux heures et cette attente commençait à lui sembler longue.

            Quitter sa famille lui était malgré tout très difficile…Et si sa mère ne s'en remettait pas ? Elle avait paru tellement inquiète, cet après-midi, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé. Elle n'avait de cesse de se demander pourquoi personne ne lui avait parlé de son absence prolongée. C'était comme si…rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, Van était réel, elle en était certaine. Elle ne pouvait être tombée amoureuse d'un mirage !

            Soudain, elle ressentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle se tourna et vit Ellia qui lui souriait tendrement.

Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air préoccupée. Tu n'es pas contente de partir ?

Si, bien sûr. Mais, mes parents…que vont-ils penser ?

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me débrouillerai pour cela. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Merci. C'est vraiment gentil à toi de t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais…

C'est normal. C'est mon rôle, en tant que futur Dieu. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir. Tu es la première personne dont je m'occupe. Et peut-être la dernière…

Non ! Ne dis pas ça !

La prophétie annonce pourtant une fêlure dans la dynastie divine. C'est ainsi, on n'y peut rien. Tant pis. De toutes façons, on ne sert déjà plus à grand chose.

C'est faux ! Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que je serais devenue sans toi ? Il y a sûrement des tas de personnes à travers le monde qui ont besoin de toi et de ta mère…

J'aimerai en être aussi sûre que toi.

Je t'assure.

Merci. C'est gentil. Je n'y crois pas, mais c'est gentil. J'aimerais que tous les humains soient aussi sympas que toi…

            Hitomi lui offrit un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

Il faut qu'on y aille, sinon, il sera trop tard...

Bien.

Tiens, voilà ton modélisateur de rêves, dit Ellia en tendant une pilule blanche.

J'ai le droit d'en avoir une autre ?

Oui. Tu n'en as pas encore eu, en fait.

Mais, tu as dit qu'il était dangereux d'utiliser ces bidules après la prophétie du machin-chouette…

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je fais. Alors, voilà, à toi de m'emmener loin d'ici.

Tu es sûre ?

Oui. C'est la seule solution…

            Hitomi regarda la pilule avec appréhension. Elle était dans la dernière ligne droite. Désormais, Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la séparer de Van ? Apparemment, plus rien. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée de revoir celui qu'elle aimait. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Je…je ne sais pas si je peux, dit-elle.

Hitomi, tu dois le faire. Aussi bien pour toi, que pour ma mère et moi…Je t'en prie. Tu es tout ce qu'il nous reste.

C'est si difficile…

Ce n'était pas ce dont tu rêvais ?

Si…Mais…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

C'est simplement le stress. Je te promets que je ferais tout pour t'aider à retrouver celui que tu recherches…Tu peux me faire confiance. Je te le jure.

            Hitomi étouffa un sanglot et avala la pilule. Tout à coup, elle se mit à pleurer. Ellia la prit dans ses bras.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Tu seras heureuse auprès de lui…

C'est…c'est pour toi que…je m'inquiète…

Ce n'est pas la peine. Concentre-toi seulement sur ton rêve. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien…

            Hitomi ouvrit des yeux encore ensommeillés et découvrit un ciel d'un bleu impeccable. Elle était allongée dans une prairie, à côtés d'Ellia, qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle se tourna sur elle-même, pour savoir où elle était. Cet endroit ne lui rappelait rien. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. La Terre… Elle pouvait voir la Terre ! Elle était donc bien sur Gaïa ! Elle réveilla Ellia.

Ellia ! Regarde, cria-t-elle en montrant le ciel du doigt.

Quoi ? Quelle heure il est ? J'suis crevée, moi !

On est sur Gaïa !

Sur… On est arrivées ! C'est incroyable !

Comment ça ?

Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est que, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que je serais un jour sur une autre planète que la Terre… A ton avis, on est où, sur Gaïa ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Il faut qu'on le sache. Viens, on va tacher de trouver quelqu'un a qui demander notre chemin…

            Ellia se leva en baillant. Hitomi et elle commencèrent à marcher dans une direction quelconque. Elles ne bénéficiaient d'aucun repère géographique.

Dis, Ellia…demanda Hitomi.

Hum ?

Est-ce qu'il y a un Dieu ici ?

Sur Gaïa ?

Oui.

En fait, il y en a plusieurs.

Vraiment ? Et tu les as déjà rencontrés ?

Non. D'ailleurs, il est impossible de les rencontrer.

Pourquoi ? Il s sont invisibles ?

Dans un sens oui. Les Dieux de cette planète ne sont que des Dieux virtuels.

Des Dieux…virtuels ?

Oui. Ce que ça signifie, c'est que, au contraire de ce qui s'est passé sur la Terre, ici, ce ne sont pas les Dieux qui ont créé les hommes, mais les hommes qui ont créé les Dieux.

Quoi ?

Les Dieux sont des inventions des hommes de cette planète. En somme, ils n'existent pas. Ce ne sont que des mythes, rien de plus…

Donc, en gros, on peut dire qu'il n'y a pas de Dieux ici ?

Non, il faut quand même considérer qu'il y a des Dieux sur Gaïa. Même s'ils ne sont pas matériels, ils ont quand même une existence dans le cœur des hommes et dans leur vie quotidienne.

Mouais…

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

Parce que je voudrais savoir si Van prie…

Tu en poses des questions ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?! Oh, regarde ! Là bas, ce n'est pas un village ?

Mais si !

Viens, on va peut-être trouver quelqu'un qui connaît ton fiancé !


	14. Modification d'identité

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

**CHAPITRE 14 : MODIFICATION D'IDENTITE**

****

****

            Van hésitait devant les trois portes. Laquelle choisir ? De toutes façons, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Elles étaient toutes les trois en tous points semblables. Et puis, chacune le conduirait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaîtrait certainement pas…Sans grande conviction, il opta pour la première porte, celle qui conduisait au jardin.

C'était un jardin minuscule, sombre et triste à mourir. Il y avait quelques arbres grisâtres et à moitié morts qui végétaient, las, des allées symétriques et monotones, recouvertes de pavés sales et grossièrement taillés, et qui semblaient avoir été usés par des années de marche intempestive.

En quelques pas, Van arriva au centre du jardin. C'était à cet endroit que se rencontraient les quatre allées, aussi lugubres les unes que les autres. Une fontaine semblait avoir été posée là pour égayait ce jardin, qui ressemblait plus à un cimetière qu'à un parc. En vain…

            Le désespoir. Ce jardin ne respirait que le désespoir. Rien d'autre que cela…

            Van tentait de faire abstraction chacune des questions qu'il pourrait se poser sur son identité, comme si elles avaient le pouvoir de détruire son esprit, de l'absoudre jusqu'à le réduire à l'état de cadavre abandonné à la mort et à l'enfer.

            Qu'allait-il devenir ? C'était son unique pensée. Quelque part, il y avait peut-être quelqu'un que se posait cette même question. Mais, qui ? Il ne pouvait dissoudre ces interrogations ; elles semblaient s'unir les unes aux autres afin de montrer qu'elles étaient bien plus fortes que lui, cet être insignifiant et sans personnalité.

            Soudain, il sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son visage. Il leva la tête et regarda vers le ciel. Il était d'un gris plus triste que celui des pavés du jardin. Il n'allait pas tarder à y avoir une bonne averse…

            Van s'assit à côté de la fontaine et se mit à pleurer. Même la sensation de la pluie sur sa peau lui semblait nouvelle. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir ressentie auparavant. Et pourtant, là où il vivait avant, il devait pleuvoir quelquefois. Ou alors, il avait peut-être vécu dans un désert. Le mot désert lui était venu subitement à l'esprit. Il chercha à imaginer ce qu'était un désert, mais il n'y parvint pas. Un désert…Est-ce que c'était comme ce jardin ? Ou bien, ça ressemblait à autre chose ? Mais à quoi ? Il n'avait pas d'autres images dans son esprit que celles de ce jardin, du couloir et de son visage reflété dans la fenêtre tout à l'heure.

            Le tonnerre retentit et le fit frissonner. Il eut tout à coup la vision d'un robot métallique, immense et effrayant. La vision s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue.

            Van se releva et écarquilla les yeux. Le robot avait bel et bien disparu. Il se tourna et se retourna sur lui-même, déchaîné.

Van ! entendit-il.

            En entendant cette voix, Van s'arrêta brusquement et tendit l'oreille.

Est-ce que tu as vu Van ?

Non, seigneur. Il n'est plus dans la galerie ?

Idiot ! S'il y était, tu crois que je viendrais te demander si tu l'avais vu ?

Pardon, seigneur. Veuillez m'excuser…

Si je devais pardonner à tous les imbéciles dans ton genre, je n'aurais pas le temps pour autre chose. Comment est-ce que je réussis à m'en sortir avec de pareils associés…Fiche-moi le camp !

Oui, seigneur.

Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer ?

            Van s'était détourné de la conversation. Ces deux hommes lui importaient peu. Il lui semblait qu'ils parlaient d'un domestique peu soumis, qui devait se nommer Van.

Van !

            Le premier homme continuait d'appeler le domestique. Van entreprit de rentrer dans la galerie car il pleuvait de plus en plus.

Van ! Voilà  de bien longues minutes que je vous appelle. Pourquoi ne répondiez-vous pas ?

            Van continua d'avancer, sans penser que l'homme s'adressait à lui.

Van, répéta l'homme en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

            Van se retourna, l'air agressif, prêt à frapper cet homme.

Allons, Van. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? D'abord, vous ne me répondez pas, puis vous faites mine de me frapper ! Vous auriez donc oublié tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ?

_ Ce qu'il a fait pour moi…pensa Van. J'ai…perdu la mémoire et il ne le sait pas ! Dois-je lui dire ?_

Van ? Vous n'allez pas bien ?

Euh…si. Je vais très bien.

Vous me rassurez. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que vous aviez perdu la mémoire !

            L'homme rit gaiement. Van restait abasourdi par cette rencontre.

Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Je vous laisse seul une petite minute, et je vous retrouve dans le jardin, trempé jusqu'aux os ! Il ne faudrait pas que notre meilleur soldat ne prenne froid…

Votre meilleur soldat ? s'écria Van.

Oui, notre meilleur soldat. Ne jouez pas au modeste ; vous savez très bien ce que vous valez, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant, mais terrifié par l'allure étrange de cet homme.

Venez donc. J'ai à vous parler sérieusement d'une affaire de la plus haute importance.

            Il l'entraîna vers la porte par laquelle Van était sorti. Ils montèrent l'escalier qu'il avait vu auparavant. L'un des murs de la cage d'escaliers était recouvert d'un immense miroir. Quand Van y vit son image, il fut moins surpris que la première fois ; peut-être commençait-il à s'habituer à sa nouvelle apparence…

            Le premier étage était constitué d'un long couloir étroit et sinueux. Le parquet était si poussiéreux qu'il semblait ne pas avoir été ciré depuis des années. L'homme entra dans une pièce et fit signe à Van de le suivre, puis il lui offrit un siège.

Van…J'ai un service à vous demander. Puis-je vous en donner connaissance ?

…

Aurais-je tort de considérer votre silence comme une approbation ?

Non, non. Continuez, je vous prie.

Sachant votre reconnaissance dévouée envers notre groupuscule, je suis certain que vous n'avez en aucun cas oublié ce que j'ai fait pour vous, il y a quelque mois…

Euh…non. Bien sûr que non.

            Van n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait.

C'est pourquoi, vous accepterez sans aucun doute de me rendre ce minuscule service, d'autant plus qu'il pourrait contribuer à votre vengeance personnelle aussi qu'à celle du pays tout entier.

Ma vengeance…personnelle ?

Oui. N'aviez-vous pas formulé le vœu, en arrivant ici, de venger votre famille ?

Si, c'est vrai…

En ce cas, ceci vous serait rendu possible par cet acte.

Pardon ?

Eh bien, il s'agirait en fait d'une affaire d'espionnage très poussé à Fanélia.

Quel est le rapport avec ma famille ?

Allons, vous n'ignorez pas que la famille royale de Fanélia est responsable de l'assassinat de toute votre famille. Si je ne vous avais pas sauvé in extremis de cet attentat, vous y seriez mort, vous aussi.

            Van sursauta.

_ Ma famille a été tuée par ces gens ! pensa-t-il._

Qu'y a-t-il ? Aurais-je fait resurgir de douloureux souvenirs ? Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse sincèrement.

C'est que…je…Ce n'est pas grave.

            Il avait failli avouer son amnésie à cet homme. Cependant, ce dernier lui offrait la possibilité de venger sa famille. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cette occasion. Si l'homme apprenait qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, il l'écarterait certainement de cette affaire. Malgré qu'il ne se souvienne plus d'elle, sa famille méritait sûrement une vengeance, si ce que l'homme lui avait raconté était vrai. Il n'avait pas les moyens de mettre en doute les paroles de cet homme, qui semblait le considérer comme son disciple favori.

De quoi s'agit exactement ? demanda-t-il.

Il suffirait que vous preniez la place du Roi.

Que je…Mais, c'est impossible !

Rien n'est impossible, mon cher Van. Votre ressemblance avec le Roi est troublante. Il est fort probable que la famille royale elle-même s'y méprenne. En outre, vous avez le même âge, vous portez le même prénom et vous êtes tous deux très doués en ce qui concerne le maniement du sabre. Cela me paraît par conséquent très faisable. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je…je ne sais pas.

Il faudrait que vous donniez votre réponse rapidement car un plan chargé nous attend, vous comprenez ? Cependant, je sais à quel point vous estimez notre système de vendetta collective. Et le Cercle de l'Iris est là pour cela…

Oui, le Cercle de l'Iris est mon…

            Il hésitait.

Votre sauveur, c'est cela ? Vous avez raison. Après tout, vous nous devez bien cela. Mais, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde influer sur votre décision.

Vous ne m'influencez pas. Ma décision est déjà prise : j'accepte.

Quelle bonne parole vous avez eu là ! Je vous en félicite ! Vous ne le regretterez pas, et vos feux parents non plus…


	15. Retrouvailles sans précédents

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

_Merci à tous les reviewers !!! N'hésitez à me faire part de vos hypothèses quant au déroulement de l'histoire, c'est toujours très intéressant !  
  
_

**CHAPITRE 15 : RETROUVAILLES SANS PRECEDENTS**

****

****

Hitomi et Ellia avaient continué leur chemin vers le village qu'elles avaient aperçu depuis l'endroit où elles avaient "atterri". Le paysage, composé de montagnes basses et verdoyantes, n'était pas étranger à Hitomi.

            Le village semblait désert, excepté quelques enfants qui jouaient dans les rues. Ellia entra sans hésiter dans une sorte de boutique sombre et sale.

Bonjour ! dit-elle joyeusement.

            La boutique était vide, mais, au son de la voix d'une éventuelle cliente, un homme ventru et vêtu d'un grand tablier brun s'avança vers elles.

Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Euh…oui, peut-être. Nous cherchons un certain…comment il s'appelle déjà ?

Van. Van Fanel.

Ah oui. Je vois.

Vous le connaissez ? demanda Ellia.

Bien sûr ! C'est le roi de Fanélia ! Tout le monde le connaît. Il a beaucoup participé au retour de la paix sur Gaïa, lors de la dernière guerre. D'où sortez-vous pour ne pas connaître son nom ? De la Terre ?!

Exactement, nous venons de la T…

Elle plaisante bien sûr ! répliqua Hitomi. En fait, elle n'a pas toute sa tête, vous comprenez…

Eh ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi sur moi ! De quoi je vais avoir l'air ?!

Vous voyez, elle n'est même pas consciente de sa démence !!! Alors, vous pouvez me dire quel chemin il faut prendre pour aller à Fanélia ?

A Fanélia ! A pied ?!

Oui, nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens de transport…

Mais vous n'y parviendrez jamais ! Il y a des milliers de kilomètres entre Astria et Fanélia !

Astria ?!

Oui. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ignorez où vous êtes ?

Non, non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que vous nous conseillez ?

Il faudrait que vous gagniez Pallas et que vous preniez le bateau jusqu'à Poss-Nyo, puis que vous trouviez quelqu'un qui accepte de vous emmener jusqu'à Fanélia. Mais, même comme cela, ça risque de vous prendre des jours…

Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important est déjà fait. Au revoir.

Si vous voulez plus de renseignements, aller voir le forgeron, au bout de la rue, à droite. Il a un tas de connaissances. Il pourra peut-être vous aider.

Merci !

            Ellia et Hitomi sortirent de la boutique précipitamment. Hitomi était aux anges.

Tu te rends compte ?! On est en Astria !

Et alors ?

Je connais beaucoup de gens ici ! Je suis sûre que dès que l'on sera arrivées à Pallas, ils nous aideront.

Tu crois ?

Bien sûr ! Je suis si contente ! Mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ?

Je ne sais pas…Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, ici. Au fait, tu sais, je n'apprécie pas trop que tu me fasses passer pour la débile de service…

C'est pas de ma faute ! T'avais qu'à tenir ta langue ! Sur Gaïa, la plupart des gens considèrent les habitants de la Terre comme des détraqués qui portent la poisse et le mauvais œil.

Vraiment ? Ils n'ont pas toute leur tête par ici ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette discrimination non fondée ?! Enfin, c'est quand même compréhensible : ils ne sont pas aussi évolués que les Terriens…

Et ce sont eux qui sont sensés faire de la discrimination ?

Hein ?

Oh, rien…Ca m'étonne que tu ne saches pas ça.

Pourquoi ?

Ben, tu es Dieu. Après tout, tu devrais être omnisciente…

Pas du tout ! Je ne fais qu'apprendre !

Mais quand même…

Mais non ! s'écria Ellia, furieuse.

Mais si ! répliqua Hitomi sur le même ton.

Mais non !

Mais si !

            Soudain, Ellia se crispa.

Ellia ? demanda Hitomi.

…

            Ellia ne bougeait plus et ne répondait pas. Elle avait un regard vide et inexpressif.

Ellia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y…

Ellia avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche d'Hitomi pour l'empêcher de parler. Cette dernière se débattait et tentait de crier. Les enfants qui jouaient dans la rue observaient cette scène avec curiosité. Peu à peu, Ellia relâcha sa pression et la libéra.

Ca va pas ? Tu es cinglée ou quoi ? hurla Hitomi.

J'ai cru sentir quelque chose…murmura Ellia, tout en restant concentrée.

Hein ?

Il y avait une présence…

Quoi ?

J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous a accompagné jusqu'ici.

Mais qui ?

Je ne sais pas.

Tu rêves ! Personne n'aurait pu nous suivre sur Gaïa !

J'ai bien peur que si. Avec la prophétie de la fatalité divine, tout devient possible. Un des rebelles a très bien pu venir avec nous, sans que nous nous en rendions compte.

Les rebelles ?

Oui. Ce sont des humains qui connaissent l'existence de la prophétie et qui ont juré de s'y joindre pour contribuer à notre perte. Ce sont EUX la prophétie. Ils possèdent autant de pouvoirs que nous, peut-être même plus, désormais.

Mais, s'ils sont sur Gaïa, ce n'est pas seulement la Terre qui va en souffrir…

Et oui ! C'est cela qui me fait peur.

Pourtant, il n'y a pas de Dieux ici. Alors, qu'est-ce qui peut bien les intéresser sur cette planète ?

Les Dieux leur importent peu. Ils ne veulent que le pouvoir. La prophétie est un moyen pour y parvenir, mais pas une fin en soi.

C'est-à-dire ?

Ce qu'ils souhaitent, ce n'est pas seulement de faire tomber la dynastie divine, c'est avant tout de prendre le pouvoir partout, sur la Terre, comme ici !

Arrête un peu. Je suis sûre que tu stresses pour rien. Je me demande comment tu fais pour te mettre de telles idées dans la tête ! Viens plutôt avec moi. C'est la boutique que nous a indiquée le premier commerçant…

            Hitomi et Ellia entrèrent dans la forge. En dehors de quelques personnes qui attendaient en discutant, il n'y avait personne dans le bâtiment. Hitomi s'avança de quelques pas. Le forgeron apparut bientôt.

Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

Euh…oui, répondit Hitomi. On nous a conseillé de venir ici pour trouver un moyen de transport jusqu'à Pallas.

Pallas ? J'ai justement quelqu'un qui doit s'y rendre. Attendez, je vais le chercher…

            L'homme partit et revint presque aussitôt, suivi d'un jeune homme qui n'était autre que…Allen !

Allen ! s'écria Hitomi.

Hitomi ! Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

C'est une longue histoire…Mais, dis-moi, tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

Oui, je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça, non ?

Ouais, c'est pas mal. J'ai…un service à te demander…

Vas-y.

En fait, il faudrait que tu nous amènes jusqu'à Pallas.

Nous ?

Oui, moi et …

Et moi ! Salut, je m'appelle Ellia. Alors, Hitomi, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me présenter à ton ami ?

Voici Allen, un ami de longue date. Et Ellia, une…amie de moins longue date.

Enchantée, mademoiselle. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Oh merci…Euh, je…je suis ravie, aussi…

Qu'est-ce que t'as, Ellia ? T'es toute rouge…demanda Hitomi ironiquement.

Oh, tais-toi !

            L'attitude d'Ellia la faisait sourire. Elle aussi était passée par-là.

Alors, continua-t-elle, tu voudrais bien nous emmener à Pallas ?

Bien sûr. Mais si tu me dis pourquoi tu es ici.

OK, je t'expliquerais ça en route. Ca risque d'être long…

            Après le départ d'Allen et des filles, le forgeron avait repris son travail. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Au moment où il allait fermer boutique, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau gris et portant une chaîne argentée agrémentée d'un étrange pendentif bariolé, approcha de la boutique.

Désolé, monsieur, dit le forgeron. On ferme.

Attendez ! J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Oui ?

Vous n'auriez pas vu passer deux filles habillées bizarrement ?

Quand vous dîtes "bizarrement", vous voulez dire "un peu comme vous" ?

Ouais, c'est ça. Un peu comme moi. Alors ?

C'est possible…

            L'homme s'élança sur lui.

Quoi ? Où sont-elles allées ?

Je…

Réponds, espèce de lâche !

            Il brandissait un poignard qu'il lui glissa sous le cou.

Vas-y, réponds si tu ne veux pas y passer.

Je crois qu'elles sont parties avec un homme à Pallas…

A Pallas, tu dis ? Avec qui ?

Je ne sais pas…

Si, tu sais ! Dis le moi !

Je ne suis pas sûr mais…

Mais ?

Allen Schezar…

C'est son nom ?

Oui. C'est un chevalier céleste, je crois.

Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ?

J'en suis sûr. Il portait la tenue de chevaliers…

Bien…Tu vois : quand tu veux, tu peux être sympa. Et surtout, ne t'avises pas de parler de moi à quiconque. Sinon, ça risque de mal se passer pour toi, pigé ?

Oui, m'sieur…

            Le mystérieux homme lui tourna le dos et sortit de la boutique, laissant le forgeron seul, complètement effrayé.

_Elles vont tenter d'aller jusqu'à Fanélia avec le Croisé de ce mec. Il faut que j'y arrive avant elles. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Mes pouvoirs dépassent largement les leurs. Il suffit que je me télétransporte jusque là-bas. Ensuite, je n'aurais plus qu'à les attendre pour leur infliger leur châtiment…_

_  
  
J'espère que vous commencez à vous poser des questions. Et que vous n'êtes pas trop choqué(e)s par la nouvelle coupe de cheveux d'Allen ! _


	16. Relation de cause à effet

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

**CHAPITRE 16 : RELATIONS DE CAUSE A EFFETS**

****

****

            Van était remonté dans la pièce qui devait lui servir de chambre. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur sa vie passée l'avait complètement bouleversé. Sa vie était une vie de misère, mais son unique souhait était d'en retrouver tous les souvenirs, même les plus sanglants et les plus horribles. C'était absurde, paradoxal de vouloir retrouver la mémoire d'une vie de sang et de crimes mais il pensait que le seul moyen pour y parvenir était de venger sa famille. Ce geste aurait peut-être un effet bénéfique sur sa mémoire…

            Atao, le moine qui avait recueilli Van était resté seul dans son bureau. Toute l'histoire qu'il avait racontée à Van, sa famille tuée pendant la guerre, n'était pas un pur produit de son imagination. C'était SON histoire. En faisant croire à quelqu'un que ces événements lui appartenaient, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi la mémoire de sa famille.

 C'est vrai, ses parents, ses frères et sœurs avaient été tués lors d'une guerre. Mais pas lors de la dernière. Qui les lui avait enlevé ? Quel sans-cœur avait bien pu commettre cette action abominable ? La famille royale de Fanélia ? Pourquoi pas…A cette époque, elle ne représentait qu'une dictature, un régime totalitaire…Mais aujourd'hui, tout devait être différent…C'était du moins ce qu'il espérait.

Cela était arrivé il y a bien longtemps déjà, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Etant le cadet de la famille, ses parents avaient tout fait pour le protéger. Et ils avaient réussi, car lui seul avait survécu. Atao avait vu toute sa famille périr sous les coups de bandits qui avaient profité de la période de terreur qui régnait à cause de la guerre pour détrousser de nombreuses victimes. Il était resté pendant des jours seul dans cette maison où il avait grandi et qui empestait désormais le sang et la pourriture, sans boire, sans manger, sans bouger. Les corps de ses parents avaient commencé leur lente décomposition devant lui. Un jour, des moines étaient entrés dans la maison pour bénir les corps. Ils avaient trouvé le jeune garçon, affreusement maigre, presque mort, et l'avaient recueilli. Ils l'avaient élevé dans leur temple, et lui avaient donné une éducation digne d'un futur moine. Au fur et à mesure des années, il s'était ouvert à ces moines, tout en restant suffisamment distant, solitaire. Lorsqu'il fut en âge de choisir sa voie, il devint moine.

Puis la guerre, cette guerre terrible, cette guerre monstrueuse, qui avait fait tant de victimes, avait éclaté. Atao avait vu les corps s'éteindre et les âmes s'envoler autour de lui, sans pouvoir agir. Les souvenirs de la mort de sa famille lui revenaient immanquablement chaque fois qu'il devait bénir des cadavres. Cette religion, dans laquelle il avait tant espéré trouver un moyen d'oublier cette enfance qui l'avait détruit, n'avait dorénavant plus aucun sens pour lui. Il ne servait à rien de bénir les morts. Il fallait protéger les vivants des affres de la guerre, lutter pour la survie des victimes, éduquer les enfants afin qu'ils ne sombrent pas dans cette folie destructrice et pugnace. Mais il lui semblait que personne ne se préoccupait de ces gens qui mourraient les uns après les autres. Alors il s'était échappé du temple, il avait fui ces rites dénués de sens. Il avait aidé clandestinement  des médecins, des ouvriers de la paix qui avaient le même but que lui.

A la fin de la guerre, Atao n'avait plus eu qu'une seule idée en tête : construire un monde nouveau dans lequel chacun pouvait vivre en paix, en harmonie avec les autres et avec eux-mêmes. Mais pour cela il fallait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. La guerre avait appauvri le peuple et enrichi les dirigeants. Cette guerre si atroce avait laissé place à la famine, aux épidémies. Il avait créé une organisation qui devait aider les pauvres et les oubliés. Ils étaient si nombreux…Son organisation cherchait désespérément l'argent nécessaire à son fonctionnement. C'est alors qu'il avait eu l'idée de se servir du Roi de Fanélia. Le royaume de Fanélia était un des héros de la paix retrouvée, et avait par conséquent acquis de nombreuses richesses dont le peuple ne profitait pas assez, selon Atao.

Il connaissait l'histoire de Van, cet amour qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Il avait conçu un plan très élaboré qui lui permettrait de gagner énormément d'argent pour son association. Il avait réussi à s'introduire dans le palais royal et à modifier la mémoire de Van en l'effaçant. Van regagnerait son palais, pensant qu'il ne serait qu'un imposteur. Atao l'inciterait à débourser un maximum d'argent pour les habitants de son pays les plus démunis. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à effacer cette période de la mémoire de Van et à la remplacer par une autre, qu'il aurait inventée de toute part, mais qui lui semblerait réelle. Le peuple vivrait mieux, la pauvreté serait enrayée et tout se finirait bien grâce à ces pilules qu'il avait découvertes quand les bandits qui avaient tué sa famille les avaient laissé tomber dans sa maison. C'était peut-être un signe…Ceux qui avaient tué sa famille allaient peut-être sauver son  pays…

Cela semblait si facile…Mais, il se méprisait malgré tout d'utiliser ainsi les sentiments d'un homme qui n'avait peut-être même pas conscience des malheurs de son peuple.

Maître Atao !

            Une voix retentit, suivi de coups discrets à la porte.

Oui. Entrez !

            La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un jeune homme d'allure simple et banale.

Maître. Quelqu'un demande à vous voir…

Qui donc ?

Je ne sais pas. Il…il prétend venir de la…Lune des Illusions…

De la…répéta-t-il, en ouvrant de grands yeux. Faites-le entrer immédiatement.

            Le jeune homme s'effaça. Un autre homme prit sa place. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau gris et portait au cou un collier des plus étranges.

Bonjour, dit-il.

Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ?

Je me nomme Liniriel.

Vous venez vraiment de la Terre ?

Comme je vous l'ai fait dire !

Que me voulez-vous ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici.

Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Que me voulez-vous ?

Vous ? Rien. Votre personne ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Alors ?

Ce sont vos plans qui m'intéressent. Ils pourraient bien m'être utiles…

Mes plans ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Je parle de vos projets concernant le Roi de Fanélia…

Le Roi de Fanélia ? Expliquez-vous, je ne comprends pas.

Vous savez très bien de quoi je souhaite vous entretenir. Je connais vos intentions, à propos de ce jeune homme, vos besoins d'argent et les moyens que vous avez inventés pour y parvenir…

Comment…comment ?

Je sais beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez. N'oubliez pas que je viens de la Terre et que là-bas les choses sont différentes de ce qu'elles sont ici.

Pardon ?

Nos deux planètes n'évoluent pas dans la même dimension. C'est pourquoi j'ai ici des pouvoirs inexplicables que je n'ai pas chez moi. Ces pouvoirs me permettent de voir clair en vous. Je vous connais mieux que vous vous connaissez vous-même. Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé, il y a des années de cela…

            Atao pâlit de frayeur.

Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il.

Il se trouve que j'étais sur Gaïa à cette époque et mes pouvoirs m'ont été bien utiles. Si vous acceptez mon offre, ils le seront à nouveau pour vous…

…

Je connais les sans-cœur qui ont lâchement assassiné votre famille devant vos yeux d'enfant. Je peux vous aider à les retrouver et ainsi participer à votre désir de vengeance. Je sais que ce désir brûle en vous depuis cette nuit où vos parents, vos frères, vos sœurs sont morts avec votre espoir et vos rêves. Ces rêves peuvent renaître grâce à moi. Il ne tient qu'à vous…

Que voulez-vous ?

Rien de bien étonnant. Je veux m'associer avec vous.

Pourquoi ?

Je suis un homme bon. La paix qui existe sur Gaïa n'est qu'un lointain rêve sur la Terre. Je veux participer à ce rêve. Et le seul moyen d'y parvenir est de contribuer à la paix des âmes et des corps sur cette planète.

Je ne comprends pas…Vous auriez fait tout ce chemin de la Lune des Illusions jusqu'ici, uniquement pour le bonheur des pauvres ?

Oui, c'est cela. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis un homme bon. Et c'est ce seul but qui m'a conduit jusqu'à vous…

Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à notre alliance.

Vous m'acceptez donc au sein de votre organisation charitable ?

Avec grand plaisir !

            Contrairement à ses habitudes, Atao n'éprouvait aucune méfiance face à cet individu.

_Ca vous a plu ? N'oubliez de reviewer !_

_A bientôt !!_

****

****


	17. Et le voyage continue

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

Merci pour vos reviews !! En réponse à Kiana 1, il y a en tout 37 chapitres à cette fic, qui sont déjà tous écrits.

****

**CHAPITRE 17 : ET LE VOYAGE CONTINUE…**

****

****

Alors, c'est vrai, Hitomi ; tu es revenue sur Gaïa parce que Van te manquait trop ? demanda Allen.

Oui, répondit Hitomi. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que…

Que quoi ?

Je ne sais. Je ne réussis pas à m'imaginer le jour où nous nous retrouvons. C'est comme si, ce jour ne devait jamais arriver.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Hitomi, dit Ellia. Je suis là pour t'aider. Je t'ai promis de te ramener ce garçon et tu peux être sûre que je tiendrais promesse !

Merci, Ellia. Mais, je m'inquiète aussi pour toi, tu sais…

Pourquoi ? s'écria Allen. Que se passe-t-il ?

Oh, rien de bien important, répondit Ellia.

Comment cela, rien d'important ? reprit Hitomi. Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! Ta vie est en jeu et tu trouves que ce n'est pas important ?

Votre vie ! s'écria Allen. Mais expliquez-moi !

Non, je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas grave. Ne vous souciez pas de moi, chuchota Ellia en baissant les yeux.

Non. Allen doit savoir. Ellia fait partie d'une famille…très importante pour la Terre. En ce moment, sa vie et celle de sa mère sont en danger car elles sont menacées par des rebelles qui veulent prendre leur pouvoir. Alors, tu comprends, Allen, il faut que tu nous aides toutes les deux. Sinon…

Ne vous en faites pas, Ellia. Je vous protégerai quoiqu'il puisse advenir.

Bon, si vous insistez…je veux bien, d'autant plus que vous me plaisez beaucoup !

Ellia ! s'écria Hitomi. Tu n'as pas honte ?!

Eh bien, quoi ? Tu es jalouse ? Je te signale que tu es déjà casée. Et puis, il n'y a pas de mal à prendre un peu de bon temps, hein, Allen ?

Euh…et si on commençait à se préparer pour partir ? répondit-il.

            Hitomi, Allen et Ellia avaient pris le croisé d'Allen et se dirigeaient vers Fanélia. Hitomi regardait les états qu'ils traversaient. La plupart lui évoquaient de tendres souvenirs qui lui semblaient tellement lointain qu'elle paraissait avoir du mal à se les remémorer. Elle en parla à Ellia. Celle-ci lui répondit que cet effet était certainement dû au créateur d'oubli qu'elle avait avalé auparavant. Voir ses souvenirs s'éloigner d'elle lui faisait l'effet de résoudre à une évidence qui n'était pas la sienne : ce n'était qu'un rêve…Elle se refusait à cette évidence de tout son cœur, mais son esprit tentait de la raisonner. Malgré elle, elle pensait :

_ Si c'est vraiment un rêve, j'espère que je ne me réveillerai jamais._

Nooooooooooooon ! Van…ce n'est pas possible ! Van…

            Hitomi s'était éveillée en sursaut au beau milieu d'un cauchemar qui la faisait trembler de peur. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Hitomi ! s'écria Allen qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as crié et …

Oh, Allen ! Van…il…oh non !

Hitomi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi !

Il ne m'aime plus, il n'aime plus…

Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? C'est impossible.

Il ne m'aime plus, j'en suis sûre.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? C'est impossible, c'est impossible.

Il ne m'aime plus, je le sais, je l'ai vu !

Tu as vu …Van ?

Oui ! Il…ne voulait plus me voir. Il était devenu…un autre.

            Ellia, réveillée par l'agitation provenant de la chambre d'Hitomi, s'était précipitée dans la pièce.

Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il t'aime, il t'aime toujours. Ce sont les rebelles. Ils essaient de te contrôler en passant par tes rêves. Ne te laisse pas faire, Hitomi. Tu es plus forte qu'eux. Tu peux les battre…

            Mais Hitomi ne l'entendait déjà plus car elle venait de s'évanouir.

Ellia, regardez. Elle se réveille.

Hitomi ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Allen se pencha sur elle.

Ca va mieux ?

            Elle se redressa sur son lit et se frotta les yeux, l'air hagard.

Ca va très bien. Pourquoi ? Hmmmmm…gémit-elle en baillant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormi !

Toi, au moins, avoir des malaises, ça ne t'empêche de dormir ! s'exclama Ellia.

Des malaises ? Mais…de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Tu ne te souviens plus ? demanda Ellia.

De quoi ? J'étais malade ?

Elle ne se souvient plus ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau, à Allen cette fois.

Apparemment, non, lui répondit-il.

Elle ne se souvient plus ! conclut-elle.

Mais je ne me souviens plus DE QUOI ? hurla Hitomi.

Oh de rien…

Attends ! Tu te fiches de moi, ou quoi ?

Eh ! Ne sois pas si susceptible ! Si tu es toujours aussi aimable au réveil, notre séjour ici va être agréable !

Je ne comprends pas un traître mot à ce que tu me racontes…

Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu ne te souviennes plus.

Bon, si je ne dois pas m'en souvenir, tant pis ! Autant changer tout de suite de conversation.

D'accord. Alors, Allen, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le p'tit déj ?

Ellia ! Tu n'as donc aucun respect ?! Quelle sans-gêne !

Quelle rabat-joie !

Maître Van n'est pas encore levé ?

Non, je ne crois pas. En tous cas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

            Merle était parti à la recherche de Van à travers le palais, depuis un bon moment déjà. Il avait pour habitude de se lever très tôt pour profiter au maximum de sa journée. Mais ce matin, il était introuvable.

_ Il avait un air bizarre hier soir. Je me demande bien où il est passé. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé…pensa-t-elle._

            Elle quitta la domestique qu'elle avait interrogée et continua à chercher Van.

****

****


	18. Elaboration du plan final

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

****

**CHAPITRE 18 : ELABORATION DU PLAN FINAL**

****

****

Allez me chercher Van ! demanda Atao à un domestique.

            Ce dernier sortit sans bruit de la pièce et s'exécuta. Atao resta dans son bureau, seul avec Liniriel. Atao semblait étonnamment anxieux, alors que Liniriel, assis dans un fauteuil, s'attelait calmement à résoudre un casse-tête, avec succès.

Est-ce que vous allez enfin me dire ce que vous avez l'intention de faire de ce gamin ? demanda Atao.

Pas avant qu'il ne soit là.

Pourquoi ?

Je suis désolé de vous dire cela, mais c'est quand même lui le principal concerné.

…

Ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un gamin sans la moindre importance.

Sans importance ?! C'est le Roi de Fanélia !

Plus maintenant. Désormais, il n'est plus personne. Il n'a ni famille, ni mémoire, ni but personnel à assouvir. Simplement le mien.

Vous voulez dire le nôtre ?

Oui, bien sûr. Je m'implique vraiment trop dans cette histoire ! dit-il joyeusement.

De toutes façons, il finira par retrouver la mémoire tôt ou tard. Que l'on la lui rende ou non, il la retrouvera, l'effet de cette pilule ne doit pas être définitif…

Pourquoi pas ? Si c'était le cas, il ne redeviendrait jamais le Roi de Fanélia et cela pourrait arranger nos affaires.

Quand notre plan sera terminé, je ne vois quel intérêt nous pourrions avoir à le laisser dans cet état. Il vaudrait mieux lui rendre ses souvenirs.

Pourquoi ? Sitôt cette affaire terminée, nous n'aurons plus rien à voir avec lui. Cela ne nous servirait à rien de lui rendre la mémoire.

Je m'y sens obligé. Il nous aide. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il souffre de cette manière. Vis à vis de moi-même, je m'y sens obligé.__

_ Pauvre fou ! pensa Liniriel. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tant que ce gamin sera en vie, mes plans de destruction de Dieu ne pourront aboutir. Ce gamin a un pouvoir ; je ne sais de quelle nature, mais il possède une force intense. Il pourrait très bien avoir un rapport quelconque avec Ellia. S'il la rencontre, je ne pourrais jamais atteindre Dieu. Et dans ce cas…_

Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez l'air songeur…reprit Atao.

Hmm ? Ce n'est rien. C'est ce casse-tête. Je dois avouer que ces jeux portent bien leur nom !

            Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Van apparut.

Vous m'avez demandé ? demanda-t-il.

            Liniriel se leva et s'approcha de lui.

Oui, dit-il. Venez donc. Atao vous a certainement parlé de ce que vous aurez à faire à Fanélia.

…

Je souhaiterais revenir sur quelques points…sensibles.

Que voulez-vous dire ? Mon plan ne vous plaît pas ? intervint Atao.

Là n'est pas la question ! Je voudrais simplement que ce plan arrange les affaires de chacun : les vôtres, celles du Cercle de l'Iris, celles de ce jeune homme, les miennes…

Et à propos, quelles sont vos affaires ? Il me semble que vous ne m'en avez jamais parl

_ Ca ne te regarde pas ! Tout ce qui compte pour toi, ce sont tes orphelins et tes pauvres…Bientôt, ils n'existeront plus et toi non plus. Cette planète deviendra une terre de guerre et misère, comme la Lune des Illusions. Ce ne sera qu'une juste récompense. Vous faîtes honte à l'espèce humaine avec votre bonté, votre générosité…On dirait…des Dieux ! Vous ne pourrez jamais n'inspirer que de la pitié. N'espérez rien d'autre !_

            Van ne se sentait absolument pas concerné par la conversation et commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien remonter dans ma chambre…tenta-t-il timidement.

Excusez-nous ! Il est vrai que nos petits différends ne doivent pas vous intéresser…Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! Voilà ce que je vous propose. En arrivant au palais, faites en sorte de vous faire passer pour le Roi. Acquiescez à tout ce que l'on vous dira sur votre état. Agissez comme si vous étiez malade, afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon sur votre véritable identité. Vous me suivez ?

…

Quelques jours après votre arrivée, Atao viendra vous soumettre un dossier à propos du Cercle de l'Iris. Vous y adhérerez sans ménagement et contribuerez personnellement au suivi de ce dossier. Dès que l'organisation aura reçu suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir aux besoins de ses protégés, la fin de ce plan sera presque arrivée.

Et…ma vengeance ?

Pour ce qui concerne votre vie personnelle, nous vous laissons agir librement. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Oui.

Bien, alors vous pouvez disposer. Préparez-vous pour demain, car c'est demain que nous commencerons.

            Van tourna les talons et sortit du bureau.

Qu'est-ce que c'est histoire ? demanda Atao. Vous n'allez quand même pas le laisser tuer toute la famille royale ?!

Ne vous plairait-il pas que ce soit lui qui effectue ce geste à votre place, pour assouvir votre propre vengeance ?

Mais…de quoi parlez-vous ?

Vous me comprenez. Ne faites pas l'innocent.

_ Ce serait donc bien…eux ? pensa Atao._

Ne vous posez pas de questions, Atao. Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer. Alors, n'essayer pas de me comprendre. Cela ne vous causerait que des problèmes. Au revoir.

            Liniriel s'éclipsa hors de la pièce. Atao semblait complètement désorienté.

_ Mais qui est vraiment cet homme ? Comment peut-il savoir ? Comment ? Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Il risque de créer un choc irrémédiable. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de m'associer avec lui ? J'ai l'impression que la cause qu'il est sensé soutenir ne lui importe pas du tout. Rien d'autre ne semble compter pour lui que son propre objectif. D'ailleurs, quel est cet objectif ? Cet homme  est si mystérieux. Je ne parviens à le comprendre. C'est comme s'il n'était pas…humain…_

Atao baissa la tête : il commençait à regretter amèrement sa décision de faire entrer Liniriel dans le Cercle de l'Iris. Cet homme n'avait pas sa place ici. Il devait s'en aller au plus vite, au risque de causer des dégâts plus atroces que ceux de la dernière guerre…


	19. Bribes de vérité

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

En réponse à la review de Shina : c'est si terrible que ça pour les cheveux d'Allen ? Ils repousseront... Mince, moi qui croyais que ça vous plairait...

Merci à tous !!

****

**CHAPITRE 19 : BRIBES DE VERITE**

****

****

Van, Atao et Liniriel avaient pris une voiture pour s'acheminer vers Fanélia. Les vitres de cette voiture étaient recouvertes d'un enduit noir, qui empêchait de pouvoir regarder au dehors.

_ Ils ne veulent pas que je sache d'où nous sommes partis, pensa Van. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien tramer derrière moi ? Leur plan ne me paraît pas clair…_

            La route qu'ils avaient empruntée devait être en relativement mauvais état, à en juger par les secousses ressenties durant une partie du trajet. Mais ces chaos n'empêchaient pas Van de conserver son flegme et son esprit calme et posé. Atao et Liniriel, tous deux plongés dans leurs lectures, n'échangeaient que de rares paroles, toujours futiles et sans intérêt.

            Le voyage était long, trop pour Van, qui commençait sérieusement à se fatiguer. Plusieurs heures après le départ, il sentit qu'il était en train de sombrer dans un sommeil superficiel. Ses pensées devenaient des rêves et son cœur se mettait à battre plus lentement, malgré les bonds inconfortables de la calèche.

            Dans une obscurité profonde, quelques silhouettes claires se détachaient et s'approchaient de Van.

Bonjour, Van.

            Une voix de femme se fit entendre. Van se retourna mais seule la noirceur totale qui l'enveloppait et les fantômes qui tournaient autour de lui, étaient exposés à ses yeux.

Qui êtes vous ? Où êtes vous ?

Van…

            Des voix venant de nulle part…Devenait-il fou ?

Qui êtes vous ? Répondez-moi !

Van…

            D'autres voix se joignirent à la première. Elles l'appelaient.

Viens, Van. Viens avec nous…

            Les ombres lumineuses s'agglutinaient tout contre lui. Il tentait de se débattre mais ses bras semblaient frapper l'air. Soudain, les voix se mirent à rire ; ou peut-être pleuraient-elles ? Les gémissements que Van entendait étaient indescriptibles. Il était effrayé et ne savait plus quoi penser.

            L'endroit où il était s'éclaira peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir aveuglant. Van se couvrit les yeux de son bras et chercha à avancer en tâtonnant autour de lui avec son autre bras. Il s'arrêta brusquement et tendit l'oreille. Un petit cliquetis aigu se faisait entendre. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Van…murmura une voix. Je suis là.

            C'était à nouveau une voix féminine. Elle était très douce et rassurante. Van se retourna. La lumière qui inondait les alentours était si intense qu'elle l'empêchait de lever les yeux. Il pouvait à peine distinguer la forme d'un corps de femme devant lui. Il tenta désespérément de lever la tête mais cette maudite lumière l'éblouissait trop.

Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

            La personne qui se tenait en face de lui ne répondit pas. Mais Van sentit un baiser sur sa joue. C'était le geste de cette personne en guise de réponse.

Je t'aime, Van, ajouta-t-elle.

Je t'aime aussi, répondit Van.

            Ces mots lui étaient sortis de la bouche sans qu'il y réfléchisse. En les entendant, il sursauta. Mais l'apparition était déjà en train de se dissiper.

Non ! Attends ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Je t'en prie…

            C'était trop tard. La jeune fille s'était envolée ; elle avait disparue au beau milieu de cette lumière.

Tout à coup, la lumière fit place à la nuit, une nuit, étoilée et agitée d'une douce brise.

_ Où est-elle ? Qui est-elle ? se demanda Van. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis arrivé ici ?_

            Soudain, il se sentit paralysé et une grande douleur à la poitrine le saisit. Il pencha la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et tâta l'emplacement du cœur avec une main. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, elle était humide et rouge de sang. Il s'affaissa sur le sol, le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé, pointé vers la Terre.

_ Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne peux pas mourir ! Je dois…je dois la…retrouver…_

            Van s'éveilla en sursaut. Il était toujours dans la voiture qui l'emmenait à Fanélia par une voie inconnue. Il toucha sa poitrine. Son corps était intact ! Il était sain et sauf ! Tout étonné, il de tourna sur le côté. Atao, assis près de lui, lisait sans se préoccuper de lui. En face d'Atao, Liniriel regardait Van avec un intérêt démoniaque.

Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous semblez…préoccup

Je…j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Hum. Je vois. Je souhaite pour vous que ce ne soit pas un rêve prémonitoire…

Un rêve…prémonitoire…

Ne faites pas cette tête ! Je disais cela pour plaisanter ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous croyez à ces balivernes ?

Non…non, bien sûr que non.

Tant mieux. Lorsque j'étais enfant, on me racontait souvent sue les rêves étaient la cause du karma d'une personne de son entourage, qui a des projets inconnus et mesquins pour soi. Mais, évidemment, ce ne sont que des racontars, n'est-ce pas ?

…

Liniriel. Je vous en prie. Cessez donc ce petit jeu. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à utiliser ce genre de pouvoirs avec ce jeune homme.

Vous ne me l'avez pas interdit non plus, il me semble, non ?

_ Des pouvoirs…pensa Van. C'est lui qui m'a fait faire ce rêve. Mais…pourquoi ?_

Ces histoires ne me plaisent absolument pas ! dit Atao.

C'est bon, c'est bon. J'arrête. Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Atao.

De toutes façons, nous sommes arrivés.

Tant mieux ! ajouta Liniriel. Je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes !

            Van s'apprêtait à descendre. Atao l'arrêta en le retenant par le bras.

Attendez ! J'ai encore quelques dernières recommandations à vous donner. Nous ne pouvons vous accompagner et il faut que vous soyez parfait sous tous les angles. Aucune erreur ne vous sera permise…

            La voiture s'était arrêtée à plusieurs kilomètres du palais, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par la garde en faction aux quatre coins de la ville. Van avait encore un long chemin à parcourir à pied avant de gagner _son_ palais.

            D'après les réflexions d'Atao, il était censé avoir grandi à Fanélia. Il observait par conséquent chaque détail du paysage avec une minutie obsessionnelle, qui tournait à l'extrême. Il marcha pendant des heures, se remémorant avec ennui les phrases qu'Atao lui avait répétées pour la énième fois.

            Soudain, Van  perçut une voix stridente.

_ Un animal à l'agonie, pensa-t-il._

            Mais il se trompait. Surgissant de nulle part, une étrange créature mi-sauvage, mi-apprivoisée bondit et tomba à la renverse emportant tout sur son passage, y compris Van. La créature se releva et s'approcha de Van.

Maître Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Vous êtes enfin revenu ! Mais…où étiez-vous passer ? Tout le monde vous a cherché jours et nuits pendant que vous vous promeniez on-ne-sait-où !

…

            Van se releva avec quelques difficultés. Ni Atao, ni Liniriel ne lui avaient parler de "ça". Une petite fille-chatte s'affairait autour de lui, l'époussetait et l'observait sous toutes les coutures.

Maître Van ! J'étais si inquiète !!! Dites-moi où vous êtes allé, je vous en prie !

_ Je suis son…maître ? se demanda Van._

Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ? Vous êtes malade ?

Euh…non…Je vais bien ! dit-il, en s'efforçant de sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite…

"Ma petite" ?

Ma petite quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez appelée comme ça ?

Comment ?

Ben, "ma petite"…

Euh…

D'habitude, vous m'appelez juste Merle…

_ Elle s'appelle Merle ! J'ai réussi à savoir son nom sans trop de problèmes._

C'était une blague ! Tu es…ma petite Merle !

Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, répliqua-t-elle. Vous avez un air bizarre…

C'est parce que j'ai faim !

Ah oui ? Alors, rentrons ! Tout le monde va être très surpris de voir que je vous ai retrouvé !

C'est vrai ! Je vais te raconter où j'étais all

            Et Van enchaîna sur l'histoire qu'Atao avait inventée…


	20. Entre amis

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

****

**CHAPITRE 20 : ENTRE AMIS**

****

****

Alors, voilà Fanélia…dit Allen.

            Allen, Hitomi et Ellia étaient descendus du Croisé, après plusieurs jours de voyage.

Oui, répondit Hitomi. C'est vrai que tu n'es jamais venu ici…

Non. C'est vraiment magnifique.

Oui, quel pays merveilleux ! s'exclama Ellia. Je suis sûre que l'on ne peut être qu'heureux en vivant par ici !

Zaïbacher aurait dû t'entendre avant de tout détruire…Il y quelques mois, il n'y avait plus ici que des ruines et des dragons terrestres…

Attends, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? l'interrompit Ellia.

J'ai dit que Zaïbacher aurait dû t'entendre.

Non, pas ça. La suite.

A propos des ruines et des dragons ?

Des dragons ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi !!!

Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Si tu n'as pas peur d'eux, ils seront inoffensifs !

Ne pas avoir peur d'eux…Facile à dire ! murmura Ellia. Je suis venue ici pour t'aider, Hitomi, mais je commence quand même à le regretter…

Ne vous en faites pas, Ellia, intervint Allen. Je vous protégerai…

Ah bon ? Dans ce cas…

Au fait, Allen…reprit Hitomi. Comment va Serena ?

Elle va bien. Elle se remet peu à peu de tout ce qu'elle a subi. Au début c'était difficile. Mais, maintenant, elle va beaucoup mieux ! En ce moment, elle est à Pallas : elle tient compagnie à Mirana. Elle s'entendent vraiment bien toutes les deux !

Serena ? C'est…votre…fiancée ? demanda timidement Ellia.

Non, pas du tout ! répondit Allen en rougissant. C'est ma sœur !

Et cette Mirana ?

Euh…

C'est son ex ! chuchota Hitomi à l'oreille d'Ellia.

C'est vrai ? demanda Ellia à Allen.

Eh bien…oui…répondit-il. Enfin, pas exactement. Mais, elle est mariée maintenant.

Ah oui ? Dryden est revenu ? demanda Hitomi.

Oui. Ils se sont mariés il y a trois semaines. Ils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre ! Et Dryden dirige très bien le pays.

C'est qui Draïdeun ? demanda Ellia.

Le mari de Mirana !!! hurla Hitomi.

Pourquoi Allen dit qu'il dirige bien le pays ?

Parce que c'est le futur roi !!! Mirana est la princesse du pays d'Allen. Elle s'est mariée avec lui et maintenant, il est devenu roi ! Et puis de quoi est-ce que tu te mêles ?

Mais…calme-toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme ça ?

Après tout ça ne te regarde pas ! Et puis si tu as envie de tout savoir, tu n'as qu'à regarder dans ton carnet ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à moi alors que je suis certaine que tu te fiches totalement de moi ?

Mais…Hitomi…

            Ellia ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Hitomi semblait hors d'elle-même. Soudain, elle se figea et se mit à sangloter.

Excuse-moi ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée ! dit-elle entre ses larmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça…Pardon !

Ce n'est pas grave…murmura Ellia en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…Dis moi ce qui ne va pas…

Van…Ca ne sera plus jamais comme avant…

Tu as raison, ça ne sera plus comme avant : ça sera mieux !

            Hitomi leva la tête vers Ellia et lui sourit.

Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle.

J'en suis sûre ! Alors Mirana est mariée maintenant ?

Oui, répondit Allen.

Mais tu sais, il y en a eu d'autres. Hein, Allen ? dit Hitomi, en poussant Allen du coude et en lui jetant un regard complice.

Oh, Hitomi, tu exagères ! s'écria Allen.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hitomi ? reprit Ellia.

Rien ! Je plaisante !

Mais oui ! Elle raconte vraiment n'importe quoi, aujourd'hui, s'empressa de dire Allen devant la mine vexée et déconfite d'Ellia.

Tant mieux ! Vous me rassurez ! dit Ellia, souriante.

Ellia ! s'exclama Hitomi.

Quoi ? demanda Ellia ironiquement.

Tu ne peux pas être un peu sérieuse, de temps en temps ?

Il faut croire que non ! répondit-elle.

            En les regardant rire et se chamailler, Allen soupira de soulagement.

            Très vite, ils arrivèrent tous les trois aux portes de la ville. De nombreux gardes étaient postés devant les portes, empêchant l'accès à la ville aux étrangers.

A quoi ça sert, "ça" ? demanda Ellia en  désignant les soldats du doigt.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Hitomi, perturbée. Ils n'étaient pas là, avant.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis un chevalier céleste ; ils me laisseront passer.

            Allen s'avança vers les gardes et se mit à leur parler. Hitomi et Ellia étaient restées en retrait et ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Cependant, à en juger par les gestes brusques et emportés des soldats, elles en déduisirent qu'ils n'étaient pas trop d'accord pour les laisser entrer. La conversation sembla s'apaiser un peu. Allen revint vers Ellia et Hitomi. Il avait l'air gêné.

Alors ? demandèrent Ellia et Hitomi d'une seule voix.

Et bien…en fait, ils veulent bien ME laisser passer, mais pas vous…

Pas nous ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? Pourquoi pas nous ?

Calme-toi, Ellia, dit Hitomi. Il y a certainement une explication, n'est-ce pas Allen ?

Fanélia est devenue une ville placée sous étroite surveillance depuis quelque temps…Je peux entrer parce que je suis un chevalier céleste, mais vous…vous n'êtes que des étrangères ici…

Des étrangères !!! Ah ça, oui ! On a fait le chemin depuis la Terre pour venir jusqu'ici et ils refusent de nous faire entrer parce qu'on n'a pas la tête qu'il faut ! hurla Ellia.

Ellia ! Arrête de t'énerver, ça ne sert à rien ! dit Hitomi. Il y a forcément une solution. Il suffit de réfléchir un peu…

            Ellia ferma les yeux et plissa tous les traits de son visage dans une étrange grimace.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Hitomi.

Ben, je réfléchis, répondit-elle. Ca ne se voit pas ?

Et tu trouves ?

Laisse-moi le temps !!! Allen, vous avez une idée ?

Oui. Tout ce qu'il y a à faire, c'est de me laisser y aller seul. Je demanderai à voir Van, et ensuite, je reviendrai avec lui pour venir vous chercher.

C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais ! s'écria Ellia.

Menteuse ! murmura Hitomi.

Je t'ai entendue…reprit Ellia.

Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit !

Si !

Non !

Si !

Non !

BON CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! hurla Allen.

            Ellia et Hitomi le regardèrent avec surprise.

Excusez-moi. Je me suis un peu emporté mais…Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous êtes toujours en train de vous chamailler ? Vous êtes impossible, à la fin !

Pardon, dit Hitomi, les yeux baissés.

Oui, pardon. On s'excuse, ajouta Ellia.

            Allen soupira et les regarda en souriant. Elles avaient vraiment l'air de regretter.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais aller trouver Van et le ramener ici…Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

            Il leur sourit une dernière fois et partit en direction de la ville. Hitomi sentait enfin renaître l'espoir en elle…


	21. Lueurs de souvenirs

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture..._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !!_

_Merci, SunCet : enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi à propos des cheveux d'Allen !!  
  
_

****

****

**CHAPITRE 21 : LUEUR DE SOUVENIR**

****

****

            Hitomi attendait Allen patiemment. Elle avait placé tout son espoir dans son ami et elle ne concevait pas qu'il puisse pas la décevoir.

            Mais bientôt, elle le vit revenir, seul. Elle courut à sa rencontre.

Et Van ? demanda-t-elle.

Il n'est pas disponible pour l'instant…répondit Allen, un peu gêné.

Pas…disponible ? Tu lui as bien dit que j'étais là ?

Oui. Mais, nous avons l'autorisation d'entrer à Fanélia, c'est déjà ça.

Oui…c'est déjà ça…

            Une larme roula sur sa joue. Ellia s'avança vers elle.

Ne t'en fais, Hitomi, lui dit-elle. Il n'a pas dû bien comprendre. On va aller le voir et tu pourras lui parler.

Ca…ça ne sert plus à rien…Il m'a…oubliée.

Franchement, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu t'oublier…

Je ne sais pas, mais j'en suis sûre. Je l'ai vu : il m'a oubliée. Il a tellement chang

Hitomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

            Hitomi, Ellia et Allen relevèrent la tête en entendant ce cri étrange.

Merle ! s'écria Hitomi.

            Elle accourut vers elle.

Hitomi !!! Je suis si contente de te revoir !

Merle ! Emmène-moi voir Van ! Il faut que je le voie ! Il me manque trop…

Mais…c'est que…

Merle ! Allen est allé le voir et il n'a pas voulu que l'on entre. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il ne m'aime plus ? Dis le moi, je t'en prie !

Et bien…il y a quelques jours, Maître Van a disparu et…

Disparu ?! Quand, où ?

Calme-toi ! On l'a retrouvé mais il a beaucoup changé. Il est devenu distant et solitaire. Je croyais que c'était parce que tu lui manquais mais là, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête…

Oh non ! murmura Hitomi. J'avais raison ! J'avais raison !

            Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un seul mot car elle venait de s'évanouir.

            Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle était dans une grande chambre. Il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Elle se leva, sortit de la pièce et partit à la recherche de quelqu'un.

            Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette qui traversait le couloir, non loin d'elle.

Van ! s'écria-t-elle.

            Le jeune homme se retourna. Hitomi n'osait croire ce qu'elle voyait. Van se tenait bel et bien en face d'elle. Après des mois d'attente, son rêve se réalisait enfin…

            Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

Van ! dit-elle. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée…

_ La jeune fille de mon rêve ! pensa Van._

            Van restait immobile. Il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Qui était cette jeune fille pendue à son cou ? Elle n'était donc pas un hologramme provoqué par son imagination en mal de souvenir…Ni Atao, ni Liniriel ne lui avaient parlé d'elle. Elle continuait à lui parler tendrement et à sangloter sur son épaule. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait tout de même lui dire qu'il ne la connaissait pas ; elle serait bien trop déçue…

            Elle recula un peu. Van découvrit son visage baigné de larmes. Elle était plutôt jolie et elle avait l'air s'être si douce…

Van ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien ?

Je…je suis surpris de te voir ici…Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Mais…Van…Allen est venu te voir tout à l'heure et tu as refusé de me laisser entrer. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

_ Allen ? pensa Van. __Qui est-ce ? Un ami ? Pourquoi Atao ne m'a-t-il pas parlé de lui ?_

Il n'a pas dû me parler directement.

Comment ça "Il n'a pas d" ? Tu lui as parlé ou non ?

Euh…non. Il a certainement parlé à un de mes conseillers, qui ne te connaît pas … C'est tout !

C'est vrai ? C'est bien vrai ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir, que tu ne m'aimais plus…

Moi ? Mais, comment peux-tu penser ça ? Tu sais bien que je t'aimerai toujours ! Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier !

_ Mais…qu'est-ce qui me prend ? pensa-t-il, brusquement. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Cette fille est si étrange…J'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Je ressens une drôle d'impression…_

Van ? Ca ne va pas ?

Euh…si ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois à nouveau à mes côtés…Je t'aime tant, Hitomi.

            Soudain, il sursauta.

_ Hitomi ? Mais pourquoi ce nom est-il venu subitement à mon esprit ? C'est comme si cette fille faisait partie de moi…_

Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant. Il lui sourit pour tenter de la rassurer.

Maître Van !

            Van se retourna. Un domestique s'avançait vers lui.

Quelqu'un demande à vous voir.

Reportez ce rendez-vous. J'ai d'autres projets pour cet après midi.

Bien, Maître Van.

            Le messager s'éloigna.

Van…murmura Hitomi.

Hitomi…Je veux rester avec toi. Fanélia attendra.

Merci, Van. J'attendais cet instant depuis si longtemps…

Moi aussi. Depuis si longtemps…

            Van regardait le ciel étoilé par delà la fenêtre de son bureau. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Liniriel entra. Il semblait furieux.

Li…Liniriel ? Mais, que faites-vous ici ?

Nous avions passé un marché, il me semble ?

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ce que je veux dire ?! Je suis venu cet après midi, comme prévu, mais on m'a fait dire que vous étiez occupé. Je vous ai malgré tout cherché, et j'ai fini par vous trouvé en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille… Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je CONNAIS cette jeune fille.

_ Il la…connaît ? pensa Liniriel. Mais qui est cette fille ? Atao ne m'en a pas parlé. Ce traître avait tout préparé…Je vais être obligé de le retrouver. Sans son aide, je ne pourrais rien…_

Atao viendra ici, demain, pour passer à la dernière phase de notre plan. Soyez présent. Vous avez compris ?

…

            Liniriel tourna le dos et disparût brusquement. Van resta seul dans son bureau.

_ Mais…Pourquoi est-il aussi méfiant ? Que représente Hitomi pour lui ? Je ne veux pour rien au monde qu'il lui fasse du mal…Qui qu'elle soit, je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal._


	22. Accélération

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

****

****

**CHAPITRE 22 : ACCELERATION DES PARTICULES PARALLELES**

****

****

            Liniriel avait utilisé son pouvoir pour revenir au manoir occupé par Atao. Mais, à son arrivée, il avait trouvé le manoir vide. Atao avait disparu lors de son passage à Fanélia.

_ Il ne m'a même pas parlé de cette fille…Il savait que je lui mentais, que je me fichais complètement de faire partie du Cercle de l'Iris. Il avait tout prévu ! Maintenant, il s'est enfui et je vais avoir du mal à faire aboutir mon plan. Je ne cesse de ressentir cette force étrange qui émane de ce garçon…Il a forcément un rapport étroit avec Ellia ou Yaïto. Cette fille est certainement à l'origine de tout. L'éliminer arrangerait nettement mes affaires…Où qu'il soit, je retrouverais Atao !_

            Atao avait compris que Liniriel cachait un secret bien pesant. Van risquait d'en devenir la victime ! Il devait empêcher cela !

            Il s'était servi de Van et commençait à le regretter. Il était désormais temps de le retrouver seul à seul et de lui rendre sa mémoire et sa libert

            Heureusement qu'il avait omis de parler de la jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions à Liniriel. Maintenant, il avait assez de temps pour rejoindre Van…

            La voiture qu'il avait affrétée pour le mener à Fanélia venait de s'arrêter. Il descendit précipitamment et ne prit même pas le temps de saluer le cocher. Il rechercha le passage par lequel il avait réussi à se glisser la toute première fois où il avait été rendre visite à Van. Il était si pressé qu'il ne remarquât même pas les traces de pas fraîches qui avaient précédé les siennes…

            Il usa de toute sa discrétion pour pénétrer en catimini dans le palais. Sans se faire remarquer, il entra dans le bureau de Van.

Atao ! s'écria ce dernier.

Van ! Je suis venu vous parler.

Si c'est pour votre subvention, cela ne pose aucun problème. La voici, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une enveloppe bombée.

Non, cela n'a plus aucune importance ! Je me suis servi de vous !

Pardon ? Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ?

Van ! Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je me suis servi de vous ! J'en suis désolé. Je vous assure que je le regrette sincèrement… Je sais que vous avez perdu la mémoire. D'ailleurs, ce que je vous ai raconté à propos de votre soi-disant passé n'était que mensonge…Vous êtes bien…

TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla une voix, provenant de nulle part.

            Liniriel apparut dans une lumière éblouissante.

Taisez-vous ! répéta-t-il. Cela ne le regarde pas ! Vous allez déjouer tous mes plans ! Vos orphelins n'ont aucune importance par rapport à mes besoins ! Ce garçon est mon objet ! Lui seul est capable de m'aider. Je pensais que vous pourriez m'être utile, Atao, mais vous n'êtes qu'un fou !

            Liniriel foudroya Atao du regard. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol, inerte. Van se précipita vers le moine.

Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Moi ? Rien du bien dangereux ; il ne fait que dormir…Il fallait bien qu'il subisse cela. Il était sur le point de tout faire rater. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Oubliez donc out ce qu'il vous a dit. Mais, si vous ne voulez pas l'oublier de votre propre gré, je vous y aiderai. Après tout, ce ne sera pas la première fois que vous perdrez la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est vous…C'est vous…

Si vous croyez que c'est moi qui ai causé votre amnésie, vous vous trompez complètement. Pour une fois, vous pouvez me croire, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est lui, le coupable, dit-il en désignant Atao du doigt.

            Van regarda Atao. Soudain, Liniriel le plaqua contre le mur.

N'ayez pas peur ! Laissez vous faire ! Vous ne souffrirez pas…Arrêtez d'essayer de vous débattre et avalez plutôt ça !

            Liniriel lui tendit une pilule noire et le força à l'avaler. Puis il le frappa violemment sur la tête. Van s'écroula par terre aux côtés d'Atao. Ce dernier, sentant le poids du garçon sur lui, reprit connaissance et se releva avec difficultés.

Qu'est-ce…que…vous…lui…avez…fait ?

Tiens, déjà debout ? Et bien, vous au moins, vous pouvez vous vanter d'être très résistant ! Vous savez pourtant que je déteste trouver plus fort que moi…

            Il l'attrapa par le col et l'amena près de lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et tous deux disparurent soudain.

            Quelques minutes après leur départ, Van s'éveilla. Il sentit quelque chose de dur dans sa bouche et en palpa l'intérieur : il en retira la pilule noire. Liniriel avait tout fait pour le forcer à l'avaler mais il avait résisté tant bien que mal. Il ne pouvait plus reperdre la mémoire ; il était dorénavant bien trop proche de son but.

            Mais Liniriel, et Atao…quels étaient leurs buts ? Atao était venu le prévenir du danger qu'il encourait par les projets mystérieux de Liniriel, mais…Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Si Liniriel disait vrai (ce qui était somme toute difficile à croire), c'est par la faute d'Atao qu'il était devenu amnésique…

            Il ouvrit la petite pilule noire, celle qui était censée lui faire perdre ses souvenirs. Elle était vide ! Quel pouvait donc bien être le pouvoir caché de cette pilule ? Créait-elle le vide dans la mémoire de ceux qui l'absorbaient par le vide dont elle était composée ?

            En fait, cela ne lui importait que peu. Il ouvrit une fenêtre et jeta les débris de la pilule dans le parc.

            Il lui fallait maintenant agir avec son entourage comme s'il avait vraiment avalé cette pilule maudite. Il devait ignorer ceux qui l'aimaient, y compris Hitomi. Et pourtant…Il venait à peine de la retrouver, il ne savait même pas qui elle était exactement, de quel pays elle venait, il devait déjà feindre de jamais l'avoir aimée…

            C'était une dure bataille à livrer, mais c'était son ultime bataille…


	23. Mensonge essentiel

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_SunCet_ : merci !! comme la fic est déjà entièrement écrite, je peux faire des updates réguliuèrement...

_Tenshi_ : merci !! voilà la suite... Je suis rassurée de savoir que la nouvelle coupe d'Allen plaît quand même un peu...

_Shina_ : cruelle, moi ? Tu crois ? Rassure toi, tout va bien se finir pour Van...

Petite remarque : vous allez sans doute me prendre pour une folle, mais bon, il faut que j'en parle, alors je prends le risque... J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à mettre les chapitres à jours parce que j'étais malade. Une nuit, j'ai eu beaucoup de fièvre et j'ai eu une sorte d'hallucination. Sur la canapé qui est en face de mon lit, j'ai vu Chô Hakkai (de la série Saiyuki) !!! Je vous jure, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était là ! Mais j'étais trop fatigué pour me lever, et, quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là... Sniff... Ca doit certainement vous paraître idiot dit comme ça, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre. C'était sans doute la fièvre. Dommage !

En tous cas, pardon pour le retard !!

****

****

**CHAPITRE 23 : MENSONGE ESSENTIEL**

****

****

Il prit une inspiration profonde et sortit du bureau.

Van !

            Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler avec Hitomi mais il pouvait néanmoins reconnaître sa voix.

Van ! recommença-t-elle.

            Van serra les poings et agit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Hitomi accourût vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna soudainement et se dégagea de son étreinte prenant toutes les précautions pour ne  pas la blesser.

Van…Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

            Elle paraissait si inquiète…Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais, lui mentir était l'unique moyen de la protéger.

Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il en se forçant à prendre un ton brusque.

Van…

            Devant son expression bouleversée, Van se sentait faiblir.

Laissez-moi ! dit-il.

            Il lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit en courant.

Van ! Van !

            Hitomi continua à l'appeler comme si la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister ne s'était pas produite. Peu à peu, sa voix se fit plus faible, jusqu'à devenir complètement imperceptible. Van, dans un couloir perpendiculaire, ne pouvait plus la voir mais l'entendait sangloter, à quelques mètres de lui. Soudain, il perçut le bruit léger de son corps qui s'affaissait sur le sol.

            Il ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser comme ça ?! Il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Hitomi…

Van…murmura-t-elle en entrouvrant les yeux.

Je suis désolé…Je ne peux pas faire autrement…C'est pour te protéger…Je ne t'oublierai jamais, jamais…

            Il l'embrassa, se releva et la regarda une dernière fois. Puis il dut s'en aller, essuyant une larme du revers de sa manche.

            Van déambula au hasard des couloirs de ce palais qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il évita soigneusement de se trouver en face de quiconque aurait pu le reconnaître.

            Tout à coup, Liniriel apparut face à lui. Van fut alors saisi d'un sentiment de haine viscérale. Sa première pensée fut d'anéantir cet homme dont le seul but était la destruction. Mais il resta immobile, conservant sur le visage l'expression vide qu'il savait désormais parfaitement imiter, faute de pouvoir la rendre par un véritable vide sentimental.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Tiens, tu ne me reconnais pas ? s'exclama Liniriel, faussement surpris.

_ Espèce de salaud ! pensa Van. C'est toi qui seras bientôt pris à ton propre piège…Cesse dons de me tutoyer ! Je ne suis pas ton ami. Quel rôle essaies-tu donc de prendre ?_

            Liniriel continuait à le fixer, comme s'il désirait montrer que son regard possédait la faculté de voir clair à l'intérieur de ses proies.

 Van s'efforçait tant bien que mal de rien laisser paraître de sa colère intérieure. Une haine sourde grondait dans son corps, semblable à une bête sauvage hurlante. Il lui semblait que cet animal en furie et incontrôlable tentait désespérément de sortir de sa poitrine, en s'évacuant par les ondes de résonances de ses cris monstrueux.

            Mais Van savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la puissance de son esprit pour dominer cette force bestiale qu'il méprisait profondément. Cette émotion qui prenait vie au fin fond de ses entrailles était, selon Van, semblable à celle ressentie par Liniriel : elle n'était que destruction, folie et dégénérescence. S'il laissait ce sentiment prend le dessus sur lui, il pourrait s'avouer vaincu, car il deviendrait lui aussi un être de haine et de furie, comme l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il pourrait mépriser sa conscience pour s'être laissée tromper par cette envie de sang et de vengeance.

Son esprit devait être plus fort que son cœur. Ses pensées devaient prend le pas sur ce que lui dictaient ses émotions. Sinon, il ne serait plus humain. Sinon, il ne serait plus digne de confiance. Sinon, il ne serait plus qu'un déchet de l'Humanit

            Il reprenait confiance en lui et croyait en sa force psychique. Faire éclater la vérité nécessitait paradoxalement un mensonge qui ne pouvait être évité. C'était le plan de Van pour atteindre la puissance de Liniriel…

Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il. Répondez-moi !

Pourquoi t'énerver de cette façon ? Serais-tu tombé sur la tête pour avoir oublier mon identité ? Ton propre frère, Folken ?! Van, tes plaisanteries sont toujours de très mauvais goût !

            Van était resté bouche bée à l'écoute des paroles de Liniriel.

_ Mon…frère ?! Qu'est-ce donc encore que cette invention ? Aurais-je vraiment un frère ? Mais, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à ma rencontre ?_

Folken ! Tu n'as donc aucun humour ? dit-il.

_ Quel petit idiot ! Il n'ose pas avouer qu'il ne se souvient de rien !_

Excuse-moi d'avoir quelque sentiment pour les membres de ma famille ! Viens plutôt avec moi. Si le Roi te trouvait, à errer comme tu le fais dans les couloirs du palais, il serait furieux.

_ Il m'a à nouveau inventé une nouvelle vie…pensa Van. Pourtant…Folken…ce nom ne me paraît pas totalement étranger…J'ai tellement envie de retrouver mon identité que je crois reconnaître un souvenir dans n'importe quoi…_

            Liniriel commença à marcher dans le couloir. La vie semblait lui réserver un avenir magnifique, fait de puissance et de gloire parmi les siens…Les Dieux ne seraient bientôt plus qu'une légende oubliée…


	24. Doute et peur

_Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

****

****

**CHAPITRE 24 : DOUTE ET PEUR**

****

****

Depuis quelques heures, l'air s'était empreint d'une lourdeur malveillante. Ellia était effrayée par cette sensation étrange. Peut-être n'était-elle due qu'au climat humide et chaud ? Malgré ses efforts pour se rassurer elle-même, son esprit restait alerte, prêt à bondir à la moindre alerte. Mais, quelle alerte ? Et qui pourrait sonner cette alerte ? Personne, exceptée elle et Hitomi, ne paraissait inquiété par cette atmosphère de doute et de peur.

Hitomi n'avait pas paru au dîner. Van aussi s'était absenté. Au début, Ellia avait pensé qu'ils prenaient encore certainement encore le temps de se retrouver, de rattraper ses longs mois d'absence. Mais, plus tard dans la soirée, elle avait trouvé Hitomi seul dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait tenté de savoir ce qui la chagrinait tant, mais Hitomi lui avait intimé l'ordre de la laisser seule. Ellia n'avait pas insisté.

Elle le regrettait désormais…

La nuit était bien plus claire que les autres nuits qu'elle avait passées ici. Il lui semblait qu'une étrange lumière cherchait à éclairer un dangereux secret.

_Maman…Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien être en train de faire, en ce moment ?_

Elle avait l'impression, de ne pas avoir vu sa mère depuis des mois. Cette absence se faisait sans cesse ressentir, plus forte et plus insurmontable chaque jour.

Ellia s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. L'image de Yaïto apparut derrière ses paupières. Elle avait une expression rassurante, pleine de bonté et de générosité. Ellia sourit.

_Maman…Tu penses à moi…dit-elle à voix haute._

Vous me faites trop pitié avec votre amour et vos sentiments !

Ellia se releva brusquement.

Qui…qui…balbutia-t-elle.

Vous cherchez mon nom, peut-être ?

Ellia entendait une voix, mais ne voyait rien de nouveau dans la chambre qu'elle occupait.

_Les rebelles…pensa-t-elle. Il sont là…Ils sont arrivés…_

Ne pensez pas ! Parlez ! Agissez ! Laissez la réflexion aux humains. Vous n'êtes pas capables de penser ; seuls les humains le peuvent. Et puis, ne savez-vous pas que je peux lire en vous ?

Montrez-vous ! hurla Ellia.

Dans un éclat de lumière, un homme apparut.

Il suffit de demander ! dit-il.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Liniriel, pour vous servir ! Enfin, c'est une façon de parler ! Vous devez deviner ce qui m'envoie ici ?

Vous êtes…un des rebelles ?

On ne peut rien vous cacher ! Je suis effectivement un rebelle, mais pas un des rebelles. Mais pourquoi pensez-vous que les rebelles sont plusieurs ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? Est-ce écrit quelque part ?

Vous êtes…seul ?

Décidément, votre intelligence dépasse tout entendement ! Je suis bel et bien seul. Je n'ai plus envie de faire confiance à quiconque. Alors, je suis seul, seul depuis des millénaires…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que nous vous avons fait pour que vous…

Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait pour que je…veuille vous détruire à tout jamais ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT POUR QUE JE VEUILLE VOUS DETRUIRE ?

Liniriel s'était soudain mis à hurler. Sa voix résonnait à l'intérieur du corps d'Ellia, ce corps d'humain frêle et mal conçu pour l'esprit qui l'habitait.

Arrêtez…Arrêtez de crier…Je vous en prie…

Elle suppliait la plus petite once d'humanisme qui aurait pu exister dans cet être. Elle n'osait le regarder mais sa voix faisait ressentir toute l'imploration que son cœur voulait extérioriser.

COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME DEMANDER CELA ?

Arrêtez…

Sa voix se faisait plus faible, plus infime, plus insignifiante parmi les cris de Liniriel. Ses dernières forces, les plus traîtresses de toutes, semblaient la quitter pour le rejoindre et s'unir à l'esprit démoniaque de cet homme dont elle ignorait tout, pour mieux l'abattre.

_Maman…Aide-moi…Je ne pourrais pas y arriver si tu me laisses…_

La vois de Liniriel continuait à faire écho dans la pièce. Pourtant, personne n'était au secours d'Ellia. Etait-ce un rêve ? Ca n'y ressemblait pas le moins du monde…

_Maman…J'ai besoin de toi !_

Ellia tentait désespérément d'appeler Yaïto par la force de sa pensée, la seule force qu'on ne pouvait lui ôter. Liniriel ne paraissait pas réagir aux pensées d'Ellia. Pouvait-il réellement lire dans les pensées ? Ellia commençait à en douter.

_J'ai besoin de ta force !_

_Tu ne dois pas céder…_

Cette voix…c'était celle de sa mère ! Ellia releva la tête. Où était-elle ? Sa chambre était baignée d'une lumière extraordinaire, une lumière presque…divine.

_Maman ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu y parviendras._

_Maman…Où suis-je ? Tout est si…lumineux…_

_Tu es en moi. Je te protégerais jusqu'à la fin, même si je dois mourir pour cela._

_Maman ! Non ! Tu ne dois pas mourir ! Les humains ont besoin de toi !_

_Quelle importance a l'humanité aux yeux d'un autre humain ? Je suis humaine. Les sentiments humains ont pris le dessus sur les sentiments divins. Toi seule compte désormais pour moi. Les humains ont oublié les Dieux. Les Dieux eux aussi doivent oublier les humains. Le temps est venu de séparer ces deux mondes…_

_Maman…_

_Un jour viendra où les hommes seront totalement libres. Ni les Dieux, ni les rebelles n'auront plus d'emprise sur leur subconscient. Ce jour est proche…Mais avant d'atteindre cette délivrance, tu dois libérer les humains des forces qui agissent sur eux. Nous représentons une de ses forces. Nous devons mourir pour les humains. C'est notre sort et nous le savons depuis toujours. Mais…_

Sa vois s'éteignit peu à peu.

_Maman ! Maman ! Que dois-je faire ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie…_

_Tu es une force à l'état pur. N'aie pas peur d'agir. Tu ne dois pas céder. Je te protégerais…_

A nouveau, la voix de Yaïto s'était tue.

_Ne m'abandonne pas ! Non ! Non !_ NON ! NON !

Ellia rassembla toutes ses forces. Ses poumons se contactèrent pour éjecter un son assourdissant. Liniriel fut surpris par la puissance de la voix d'Ellia, inaudible jusqu'ici. Il se tut ; la voix d'Ellia avait été la plus forte.

Vous avez retrouvé votre langue ?

Pourquoi ? Tout est de votre faute ! Tout est de votre faute…

Ellia regardait Liniriel, les larmes aux yeux, comme pour attirer sa pitié.

Non ! Tout est de votre faute ! Savez-vous qui je suis exactement ?

Ellia secoua la tête.

Les Dieux ne savent donc que ce qui leur importe, et rien d'autre ?

__

_A bientôt !!_

_Thaele Ellia_


	25. Doute et peur, suite

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

Réponses aux reviews (vous êtes rapides !! mes trois revieweuses officielles en moins d'une demi-journée...) :

_Shina_ : mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle ! Les rêves finissent toujours par se réaliser, pourvu qu'on y croit très fort... D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que ma vision se réalise (au fait, si c'était Sanzo ou Gojyo ça ne me dérangerait pas !! )

_Tenshi_ : merci beaucoup !! Voilà la suite...

_SunCet_ : oui, je dois vraiment regarder trop d'anime et lire trop de mangas, ça devient dangereux !!

****

_Dommage, personne n'est venu me rendre visite en rêve depuis la dernière fois..._

****

**CHAPITRE 25 : DOUTE ET PEUR (SUITE)**

****

Il y a des millénaires de cela, un Dieu désobéit à la règle et, par amour pour une humaine, engendra un second enfant. Mais cet enfant n'avait pas sa place dans la dynastie divine. Il fut renier par son père.

Celui-ci perdit une grande partie de ses pouvoirs à cause du péché qu'il avait commis avec une humaine. Cette femme ne connaissait pas l'identité exacte de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Il lui en voulut terriblement lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la revoir ; mais, malgré tout, sa haine s'estompa au fil des ans.

 Elle éleva seule l'enfant. Dès sa naissance, le fils illégitime montra des dons particuliers : il possédait une force incommensurable et une intelligence incroyable. Sa mère lui parlait sans cesse de son père, sans toutefois pouvoir lui inculquer l'admiration qu'elle avait désormais pour le Dieu.

Parallèlement à cet amour provenant de la femme, le Dieu attirait la colère de l'enfant. Ce dernier ressentait ses origines supérieures. Il voyait clair dans l'esprit des personnes qu'il côtoyait. Un jour, il finit par comprendre que son père n'était autre que…Dieu. Il se résolut alors à lutter de toutes ses forces contre cet être qui avait détruit son destin premier.

Cet enfant grandit et utilisa sa force de persuasion pour trouver de nombreux alliés, qu'il rassembla sous le nom de Rebelles. Cet homme, ce chef des rebelles, savez-vous qui il était pour moi ?

Ellia ne répondit pas. Elle était complètement absorbée par le regard de cet homme. Ses yeux, d'un noir profond, étaient comme remplis de cendres, étouffant une braise mourante qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser à nouveau, pour mieux contribuer à la Prophétie de la Fatalité divine.

Ellia luttait désespérément contre ces yeux qui la fixaient. Mais ils étaient bien plus forts qu'elle. Bientôt, cette emprise s'ancra au plus profond de son esprit. Elle devenait progressivement incapable de penser.

Non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, dit-il en riant. Vous êtes bien trop pure, bien trop innocente. Vous n'êtes encore qu'un…ange.

            Il se pencha sur elle et approcha son visage du sien.

Quel dommage de devoir mettre à terre une aussi jolie jeune fille ! J'en éprouverais presque du regret.

            Ellia était désormais totalement hypnotisée par Liniriel. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il continuait à se rapprocher d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir l'air chaud qu'il expirait contre sa joue. Il la regardait avec une expression étrange, mélange de désir et de haine. Ses yeux brillaient intensément, accentuant ainsi le contraste entre le blanc du contour de l'œil et le noir de l'iris.

Vous ressemblez vraiment à une humaine. On pourrait s'y tromper…

            Il s'approcha encore. Ellia pouvait maintenant voir son propre reflet dans ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais son esprit était envoûté par Liniriel. Quand bien même elle aurait réagi, son corps aurait été incapable d'émettre un signal prouvant sa pleine maîtrise d'elle-même. Il était engourdi par le poids de l'aura de l'être qui se tenait si près d'elle.

            Celui-ci continuait sa lente approche physique, anticipant son approche mentale. Chaque centième de millimètre gagné entre son corps et celui d'Ellia, représentait un nouveau neurone placé sous son contrôle. Il était si proche d'elle, qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait entièrement dominer son cerveau. Il n'avait pas tort…

            Il finit enfin par toucher la peau d'Ellia.

Une véritable peau humaine…murmura-t-il. Si douce, si tiède…Vous n'êtes pas un Dieu. Vous êtes une diablesse…Vous essayez de me faire plier sous vos charmes, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous demandez si je suis capable de vous résister ? Et bien…j'avoue que…je n'en suis plus…certain…

            Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Ellia.

Parfois, je me demande si tout ceci n'est pas vain…Ai-je tort de vous combattre ? Ai-je tort ? Dites-le-moi…

            Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur la bouche d'Ellia.

C'est là votre réponse ? Que dois-je en penser ? Vous êtes…

            Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Ellia commençait à éprouver une pitié profonde pour Liniriel.

_ Tu ne dois pas céder…_

            Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire.

_ Je ne dois pas céder ! Je ne dois pas céder ! pensa-t-elle._

            Soudain, Liniriel fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce et heurta le mur dans un vacarme épouvantable. Ellia se releva précipitamment.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? se demanda Liniriel intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis fou ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? _

Quelle force ! ajouta-t-il à voix haute. Vous avez été un peu longue à réagir, mais ça valait la peine de vous faire attend…

TAISEZ-VOUS ! rugit-elle. Taisez-vous ! Je ne céderai pas !

            Elle semblait hors d'elle-même. Ils se regardèrent en silence, quelques instants.

Cet homme…était…un de mes ascendants…dit-il. Il a juré la perte de la dynastie divine, par esprit de vengeance. Quelle idée merveilleuse, vous ne trouvez pas ? A défaut d'aboutir à un festin, nous pouvons au moins goûter à la joie de ces retrouvailles. Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille.

            Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Il saisit ses mains et les porta à ses lèvres.

Non…murmura-t-elle.

            Il lâcha ses mains et recula d'un pas.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? pensa-t-il._

Vous avez raison, dit-il avec une assurance qui dissimulait son trouble. Ce serait presque de l'inceste ! Et puis, vous seriez capable de m'envoyer encore une fois contre ce mur. Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu réveiller tous les habitants de ce palais si je ne les avais pas endormis auparavant ?

Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle aigrement.

Je veux simplement vous tuer. J'étais venu pour voir si une quelconque coopération de votre part ne pouvait pas vous sauver la vie. J'aurais pu vous épargner vous et vous seule, mais, vous ne me semblez pas meilleure que les autres. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour vous !

Ne comptez pas sur moi ! Je ne céderai pas !

Comme vous voudrez ! Mais sachez que vous signez ici votre propre acte de décès !__

            Il disparut subitement. Ellia s'assit sur le sol et laissa son regard se perdre dans le désordre de sa chambre.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? pensa Liniriel. Cette fille est si…étrange…Sa présence…me rassure…C'est comme si…elle m'était…familière…_

            Il était revenu chez lui dans un état pitoyable. Il suait à grosses gouttes et était essoufflé.

_ En somme, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un humain qui cherche à surpasser les Dieux…Je suis bien trop sûr de moi…Je remplis un rôle qui ne m'était pas destiné…Je ne dois pas penser. Moi non plus je n'en suis pas capable._

            Il sourit à cette idée.

_ Seuls les humains avent penser. Je ne suis pas un humain. Mon destin est de mourir pour ces humains qui n'ont pas voulu de moi. C'est l'ironie du sort ! Je suis ici par erreur. Et pourtant, il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Je ne peux plus reculer. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour…_

            Il regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient.

_ Et tant pis si j'ai peur…_


	26. Tous les espoirs sont toujours permis

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

****

****

**CHAPITRE 26 : TOUS LES ESPOIRS SONT (TOUJOURS) PERMIS**

****

****

Je ne dois pas céder…Je ne dois pas céder…Je ne dois pas céder…

            Ellia ressassait inlassablement les mots que sa mère avait prononcés. La pupille était si dilatée qu'elle occupait toute la partie colorée de l'œil, comme si elle avait été hypnotisée.

Je ne dois pas céder…Je ne dois pas céder…Je ne dois pas céder…

            Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Son visage entier semblait ailleurs.

Je ne dois pas céder…Je ne dois pas céder…Je ne dois pas céder…

            Elle répétait, répétait, répétait les mêmes mots depuis plusieurs minutes. Son visage n'affichait plus aucune expression.

            Soudain, sa pupille se contracta jusqu'à retrouver une taille normale. Ellia sursauta et émit un petit gémissement, surprise.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?      

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Puis elle sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux. Elle releva la tête. Yaïto était assise à ses côtés et lui souriait.

Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle.

Je n'en sais rien, répondit Yaïto. Je n'en sais rien…C'est…notre destin.

Mais pourquoi ?

Les Dieux ne sont là que pour le bien des humains. Peut-être sommes-nous devenus incapables de créer un monde de paix pour eux. Si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux que nous disparaissions à jamais…Etre tuées par les rebelles est un moyen comme un autre pour parvenir à cette fin.

Que m'a-t-il fait ?

Rien. Il n'est pas responsable de ses actes ; pas plus que toi. Vous n'êtes que des enfants. Vous n'êtes que les jouets d'une tragédie inévitable qui fut mise en place il y a fort longtemps par…

Par qui ?

Je ne sais pas. Peu importe. Je sais seulement qu'il est trop tard pour éviter cette fin. Tu dois lutter contre les rebelles. C'est tout.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas. Ne réfléchis pas. Seuls les humains ont la capacité de réfléchir. Nous ne sommes pas de véritables humains. Nous ne sommes que des esprits inertes dans des corps d'humains, des parcelles de néants dotées d'une intelligence minimale, des protons à l'état libre qui se déguisent en hommes. Rien de plus. Nous ne sommes pas de véritables humains. Nous ne savons pas. Nous ne savons pas…

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas. Nous en savons pas. Ne réfléchis pas ; ce n'est pas dans nos cordes. Nous sommes là pour créer, puis mourir, abandonnés de tous, comme une mère qui sacrifie sa vie pour ses enfants qui finissent par la quitter, tôt ou tard. Les rebelles, les Dieux, nous faisons partie de la même caste, une caste d'oubliés, d'opprimés, pour qui l'on éprouve qu'une pitié dédaigneuse et hautaine. Nous devons mourir. Nous allons mourir.

Qui est cet homme ?

Je ne sais pas. Un rebelle, c'est-à-dire un Dieu déchu. Il nous ressemble en fait. Lui aussi est victime de ses ancêtres. Lui aussi va mourir.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas. Nous nous battons les uns contre les autres, amis nous ne le faisons pas par plaisir. Ce sont les humains qui nous y poussent. Mais bientôt, tout sera terminé. Nous allons mourir, tous mourir, il n'en restera pas un. Les humains seront seuls ; ils seront enfin libres, enfin heureux…

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas. Ne réfléchis pas. Il ne faut pas penser ; c'est réserver aux humains. Il faut juste agir.

Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas…mourir. Je veux…vivre…

Non, tu ne veux pas vivre. Tu n'as jamais vécu. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la vie. Sinon, tu ne voudrais plus vivre…

Je veux…vivre…

N'y pense plus. Ne pense plus. Il faut juste agir.

Agir ?

Oui.

Comment ?

Relève-toi.

            Ellia obéit et se leva. Yaïto resta assise. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en retira un couteau. Elle s'agenouilla devant sa fille et la regarda.

N'aies pas peur, dit-elle.

            Elle approcha le couteau du ventre d'Ellia et fit mine de le planter là. Ellia recula précipitamment.

Mais…fit-elle.

N'aies pas peur, répéta Yaïto. Je suis désolée. Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu meurs, mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est la seule façon d'accélérer les événements. Si on ne se dépêche pas, les humains souffriront trop. Ils ne doivent pas souffrir. Ils ne le méritent pas. Alors, il faut se dépêcher. Et donc, il faut trouver cette dague.

Une…dague ?

Oui. Il faut combattre, bon gré, mal gré. Il fut tuer les rebelles. Ensuite nous pourrons mourir et libérer les humains.

            Elle se rapprocha d'Ellia et tenta à nouveau de planter le couteau dans sa chair. Ellia recula.

Non, n'aies pas peur. Tu ne mourras pas, pas maintenant. Tu dois d'abord te battre.

Je vais avoir mal ?

Oui, je crois que oui. Il faut que les Dieux souffrent pour effacer la douleur des Humains ; ils doivent avoir mal à leur place. Alors, oui, tu auras mal.

Je ne veux pas avoir mal !

Je suis désolée…Je suis désolée…Nous n'avons pas le choix.

            Elle saisit le couteau à deux mains et le planta avec vigueur dans le ventre de sa fille. Ellia laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

Je suis désolée…répéta Yaïto.

            Elle se releva. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes. Son visage s'assombrit soudain et elle baissa les yeux.

Je suis désolée…

            Et elle se volatilisa.

            Ellia, seule dans la pièce, était immobile. La douleur l'empêchait d'exécuter le moindre mouvement. Elle s'attendait à ce que des flots de sang s'échappent de sa blessure, mais ses mains, posées sur son ventre, ne ressentaient pas la sensation d'humidité. Elle baissa la tête. Pas une goutte de sang ne coulait.

_ Je n'ai pas de sang, murmura-t-elle. Je ne suis pas…humaine !_

            Pas de sang…Mais une lumière pure irradiait de la lésion. Elle plongea une de ses mains dans la blessure béante. L'intérieur de son corps paraissait vide. Il n'y avait aucun organe en elle. Il n'y avait qu'un objet métallique, froid et coupant. Elle retira cet objet et l'observa minutieusement.

_ C'est ça, la dague ? dit-elle._

C'était un poignard banal, qui ne portait en aucun cas quelque preuve de son origine divine.

Cette histoire touche à sa fin…gémit-elle, alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol, cédant à l'intense douleur qui l'envahissait.

            Les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les vitres de la fenêtre, et vinrent se poser sur la dague qui scintillait sur le sol, immaculée, scintillante et flamboyante, comme si elle sortait d'un écrin de soie.


	27. Dépression

_Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

_Réponses aux reviews_ : hmm... Je sens que j'ai mis la pression, là ! Vous croyez vraiment que mon pseudo serait "Thaele Ellia" si Ellia disparaissait onze chapitres avant la fin ??? Et puis, j'aime trop mes personnages pour leur faire du mal !

_En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Ca me fait chaud au cœur…_

_Voilà la suite !! Bonne lecture !!_

****

****

**CHAPITRE 27 : DEPRESSION**

****

****

Hitomi était levé depuis plus d'une heure. Elle s'était habillée et avait pris son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas rencontré Van ce matin. Que s'était-il passé hier ? Ses souvenirs étaient flous, vagues, imprécis…Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle avait ressenti une sensation étrange qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, qu'elle n'avait peut-être jamais éprouvée…C'était une impression qui mêlait le désarroi, la résignation, l'attente et la tristesse. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était partie à la recherche de Van. Mais elle ne savait plus si elle l'avait trouvé. Et puis, il y avait cette sensation de malaise et de fatalité, qui revenait dès qu'elle tentait de rassembler des bribes de sa mémoire. Ensuite, elle s'était réveillée dans sa chambre. Le soleil était déjà levé et brillait haut dans le ciel. Il devait être tard. Elle s'était dépêchée et s'était mise en quête de Van.

Mais avant tout, elle voulait parler à Ellia de ce sentiment incompréhensible qu'elle éprouvait sans cesse depuis hier. Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre et attendit une réponse. En vain. Elle frappa à nouveau. Aucune réponse.

Ellia ! Ellia ! appela-t-elle.

Mais ses appels restaient toujours sans réponses. Hitomi commença à s'inquiéter. Avec toutes ces histoires de fatalité, de destruction, etc…elle ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre.

Ellia ! Réponds-moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! insista-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à voir la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et à voir surgir Ellia, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux encore rouges de sommeil, en pyjama, la voix pâteuse et surtout d'une humeur aussi maussade que possible lorsqu'on est réveillé en plein milieu d'un doux sommeil. Elle la gronderait amicalement amis finirait par la laisser entrer pour l'écouter attentivement et la rassurer en trouvant une explication logique à toutes ses questions, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, Ellia ne paraissait pas et les inquiétudes d'Hitomi grandissaient, proportionnellement aux secondes qui s'égrainaient.

Malgré tout, elle tentait maladroitement de se rassurer.

_Elle me fait la tête, pensait-elle. Elle n'est pas contente parce que je l'ai réveillée. Elle veut que je m'inquiète et que je regrette de l'avoir dérangée. Elle va râler toute la journée. Ca aussi, elle sait bien le faire…_

Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle n'y croyait pas et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'angoisse s'accroître en elle.

Ellia ! Ouvre ! Allez, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! S'il te plaît ! Excuse-moi de te déranger mais c'est…très…important…

La porte venait de s'ouvrir, sous la puissance des coups qu'elle lui faisait subir.

_La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas essayé de l'ouvrir ? _

Elle poussa la porte du coude et entra avec précaution. Les volets étaient grand ouverts. Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit mais elle n'y trouva aucune trace de son amie. Il était vide.

_Elle est déjà levée ? se demanda Hitomi._

Elle se retourna pour fermer la porte et une tache claire sur le sol attira son attention. Près de la fenêtre, gisait le corps d'Ellia, allongé sur le sol. Hitomi se précipita vers elle.

Ellia ! Ellia ! Réponds-moi !

Ellia était perdue dans un monde étrange. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, tout semblait se métamorphoser autour d'elle. Il suffisait qu'elle cligne des yeux pour qu'elle change d'endroit instantanément. C'est du moins ce que les apparences laissaient à penser. Mais, la réalité était en fait différente. En effet, Ellia ne se télétransportait pas d'un bout à l'autre d'une planète quelconque, connue ou inconnue. Elle restait à la même place. Seuls les objets qui l'entouraient changeaient. Elle s'en était rendue compte grâce à des éléments communs, qui restaient toujours présents autour d'elle. Il y avait en particulier cette porte, une lourde porte en bois massif qui restait plantée dans son rêve, qui tenait bon, quoiqu'il advienne. Si Ellia était dans une chambre, la porte était là ; si elle était dans une prairie, la porte était là aussi ; si elle était dans la rue, la porte était toujours là.

Elle chercha à se rapprocher de cette porte mais plus elle avançait vers elle, plus elle reculait, comme si elle cherchait à ce que la distance qui les séparait l'une de l'autre reste toujours constante.

Furieuse de voir cet objet se dérobait à elle, elle tenta de garder les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible. Mais la porte continuait à s'éloigner d'elle, moqueuse et taquine.

Désespérée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se pensait destinée à errer éternellement ainsi, entre des lieux étranges, sans pouvoir jamais atteindre cette porte maudite.

Soudain, elle perçut une voix lointaine. Elle se concentra pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais elle n'y parvint. Elle ferma les yeux et rassembla toutes ces connaissances en une fraction de seconde. Mais cette voix ne la renseignait eu aucune mesure : elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et elle ne savait pas d'où elle pouvait provenir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était enfin revenue dans sa chambre. La mystérieuse porte avait disparu mais la voix continuait à répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots.

Un visage était penché au-dessus d'elle. La voix provenait de cette personne. Ellia se concentra et put enfin comprendre la signification de ces paroles :

Ellia ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? Réveille-toi !

_Elle me parle, pensa Ellia._

Elle voulut lui répondre mais ce geste lui paraissait insurmontable, tant la force lui en manquait. Elle ne réussit qu'à ouvrir les yeux et à esquisser un sourire.

Ellia ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Parle-moi !

Hitomi…murmura Ellia. J'étais…partie…en voyage…

En voyage ? reprit Hitomi. Mais de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

J'ai…j'ai fait…un rêve…bizarre…où je…partais…en voyage…

Soudain, une douleur saisit Ellia, qui grimaça.

Ellia ! Ellia ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-le-moi !

J'ai…mal…

Mal ? Où ça ? Montre-moi !

Elle indiqua une large partie de son corps. Hitomi observa attentivement la zone indiquée, mais ne trouva aucune trace de lésions ou de blessures.

Mais…il n'y a rien…dit-elle.

J'ai mal…J'ai si mal…

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais chercher Allen.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais son pied buta contre quelque chose. Elle baissa la tête et vit une sorte de poignard sur le sol. Elle se baissa et le ramassa.

Non ! Je t'en prie…Reste avec moi…Ne…me laisse pas…

Au son de la voix suppliante d'Ellia, elle se retourna. Ellia vit la dague.

_Alors…ce n'était pas un rêve…pensa-t-elle. C'était vrai…_

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hitomi.

Tu dois…nous sauver…

Quoi ?

Je t'en prie…Tu es…la seule…à…pouvoir…le faire…Tu dois…le tuer…

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Tu…dois…le tuer…Il a…envoûté…Van…

Qui ?

Liniriel…Un rebelle…Tu…dois le…tuer…C'est…le seul moyen…pour…nous sauver…Je t'en prie…Fais le…pour les humains…Je t'en prie…

Ellia termine avec difficultés sa phrase, puis elle s'évanouit et retomba dans un profond mutisme. Hitomi regarda la dague qu'elle tenait en tremblant.

_Van est…envoûté ? pensa-t-elle._

Tout à coup, une image de Van lui revint en mémoire : elle l'appelait mais il ne répondait pas. Il n'était pas _lui_. Il était un autre. Il était envoût

Une haine vengeresse monta en elle.

_Je dois tuer celui qui a fait ça…****_


	28. Doute et peur, suite

_Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

****

****

**CHAPITRE 28 : DOUTE ET PEUR (SUITE)**

****

****

Je dois tuer celui qui a fait ça…répéta Hitomi à voix haute.

Ce qui se tramait autour d'elle lui était totalement incompréhensible. Pourquoi devait tuer cet homme ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais pourtant, elle DEVAIT le faire. C'était comme une intuition, une pensée instinctive, à laquelle elle ne pouvait qu'obéir.

Ellia avait perdu connaissance à ses pieds. Que faire ? Hitomi était paralysée, tant physiquement que mentalement. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser normalement. Seul comptait pour elle cet inconnu qui méritait de mourir de ses propres mains.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? pensa-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que deux voix sont en train de se battre en moi…_

Hitomi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Hitomi se retourna. Allen la regardait, perplexe.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Ellia ?

Hitomi se poussa et indiqua l'endroit où Ellia était tombée. Allen se précipita vers elle et palpa son pouls.

Mais…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit-il en se tournant vers Hitomi.

Hitomi secoua la tête et ne répondit pas.

Ellia ! Ellia ! Répondez-moi !

Ellia ouvrit les yeux aux appels d'Allen. Elle lui sourit.

Allen…C'est gentil d'être venu…

Ellia ! Dites-moi ce qui vous est arrivé !

Rien…Rien…

Allen souleva Ellia et la déposa sur le lit, où elle s'endormit immédiatement.

Hitomi restait muette, sourde et immobile. Elle porta à nouveau son regard sur la dague qu'elle tenait entre ses mains depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà.

C'est avec ça que je dois le tuer ? se demanda-t-elle.

Mais…de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Allen…

Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

C'est tellement…incompréhensible…

Je veux bien te croire…

Allen…murmura Ellia.

Ellia ! Ne parlez pas. Vous devez vous reposer.

Non…

Si ! Reposez-vous. Vous êtes très fatiguée.

Hitomi, tu dois le tuer…reprit-elle.

Qui ça ? Moi ?! s'écria Allen. Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Non…dit Ellia, vaguement amusée par ce quiproquo. Liniriel…Tu dois tuer Liniriel.

Liniriel ? demanda Allen. Qui est-ce ?

Il…Je ne peux pas vous le dire…Je ne veux pas vous mêler à cette histoire…

Mais…Je vous en prie. Dites moi ce qui vous tracasse. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider…

Non, c'est trop dangereux…

Allen, écoute ce qu'elle te dit, ajouta Hitomi. Elle a raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais mêlé à cette affaire sordide. Tu n'as pas à prendre des risques pour nous.

Mais vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous laisse combattre je-ne-sais-qui sous prétexte que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ?!

Si, Allen, reprit Ellia. C'est ce que nous voulons. Je me refuse à vous laisser courir des risques inutiles à cause de nous.

Hitomi ! s'exclama Allen. Raisonne-la et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas.

Mais, enfin, Hitomi. Tu vois bien qu'elle est malade, qu'elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit. Sois sérieuse et raconte-moi tout.

Non !

Mais sois donc un peu plus raisonnable !

Non ! Je ne te dirais rien !

Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes de cette façon ?

Parce que !

Arrêtez ! s'écria Ellia. Arrêtez ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Vous ne comprenez donc pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Hitomi et Allen se regardèrent, attristés.

Vous vous disputez alors que vous êtes à l'origine de tout ce qui se passe. Les humains ont abandonné les Dieux, et malgré tout, les Dieux ont tout fait pour leur assurer un bonheur sans faille. Mais les humains étaient trop arrogants, trop fiers et ils ne l'ont pas accepté…Alors les Dieux ont décidé de s'effacer devant leur propre création. Ils s'étaient trompés…Les rebelles n'étaient pas réellement des humains ennemis, mais des alliés divins. Ils doivent se combattre, mais ce combat n'est pas un duel comme les autres. C'est une bataille fratricide…Les Dieux, les Rebelles, nous sommes tous pareils, en somme. Nous avons le même destin : celui de protéger le bonheur des humains. Même si nous devons mourir pour ce destin. La prophétie de la fatalité divine, c'est cela, et rien d'autre…Tu comprends maintenant Hitomi, je m'étais trompée. Tout est bien différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Il faut pourtant que Liniriel soit tué ; ensuite les Dieux pourront mourir et les humains seront sauvés. Mais je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, je suis trop malade. Alors, je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi…C'est ton bonheur qui est en jeu…

Mais…tu vas mourir si je le fais…Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

Quelle importance ? Quand tu l'auras fait, tu seras heureuse. Toi et Van, vous serez heureux ensemble. Tant que Liniriel sera là, vous ne pourrez être heureux. Il l'a envoûté. Il n'est plus lui-même…Tant que Liniriel sera vivant, il ne sera pas lui-même. Alors, tu dois le tuer.

Mais…

Toi seule en est capable car tu es la seule terrienne ici. Et puis, il y a une force indescriptible en toi, comme si tu avais été élue, comme si tu avais été créée pour faire ça. Ton destin est de sauver l'humanité. Tu en as de la chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Non…Non…Je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand tu auras tué Liniriel, tu seras si heureuse que tu ne penseras plus à moi…Ne t'inquiète pas…

Je ne peux pas le faire, si ça doit te tuer !

Pense à Van. Pense à lui. Tu dois le faire pour lui et pour toi, pour vous deux, pour votre avenir…Rien d'autre n'a d'importance ; surtout pas moi…

Mais…

Je t'en prie ! Fais-le pour moi. Même si je dois en mourir, c'est ce que je souhaite.. C'est à toi de décider, mais sache que le bonheur de l'humanité repose entre tes mains. Alors, réfléchis bien…Je…t'en…prie…

La voix d'Ellia se fit de plus en faible, jusqu'à ce qu'Ellia elle-même ne s'entende plus parler. Alors, elle s'endormit.

Hitomi se tourna vers Allen et demanda :

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Allen soupira et répondit, les yeux rivés au sol :

Je crois que…tu devrais…faire ce qu'elle a dit…

_Alors, je vais devoir provoquer la mort de celle qui m'a rendu l'espoir ? pensa Hitomi. Pourquoi le bonheur nécessite-t-il une telle injustice ?_

""" """ """

C'est de plus en plus triste et tendu, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je devais être déprimée quand j'ai écrit ça… Mais je vous promets que ça s'arrangera pour la fin !!

A bientôt !!

**_Thaele_****_ Ellia _**


	29. Exquises hallucinations

_Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

_Réponses aux reviews_ : qu'est-ce que vous êtes rapides ! Mais vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire que de lire mes bêtises ??? Merci à toutes !!

_Shina_ : ton brevet s'est si mal passé que ça ? J'espère que ça ira quand même. C'est quand les résultats ? C'est vrai que c'est un peu tristounet en ce moment, mais tout finit toujours par s'arranger…

_SunCet_ : Van ? Hmm… Il me semble que j'étais tellement centrée sur Hitomi, Ellia et les autres que je l'ai un peu délaissé… Mais, ne t'en fais, il reviendra quand ce sera le moment !! (pour l'instant, il se prépare psychologiquement à faire son come-back)

_Tenshi_ : Non, je ne suis pas cruelle au point de tuer mes personnages de sang froid ! Quand l'un d'entre eux doit s'arrêter en cours de route, ça me fait toujours pleurer (je suis une grande sensible, moi ! )

_Bon, maintenant que la fin approche, il faut que je vous prévienne… J'ai écrit la fin de cette fic longtemps après le début (déménagement, changement d'études, etc… J'avais laissé tombé avant la fin et puis ça m'était sorti de la tête. Quelle tête en l'air !! ) Et puis, un jour, je suis retombée sur les 34 premiers chapitres et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut-être finir… Sauf que j'étais déjà très prise par mes études et plus vraiment dans l'état d'esprit du début de l'histoire… Donc, si vous trouvez que les 3 derniers chapitres de cette fic ne sont plus du même ton que le reste et que la fin est un peu bâclée, je m'en excuse sincèrement… Mais c'est toujours mieux que de ne pas avoir de fin, non ?_

_Peut-être que si j'ai un peu de temps, un jour, je réécrirai la fin… Qui sait ?_

_En tous cas, merci à vous de continuer à me lire malgré mes divagations !! (je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais j'ai la tête complètement ailleurs… Ca doit être les vacances !! ) (je n'en ai pas eu depuis presque un an quand même…)_

_Bonne lecture !! _

_Petite dernière remarque et je vous laisse tranquille (gomen !! ) : j'ai utilisé différents styles de caractères dans ce chapitre, pour essayer de retranscrire une introspection d'Hitomi. Mais, connaissant les capacités et surtout la cohérence de fanfic.net, je ne sais pas si ça va passer… __Croisons les doigts et gardons espoir !!__ (tiens, question-concours : quelqu'un saurait-il d'où vient cette devise ? A gagner… Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez gagner ??? )_

_Cette fois, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je ne vous embête plus, c'est promis !!_

****

****

**CHAPITRE 29 : EXQUISES HALLUCINATIONS **

****

****

Hitomi, allongée sur son lit, semblait regarder le plafond de sa chambre. En fait, ses yeux allaient bien au-delà de ce plafond ; ils se perdaient loin, très loin, dans le ciel bleu de ce printemps qui avait tout pour être un printemps merveilleux. Il avait tout pour, mais…Mais, il ne l'était pas. Où était le merveilleux dans cette histoire ? Bien informé était celui qui aurait pu répondre à cette question…

Et pourtant, chacun, ou presque, paraissait absorbé par cette ambiance. Que se tramait-il dans ce palais qui aurait dû respirer le bonheur et la joie ? Tout le monde se le demandait. Tout le monde ? Mais qui était ce "monde" ? Chacun était si différent des autres, que personne ne pouvait prétendre avoir la capacité de comprendre un autre.

Hitomi finissait par penser qu'elle était peut-être la seule à se poser de telles questions. Elle finissait par se sentir abandonné de tous. Elle finissait par croire que ses espoirs n'avaient jamais été fondés, qu'ils n'étaient qu'un rêve auxquels elle n'aurait pas dû croire, mais auxquels elle avait quand même cru, par désespoir ou simplement par ennui.

Elle semblait loin de tout : loin de ce palais, loin de ses amis, loin de sa famille, loin de Van. Elle s'éloignait à une vitesse vertigineuse de ce lit, de cette chambre, où elle n'avait plus aucune attache.

Son corps suivait ses yeux, qui passaient à travers les murs, les plafonds, les arbres, le ciel, les étoiles. Ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'aurait pu le définir. Etait-ce le passé, ou l'avenir ? Peut-être était-ce simplement le présent, un présent parmi tant d'autres, un présent parmi tous ceux qui existaient, qui avaient été expérimentés par chaque être vivant…

**Un soir pluvieux de printemps. Une pièce agréable. De la buée aux fenêtres. Il doit faire froid dehors. Quelques gouttes d'eau de pluie, fatiguées, surgies du grand carré d'étoffe noire tendue sur les Cieux, viennent se coucher sur les vitres. Tout est propre, tout brille. Une odeur délicieuse, chaude et sucrée, flotte aux alentours. La pièce est une cuisine. Une scène qui imite la perfection. A moins qu'elle ne soit réellement parfaite…**

**_Une femme s'affaire devant les fourneaux ; elle paraît très absorbée par ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Qui est-ce ? _**

**C'est la mère d'Hitomi.**

**_Ma mère ?_**

**Oui. Ta mère, ma mère, sa mère, notre mère. Elle est avec sa famille.**

**_Mais…_**

**Mais nous ne sommes pas là. Ce n'est pas grave.**

**_Mais si !_**

**Non. Tu es trop sensible.**

**_Tu es trop réfléchie._**

**Peu importe. Regarde, elle appelle quelqu'un. **

**_C'est notre frère et notre père. Ils vont dîner. Il doit faire si bon autour de cette table, dans cette maison. On dirait qu'ils sont sur un nuage. C'est comme s'ils étaient…à part. _**

**C'est nous qui sommes à part. Nous ne les comprenons pas. Nous ne les comprenons plus. Pourtant, nous avons été comme eux, autrefois. Ils sont semblables à de nombreuses familles.**

**_Tout semble chaleureux, doux et protecteur. J'aimerais tant faire partie de cette famille…_**

**Tu en fais partie.**

**_Et toi ?_**

**Non, c'est seulement toi qui en fait partie. Sauf si c'est l'inverse. **

**_C'est possible ?_**

**Bien sûr. Qui est-ce qui est partie rejoindre Van ? Ton cœur ou ton esprit ? Mon cœur ou mon esprit ? Son cœur ou son esprit ?**

**_Mon cœur, je crois…_**

**Alors, c'est moi qui fait partie de cette famille.**

**_Pourquoi ?_**

**Le cœur d'Hitomi, notre cœur, ton cœur, mon cœur, c'est-à-dire toi les a abandonnés quand elle est partie.**

**_Je ne voulais pas les abandonner…_**

**Ne pleure pas. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis, tu n'es pas responsable. Ce n'est pas ta faute.**

**_Alors, qui ?_**

**Personne. Ou plutôt tout le monde.**

**_Toi aussi ?_**

**Non. Enfin si. J'aurais dû te raisonner, j'aurais dû la raisonner. C'était mon rôle.**

**_Tu ne dois pas regretter ce que tu as fait. C'est à moi de le faire. _**

**C'est vrai. Nous sommes en train d'inverser les rôles.**

**_Pourquoi essaies-tu toujours de te voiler la face derrière des paroles ?_**

**Parce que j'ai été conçue ainsi. Se cacher derrière ses pensées, c'est éviter de prendre en compte ses sentiments. C'est pour cela que je le fais. Mes sentiments ne doivent pas influencer l'esprit d'Hitomi.**

**_Tu as raison. Moi, je dois agir vite, sans réfléchir, uniquement sur commande de mon instinct. C'est à moi de faire intervenir les sentiments et les émotions. Pas à toi. Chacun son truc, hein ?_**

**Oui.**

**_Nous sommes complémentaires…_**

**…**

**_…_**

**Ils mangent de bon cœur. **

**_Ils sont heureux. Nous aussi, nous aurions pu faire partie de ce bonheur._**

**Tu joues trop ton rôle. Ca ne sert à rien.**

**_Que veux-tu ? Je ne réfléchis pas…_******

**Viens, allons-nous-en. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.**

**_Tu crois ?_**

****

**Même jour, même heure. Une chambre colorée, joyeuse. Des murs recouverts de papier peint bariolé. Une moquette du même type. Un tapis moelleux sur le sol. Des photos sur les murs. Eclats de souvenirs qui ne seront jamais oubliés. Musique douce en fond. Une jeune fille allongée sur son lit, pensive. Où somme-nous ?**

**_Chez Yukari._**

**J'ai l'impression de ne plus l'avoir vue depuis des siècles…**

**_C'est parce que des siècles nous séparent désormais. Si on arrêtait ?_**

**Quoi ?**

**_D'échanger nos identités. Ce n'est pas très juste envers elle._**

**Envers qui ?**

**_Envers nous._**

**Oui, c'est vrai. Reprenons nos rôles. Je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments comme tu le fais. Peut-être n'en ai-je pas…**

**_Non, c'est impossible. Si tu doutes, c'est que tu ressens les émotions. Tu pourrais me remplacer. Mais moi, je ne saurais pas prendre ta place. Je ne pense pas assez._**

**C'est faux. Tu viens de me prouver l'équilibre de tes raisonnements. Tu es douée. **

**_Chacun son truc…C'est mieux comme ça._**

**Oui.__**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_**

**Elle écrit une lettre. **

**_A qui ?_******

**Je ne sais pas. Peut-être à nous. Vas voir.**

**_Non, cette lettre ne nous est pas destinée. Elle ne pense plus à nous…Tu crois qu'elle nous a oubliées, comme notre propre famille ?_**

**C'est possible.**

**_Nous n'aurions pas dû partir comme ça, sans prévenir…Ils vont nous en vouloir, lorsque nous rentrerons. Il vaudrait mieux que nous ne rentrions jamais._**

**Ne dis pas cela.**

**_Tu penses qu'il faut que nous rentrions ?_**

**Je ne sais pas…**

**_Si l'esprit ne sait pas, comment le cœur pourrait-il le faire ?_**

**Cesse d'ironiser. C'est le cœur qui nous a amenées ici. Débrouille pour nous en faire repartir. Ou, au moins, prends une décision.**

**_Tu te voiles encore la face…_**

**Je n'y peux rien. Excuse-moi. J'aimerais te ressembler.**

**_Non, tu ne le voudrais pas vraiment._**

**Peut-être. **

**_On s'en va ?_**

**Si tu veux.**

**Hitomi…Parfaite alliance de toi et de moi, en proportions égales. Comme une solution neutre où il y a autant d'acide que de base. Comme un gris suave où il y a autant de noir que de blanc.__**

**_Hitomi…Ses yeux sont grand ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_**

**Elle rêve. Elle nous écoute.**

**_Elle nous voit ?_**

**Je ne crois pas.**

**_Pourquoi ?_**

**Nous lui ressemblons trop, physiquement. On ne voit jamais ce qui nous ressemble beaucoup. **

**_Elle a conscience de notre présence ?_**

**Oui. Mais elle essaie certainement de lutter contre nous.**

**_Pourquoi ?_**

**Elle pense qu'elle indépendante de nous, qu'elle peut agir par elle-même, sans que nous en soyons informées.**

**_Elle a tort._**

**Oui.**

**_Que pouvons nous y faire ?_**

**Rien. Attendre. Espérer. Elle finira peut-être par accepter la réalité.**

**_Si elle la refuse ?_**

**Alors, elle la modifiera suivant son idéal…**

Chacun des deux yeux d'Hitomi pouvait porter le faisceau créé par sa pupille au-delà des limites de l'espace. Ses yeux pouvaient refléter dans son subconscient une image du monde, même si ce monde se situait à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres. Mais ils étaient incapables de filtrer les images à travers le mince rideau de larmes qui opacifiaient peu à peu l'ombre de ses cils.


	30. Entre esprit et sentiments

_Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

****

****

**CHAPITRE 30 : ENTRE ESPRIT ET SENTIMENTS**

****

****

Hitomi…

Une voix se fit entendre. Les deux Hitomi, la spirituelle et la sentimentale, se regardèrent.

**_Et si on lui laissait une chance de faire ses preuves ?_**

**Mais si jamais elle échoue ?**

**_Alors…on avisera._**

**C'est bien ton genre d'avoir de telles réflexions.**

**_Non, de telles absences de réflexion. Nuance._**

**Si tu veux. De toutes façons, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste…**

**_Tout ce qu'il lui reste…_**

****

D'un commun accord, elles se prirent par la main et disparurent.

C'est ça, murmura Hitomi, à moitié endormie. Allez-vous-en. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux afin de se réveiller complètement. Elle distingua une vague forme penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux pour avoir une image plus nette mais ses yeux étaient embués par les larmes et elle voyait encore mal.

Elle se releva et s'assit sur son lit. Elle se frotta les yeux énergiquement.

Hitomi ?

Allen ! Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Allen observa Hitomi attentivement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues paraissaient humides. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

Si…

Tu as pleuré, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hitomi baissa la tête. Allen s'approcha d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il y a un problème avec Van ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me raconter…

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle. Puis il releva doucement le visage d'Hitomi au niveau du sien.

Hitomi…Moi, je pense toujours à toi…

_Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? se demanda-t-elle. Il n'est pas normal…_

Allen continuait à se rapprocher d'elle. Bientôt, il fut si proche d'elle qu'il l'embrassa. Hitomi cherchait à se débattre de toute son âme, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle se laissa faire.

_Non…Non…Ce n'est pas ça que je veux ! Pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu ?_

Elle rassembla toutes ses forces et le repoussa violemment.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le plafond. Un plafond blanc, banal mais qui l'effrayait pourtant. Elle se releva et sortit de son lit. Il n'y avait plus personne dans sa chambre. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, pas une vie.

Elle avait rêvé, une fois de plus.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il faisait beau, aussi beau que le jour où elle était partie de chez elle. Elle se demandait si ses parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour elle.

_Je ne dois pas y penser, s'ordonna-t-elle._

Elle inspira profondément et soupira avec nonchalance, tout en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il lui sembla que la tête lui tournait. Ce devait être tout cet air pur, cette nature, cette végétation. Ici, tout paraissait être en excès.

Elle se retourna et ferma la fenêtre en soupirant à nouveau.

Une présence attira son attention. Devant elle, se tenaient deux personnages, semblables en tous points, et surtout parfaitement identiques à elle-même. En les voyant, elle recula de plusieurs pas.

Alors, vous existez réellement ?!

Les 2 apparitions se regardèrent.

**Oui, répondit l'une d'elles.**

Pourquoi êtes-vous venues ? Pourquoi déjà ? C'est trop tôt !

**_Non, tu as eu ta chance._**

Mais ce n'était pas une chance ! Ce n'était…qu'un rêve.

**_Non, c'était ta chance. _**

**Tu ne t'en es pas servie. Tant pis pour toi.**

**_Si nous n'étions pas là pour te prendre en main, je ne sais pas où tu serais à l'heure qu'il est._**

**Nous devons nous occuper de toi. C'est ça, ou mourir plus tôt que prévu.**

Alors, je préfère mourir !

**_Tu en es sûre ?_**

Oui !

**_C'est ton choix. Ainsi soit-il. _**

**Adieu.**

Attendez !

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

C'était vous ?

**Qui donc ?**

C'était vous ces deux voix qui se battaient en moi ?

**_Non. Tu as rêvé. _**

Mais…je suis encore en train de rêver.

**Tu veux voir cela de cette façon.**

Alors, c'était bien vous ?

**_Non. Nous ne nous battons pas. Nous tentons de collaborer._**

Mais, qui était-ce ?

**Je ne sais pas. Peut-être une troisième voix.**

Une troisième ? Laquelle ?

**Celle de la vérité.**

La…vérité ?

**_Oui. Il y a la raison, il y a le cœur et il y a la vérité._**

Laquelle dois-je suivre ?

**_Toutes les trois sont opposées et identiques. Tu dois faire ton choix. _**

Mais comment ? Je ne sais rien !

**Sache seulement qu'un choix n'est jamais définitif. Adieu.**

Attendez !

Mais les étranges personnes avaient déjà disparu.

C'était donc ça, ma "chance" ? dit-elle à voix haute.

Hitomi…

Elle se retourna.

Allen ! C'est toi !

Soudain, et pour la première fois, elle eut peur d'Allen.

Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. Tu as pleuré, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème avec Van ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me raconter…

Elle le regarda, effrayée. Une peur étrange la tenaillait.

_Ca ne peut pas recommencer, pensait-elle. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, uniquement un rêve…_

Devant l'expression terrorisée d'Hitomi, Allen recula d'un pas et baissa les yeux.

J'ai l'impression que tu ne me diras rien, quoi qu'il arrive…J'étais juste venu te dire qu'Ellia voudrais te voir, dit-il simplement.

""" """ """

_Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui… J'ai failli vous mettre un chapitre en plus, mais je préfère faire durer un peu plus le suspense… Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?_

_Ces deux chapitres étaient un peu bizarres, je dois bien l'avouer… (vu le tire du chapitre 29... "exquises hallucinations", ça s'annonçait déjà mal !! ) Je crois que je suis très inégale dans mon écriture et que je me laisse facilement influencer par le contexte (quand j'ai écrit ça, je devais être très stressée…)_

_Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois !!_

_A bientôt !!_

**_Thaele_****_ Ellia _**


	31. Prémices

_Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
Bonjour à tous (ou plutôt à toutes) !!_

_On se rapproche de la fin à grands pas... Bientôt la fin des tortures pour les personnages que je maltraite depuis 30 chapitres !_

_Shina____: _je suis de tout coeur avec toi pour le 8 juillet (mes résultats à moi c'est le 30 juin et je commence à stresser...) Pour la fin de la fic, je l'ai déjà dit, je la trouve un peu "bâclée". Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'aime pas les fins tristes !

_Tenshi_ : je dois avouer que j'ai failli faire une crise de nerfs moi aussi en écrivant ces chapitres ! Tu imagines avoir deux petites voix dans ta tête qui te jugent et qui te disent ce que tu dois faire ??? C'est un peu le principe de la deuxième topique de Freud (c'est le sujet sur lequel je suis tombée en sciences humaines au concours ! ) Je m'explique... "L'esprit" est divisée en 3 parties :

- Le moi correspond à la perception des réalités externe et interne, à la personnalité. Le moi repose sur le principe de réalité : sa priorité est la permanence de l'identité et la cohérence.

- Le ça est une sorte de réservoir des pulsions instinctuelles, des souvenirs refoulés et des fantasmes inconscients (je ne fais que réciter mon cours ! ) Le ça fonctionne selon le principe de plaisir : il cherche avant tout à s'exprimer, sans tenir compter de la réalité.

- Le surmoi représente une instance d'auto observation, de critique, de jugement et de punition du moi.

En gros, le moi (c'est-à-dire la personnalité) est coincé entre le ça qui essaie de se faire entendre par tous les moyens, et le surmoi qui passe son temps à lui faire des remontrances.

On pourrait comparer ce système à une maison : le moi est le rez-de-chaussée, comprimé entre la cave (le ça) et le grenier (le surmoi) qui se houspillent sans cesse.

Autre comparaison (en général plus appréciée) : vous savez, parfois, dans les dessins animés, quand le héros ne sait plus quoi faire, il apparaît des petits personnages qui le représentent en bien et en mal (un "ange et un diable d'épaule") Le héros est le moi ; le diable est le ça ; l'ange est le surmoi (si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, regardez "Kuzco l'empereur mégalo" des studios Disney)

(fin du cours de psycho)

_SunCet_ : c'est vrai que je martyrise un peu Hitomi...Pardon, pardon, pardon !! J'ai honte de passer mes nerfs sur elle... Par contre, non, il n'y avait rien d'illicite dans son dernier repas (enfin, pas à ma connaissance) Si tu as lu le passage ci-dessus, tu remarqueras les cours de psycho c'est aussi marrant que ceux de philo (ben oui, moi, je trouvais ça marrant la philo ! ) Bravo ! "Croisons les doigts et gardons espoir" vient bien de Harry Potter, mais où précisément ? Pour le voyage au Japon... Je crois que ça va être difficile !! Mes finances sont un peu justes ce mois ci !! En revanche tu gagnes... toute ma considération, ça te va ???

_Une page de blabla... je passe presque plus de temps à divaguer qu'à écrire vraiment... Mille excuses !!_

****

**CHAPITRE 31 : PREMICES**

****

****

Hitomi marchait rapidement en direction de la chambre d'Ellia. Allen la suivait, avec quelques pas de retard. Elle ne pouvait le voir, amis elle sentait malgré tout son regard se poser sur elle, plein de questions.

_J'aimerais tant lui en parler…soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Mais il ne comprendrait certainement pas…_

**Et pourquoi pas ?**

**_Peut-être te comprendrait-il…_**

**Et si c'était une nouvelle chance ?**

**_Aurais-tu peur ?_**

**Tu as le choix. Tu peux hésiter…**

**_Ou regretter…_**

En entendant cette voix intérieure Hitomi s'immobilisa brusquement.

Ca ne va pas, Hitomi ? demanda Allen.

Allen…Je…

Oui ?

Non, rien.

**_Tu vas regretter d'avoir hésit_**

**Ou peut-être pas.**

Allen posa sa main sur son épaule et son regard en elle. Il lui sourit affectueusement.

Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il. Je suis sur que ça s'arrangera, quel que soit le problème qui te tracasse.

…

Allons-y. Ellia t'attend.

Elle va mieux ?

…

Dis-le-moi, je t'en prie !

Hélas, non. Son état ne cesse d'empirer et le médecin que nous avons appelé n'y comprend rien. Elle n'a aucune blessure et pourtant, elle souffre horriblement. C'est peut-être dû à une toxi-infection, ou quelque chose du genre…

Est-ce qu'elle va…

Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non, mais…

Hitomi entrevit soudainement ce qu'il risquait d'arriver si jamais Ellia ne survivait pas : la Terre serait probablement détruite, son amour impossible et, surtout, la vie de sa meilleure amie serait brisée par un destin accablant et indiscutable…Elle ne pouvait cacher sa détresse.

Hitomi…Je suis désolé.

Il faut que je la voie.

Sans ajouter un seul mot, ils recommencèrent à marcher.

La porte de la chambre d'Ellia était grande ouverte mais pas un bruit n'en sortait. Au moment où ils arrivaient, un homme sortit de la chambre. Il portait une valise de médecin. Hitomi accéléra le pas pour pouvoir lui parler. Mais le médecin accéléra lui aussi et disparût avant qu'Hitomi n'ait pu lui adresser la parole.

Elle se tourna vers Allen. Celui-ci, en guise de réponse, ne put que baisser la tête. Elle entra dans la chambre, tandis qu'il restait sur le pas de la porte. Ellia, couchée sur son lit, était si pâle que sa peau avait la couleur des draps dans lesquels elle reposait.

Hitomi s'approcha, sur la pointe des pieds, afin de faire le moins de bruit possible, pensant qu'elle dormait. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva près d'elle, Ellia sentant sa présence, ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

Hitomi…murmura-t-elle. Ca va ?

…

Je suis désolée de te faire subir ça mais…il n'y a que toi. Tu es notre dernière chance…

Ne t'en fais pas…Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour…

Elle fut interrompue par un sanglot.

Non, ne pleure pas. Tu dois le faire.

Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

Tu le tueras, il mourra, puis je mourrai, mais toi, tu seras saine et sauve.

Je ne veux pas que tu meures…

Ne dis pas ça. Sois un peu égoïste.

Je ne peux pas !

Tu dois choisir.

_Toujours choisir…pensa Hitomi. Mais comment sait-on si on fait le bon choix ?_

Ce choix te revient de droit. Personne ne peut t'influencer ; surtout pas moi. Et pourtant, j'ai essayé. Sache seulement qu'un choix n'est jamais définitif.

Quoi ?!

Un choix n'est jamais définitif.

Elle m'a dit la même chose…

Qui donc ?

Une voix…Dans mon esprit…

Ou dans ton cœur ? A ton avis, laquelle était-ce ?

Comment le sais-tu ?

C'est moi qui les ai envoyées…

C'est toi qui…Et ce rêve, avec Allen…C'était toi aussi ?

Non.

Alors qui ?

Lui.

Qui ?

Liniriel. Il cherche à te déstabiliser. Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. Tu ne dois pas céder.

…

Que choisis-tu ?

Je…je le ferai.

Merci. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu seras heureuse.

Quand tu ne seras plus là, je ne pourrais plus être heureuse.

Si, tu le seras. C'est un ordre !

Ellia lui sourit.

Comment…devrais-je m'y prendre ?

Je t'aiderai, le moment venu. Je t'accompagnerai.

Non ! Tu ne dois pas bouger.

Je serais avec toi par la pensée…

Comme avec les voix ?

Oui. Tu as toujours la dague ?

Oui. Elle est dans ma chambre.

Très bien. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin pour l'instant.

Quand…quand cela aura-t-il lieu ?

Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais la bataille est proche…


	32. Prudence, courage

_Disclaimer__: les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

****

**CHAPITRE 32 : PRUDENCE EST MERE DE SURETE / CURIOSITE EST MERE DE COURAGE**

****

****

La bataille est proche…

Après qu'Ellia eut prononcé cette phrase, Hitomi resta silencieuse. Elle méditait intérieurement. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait, mais elle ne s'autorisait pas à regretter son choix de repartir sur Gaïa.

Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur ses voix intérieures, puisqu'elles s'étaient décidées à lui laisser une chance d'imposer sa propre voix…

Elle releva la tête et observa Ellia. Elle s'était endormie, mais la paix superficielle causée par le sommeil, elle restait tendue, stressée, angoissée. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, elle se retourna vers elle et murmura :

Adieu…

Elle sortit et referma la porte avec précautions. Allen s'approcha d'elle dès qu'il l'aperçût.

Alors ? demanda-t-il.

…

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

Non, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne peux rien te dire…

Mais…

Mais Hitomi s'était déjà éloignée.

Van avait suivi Liniriel, avide de vérité. Qui était Liniriel ? Et surtout, qui était son frère ? Pourquoi Atao ne lui avait-il pas parlé ? De multiples questions se bousculaient en lui…

Liniriel l'avait conduit dans une petite maison isolée du reste du palais, la présentant comme la leur. Il lui avait soigneusement recommandé de ne pas quitter cette maison. Van lui avait obéi, amis plusieurs s'étaient écoulées et il commençait à perdre patience. Liniriel avait formellement refusé de répondre à ses interrogations sur l'objet de sa sortie.

Il s'avança vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Il la trouva fermée. Il força mais elle résistait. Elle était fermée à clé !

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Liniriel se doute de quelque chose et c'est pour ça qu'il a fermé cette porte…Il veut m'empêcher de sortir !

Il chercha une issue dans la maison. Mais il n'y avait ni fenêtre, ni ouverture quelconque par laquelle il aurait pu s'évader. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs choqué, lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce principale. Elle était si sombre qu'il fallait un éclairage artificiel même en pleine journée.

En dehors de la pièce principale, le rez-de-chaussée en comptait qu'une seule autre pièce, ouverte, où plusieurs tas de charbon s'amoncelait. Cette remise ne possédait, elle non plus, pas d'issue.

Désespéré, il s'allongea sur une couche de paille dans un coin de la pièce. Il commençait à penser que cette quête dans laquelle il s'était lancé, plus ou moins contre son gré, n'était pas vaine. Elle ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes, auxquels il ne comprenait souvent rien et par lesquels il ne sentait pas concerné. Et sa vengeance, cette vengeance à laquelle il ne comprenait rien non plus, cette vengeance proposée par des hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou plus, cette vengeance qui n'avait peut-être même plus d'être assouvie…Il ne savait pas ; il ne savait plus…

Son esprit était parasité par tous ces échecs, qui n'étaient probablement que la défaite des rêves d'autrui, mais certainement pas des siens. Après tout, quels étaient-ils, ses rêves ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Malgré ses tentatives pour échapper à ces pensées moroses, il n'y parvenait pas. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, tandis qu'il luttait contre lui-même, contre cette personnalité oubliée qui ne demandait qu'à refaire surface, amenant avec elle souvenirs, envies, rêves et volontés. Mais peu à peu, Van s'endormit, métamorphosant ses pensées en cauchemars.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, la lampe organique qui éclairait la pièce jusque là venait de s'éteindre. Elle dégageait encore un minimum de chaleur, mais plus aucune lumière. Van chercha des allumettes pour la rallumer. Il y en avait une boîte sur la table. Il en alluma une et l'approcha du bec de la lampe. Il tourna la virole du bac contenant le combustible et mit la flamme en contact avec le métal qui constituait le corps de la lampe. Rien ne se produisit. L'allumette se consuma presque entièrement et il dut l'éteindre. Il en alluma une nouvelle et recommença avec une minutie presque maladive. Mais à nouveau, l'allumette finit de se consumer sans que la lampe n'aie reprit vie. Il alluma une troisième allumette, plus brusquement cette fois, car ce jeu commençait à l'exaspérer. Mais, encore une fois, la lampe ne se ralluma pas.

Pris de rage, il jeta furieusement la boîte d'allumettes sur le sol. Tout à coup, il s'immobilisa.

_Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? pensa-t-il. Je suis en train de devenir fou ! J'ai l'impression que je suis enfermé ici depuis des jours…_

Il ramassa la boîte et la posa délicatement à côté de la lampe. Puis il saisit la lampe et la secoua, en l'approchant de son oreille. Il ne se produisit aucun bruit. Il jeta un œil dans le réservoir à combustible : il était vide.

Il chercha des yeux un combustible organique dans la pièce. Mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de mener à bien ses recherches. Il avança à tâtons vers un buffet et ouvrit un placard. Malheureusement, il était vide. Il recommença pour d'autres placards, mais ils étaient tous vides.

_Cette maison est comme moi, pensa-t-il. Vide et obscure…_

Waaaaaaaooooooouuuuuh !!! ajouta-t-il, à voix haute. C'est que je peux dire des trucs vachement intelligents, quand je veux !

Il sourit.

_Je me demande bien ce que je faisais, avant…_

Il retourna se coucher sur le lit de paille. Ses yeux restaient invariablement braqués sur le plafond. Ce plafond était aussi noir que le reste de la maison. Mais Van parvenait tout de même à distinguer chacune des lattes qui recouvrait les murs et le plafond. Soudain, un détail attira son attention. Dans le coin opposé à l'endroit où il était actuellement, il présentait des aspérités différentes de celles qui s'étalaient sur le reste de la surface du plafond.

Van se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers cette zone de la pièce. Il leva la tête et découvrit avec une heureuse surprise des escaliers, qui avaient sans doute étaient remontés contre le plafond de manière à être dissimulés à son regard. Il poussa la table sous les escaliers, monta une chaise sur la table et grimpa sur cette chaise. Il se suspendit de toutes ses forces. L'escalier finit par s'abaisser peu à peu, sous son poids. Bientôt, il put commencer à escalader jusqu'à l'étage supérieur.

Il n'y avait pas de porte pour cloisonner l'unique pièce de cet étage. Pas de meubles, pas d'objets décoratifs, cette pièce était encore plus vide que celle du rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, un rai de lumière perçait le plafond mansardé. Van s'approcha en courant de la lumière. Une fenêtre ! Il n'osait y croire.

Cette fenêtre était particulièrement élevée mais il parvint après de multiples efforts à l'ouvrir, puis à passer sur le toit.

Au dehors, le ciel était d'un gris étrange. Le vent était très violent et Van manquait de tomber à chaque rafale. Il devait se tenir presque accroupi afin d'éviter les coups du vent. Il chercha à s'approcher au maximum du bord du toit pour savoir à quelle hauteur il était. Il se pencha dangereusement mais…En bas, il n'y avait pas d'herbe, pas de sable, pas de terre. Il n'y avait que du gris. La maison semblait flotter dans cette grisaille, ce brouillard indescriptible. Il recula.

_Mais, qu'est-ce que s'est que CA ?_

Il rejoignit la fenêtre, bien décidé à regagner l'intérieur de cette étrange maison. Mais, frappé par l'obscurité, il se refusa à y rentrer.

_Tout est noir et vide, là-dedans…Ici, c'est le gris qui domine. Mais, au fond, le gris c'est déjà plus clair que le noir, non ?_

Il sourit, s'approcha de la gouttière, prit une inspiration profonde et se jeta dans le vide.

""" """ """

Je suis vraiment sadique de vous laisser là...

Il faut faire durer le suspense !!

Au fait, j'ai une petite question de dernière minute : est-ce que quelqu'un c'est ce qu'est une pierre de lune ???

J'ai acheté une petite bague en argent avec une jolie pierre blanche translucide. La vendeuse m'a dit que c'était une pierre de lune. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est, d'où ça vient et pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça. Alors, si vous avez des réponses, pensez à moi !!

A bientôt !!

(La prochaine fois, j'aurais eu les résultats de mon concours, donc soit je serais super joyeuse, soit je serais complètement déprimée... Autant vous prévenir...)

**_Thaele_****_ Ellia _**


	33. Première bataille

_Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
Avant dernier postage... Et oui déjà !!_

_Merci pour votre soutien pendant l'attente des résultats... Victoire !!! J'ai réussi mon concours, je passe n deuxième année de médecine, c'était vraiment inespéré ! Je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui n'ont pas réussi cette année. Ne perdez pas courage, il vous reste encore un an..._

_Shina____: _pardon d'avoir coupé là, je m'en veux vraiment... Mais je ne te fais quand même pas trop attendre...

_Tenshi___: l'ange et le diable d'épaule savent certainement se faire discret quand il le faut (ça évite aussi de se faire prendre pour une cinglée en parlant toute seule !! ) Encore désolée d'avoir arrêté là (qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ??? )

_SunCet_ : mille excuses... (je crois que j'ai utilisé toutes les formules pour demander pardon...) Pour Van... C'est un peu compliqué : la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité est parfois très mince... Bon courage pour tes résultats, j'espère que ça se passera bien.

**_Merci à toutes !!_**

****

****

**CHAPITRE 33 : PREMIERE BATAILLE **

****

****

Van reprit conscience, difficilement.

_Je suis vivant ? se demanda-t-il, tout d'abord._

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et les plissa aussitôt. Un long couloir ensoleillé, des dalles noires et blanches, des fenêtres recouvertes de buées, et surtout, un plafond différend, un autre plafond, un nouveau plafond. Non, pas nouveau. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ? Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ! Ce plafond était son premier souvenir !

Il se leva précipitamment.

Je suis chez Atao, pensa-t-il.

Il voulut marcher mais une force invisible l'en empêcha. Van voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivait, mais à bien réfléchir, il aurait préféré que cette force ne se matérialise pas. Liniriel apparut en face de lui.

Je ne te savais pas aussi courageux, Van, dit-il.

Vous n'êtes pas mon frère !

Bravo, tu as deviné ! Aurais-tu perdu la mémoire pour m'avoir confondu avec ton frère ?

…

C'est ça, ne réponds pas ! Ca vaut mieux pour toi ! Tu veux me tuer ? Tu es résolument décidé à me tuer ?

Oui.

Tous les mêmes…Les humains sont tous les mêmes…

Liniriel prit soudain une expression étrange. Tout en lui semblait trembler, comme si son corps était secoué par un vent violent. Il se retourna. Van ne comprenait plus rien : que lui arrivait-il ? Il paraissait si…troublé…Il tenta de s'approcher de lui. Mais Liniriel se retourna brusquement ; il avait retrouvé cette expression cruelle qui le caractérisait. Il sauta à la gorge de Van.

N'essaie pas de jouer au jeu de la pitié avec moi ! Ca ne marche pas ! Tu devrais le savoir… J'ai tenté de te tuer à plusieurs reprises, je t'ai menti et surtout je t'ai volé ta mémoire…Et bientôt tu verras ceux que tu aimes mourir devant tes yeux, uniquement parce que je veux te voir souffrir. Alors, éprouves-tu toujours autant de pitié à mon égard, maintenant ?

Qu'allez vous faire ? Je vous interdis de toucher à Hitomi ! Je vous l'interdis !

Si seulement tes paroles pouvaient me toucher…conclut Liniriel en souriant.

Il lâcha Van et s'en éloigna. Dès qu'il fut à quelque distance, Van se jeta sur lui. Liniriel avait prévu cette attaque. Il regarda Van et leva une main. Van disparut instantanément.

Liniriel cessa de sourire à ce moment même.

J'aimerais tant éviter ça…Mais les humains ne comprennent rien. Ce sont tous les mêmes…Tous les mêmes…

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux. Elle observa à nouveau le plafond blanc qui l'effrayait désormais. Il semblait lui rire au nez.

Tu vas mourir ! raillait-il. Tu vas mourir !

Malgré la peur qui la tenaillait quoiqu'elle fasse, elle avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était crue incapable de dormir à tout jamais, et pourtant le soleil n'était pas couché et elle s'était endormie. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, il faisait toujours grand jour.

Pourquoi le temps passe-t-il toujours aussi lentement quand on a peur ? gémit-elle.

Elle se tourna sur le côté afin d'éviter de regarder le plafond. Elle frissonna : elle avait l'impression que quelque chose tentait de pénétrer son corps. Elle se leva. Tout tournait autour d'elle comme si elle avait trop bu.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ferma espérant que ce vertige finirait par passer. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était en train de basculer sur le sol. Dans un grand fracas, elle amortit le choc avec ses mains. Une vive douleur la saisit alors. Elle regarda sa main. Elle portait en son milieu un long filet de sang.

La dague…C'est avec ça que je dois…NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Ne pleure pas Hitomi, murmura une voix.

Ellia ?

Ne pleures pas.

Mais…Où es-tu ?

Je suis avec toi. Mon esprit est avec toi. Je ne peux pas mourir avant d'être sûre que les humains vont survivre. Alors, je t'en prie, tue-le. C'est le seul moyen de vous préserver, toi et les tiens…Je t'en prie, tue-le…

Je le ferai. Je n'ai pas le choix.

C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas le choix. Méfie-toi. Ca n'arrivera pas deux fois. On a toujours le choix.

Sauf maintenant…

Sauf maintenant…Ne t'y fie pas trop. Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel.

Exceptionnel ?

Oui. C'est le jugement dernier.

Le…C'est vrai ?

Oui. Mais n'y pense plus. Paradoxalement, ça n'a rien à voir avec les humains. Les humains sont les plus merveilleuses créatures du monde. C'est pour cela que nous voulons vous épargner. Mais vous ne le comprenez pas…

Moi, je le comprends !

Peut-être. Mais, toi, tu n'es…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Que se passe-t-il ?

Ca recommence ! Comme tout à l'heure !

Quoi ?

Je ne sais pas…C'est comme si quelque chose voulait entrer dans ma tête…Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter. C'est lui. C'est Liniriel. C'est l'ange que tu dois tuer.

Pourquoi fait-il ça ? J'ai si mal ! Si mal…

Ne pense pas à ta douleur. Elimine-le. Elimine-le ! ELIMINE-LE !

Arrête ! Arrête, Ellia ! C'est toi ! C'est toi qui me fais souffrir ! Arrête !

Comment peux-tu m'accuser aussi injustement ?

Je…

Ne gémis plus ! Bats-toi !

Ici, dans ma chambre ?

Tu n'es plus dans ta chambre. Ouvre les yeux. Cesse de te lamenter. Bats-toi. Tue-le. Libère-moi et libère-toi ! Bats-toi !

**_Bats-toi !_**

**Bats-toi !**

Je dois me battre !

Hitomi se releva et ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais dans une forêt. En face d'elle se tenait un homme. C'était Liniriel.

Bats-toi ! ordonna-t-il.

Comment savoir si je suis bien dans la réalité et pas dans un rêve ? pensa-t-elle.

Qu'importe, dit la vois d'Ellia. Si c'est un rêve, tu auras perdu ton temps. Mais si c'est réel, tu auras mené à bien ta mission. Si tu cesses de te battre parce que tu doutes de ce que tu as devant les yeux, tu regretteras toujours tes actes. Ne doutes pas ! Bats-toi !

Me battre ? Mais…comment ?

Avec la dague !

La dague…Mais…où est-elle ? je ne l'ai pas prise quand…

Tu l'as prise. Regarde dans ta main.

Elle regarda sa main. Elle était vide. Liniriel souriait ironiquement. Son expression avait quelque chose de cruel. Il s'approchait avec parcimonie, comme s'il avait l'intention de savourer chaque instant qu'Hitomi consacrait à sa défaite probable.

Elle n'y est pas !

Si ! Ne doute pas ! Et surtout pas de moi…

Mais…je ne la vois pas !

Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne la vois pas qu'elle n'est pas là.

Je la voyais pourtant bien tout à l'heur !

Ce n'était pas la vraie dague que je t'avais donnée. Celle-là n'était qu'une vulgaire copie, inutile. La véritable est invisible pour les humains. Elle est dans ta main ! Bats-toi !

C'est vrai, ça : bats-toi ! ajouta Liniriel.

Hitomi s'approcha elle aussi de Liniriel. Elle saisit ce qu'elle croyait être la dague et essaya de la planter dans le cœur de Liniriel. Il ne se produisit rien.

Tu pourrais au moins prendre une arme !

Mais…ça ne marche pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je sais que je dois mourir. Maintenant ou dans quelques jours, ça ne change pas grand chose. C'est pourquoi je te laisse une seconde chance. Prends ce sabre.

Il lui lança un sabre qui semblait sortir du néant. Hitomi l'attrapa au vol. Elle était terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle était dans une situation qui lui échappait totalement et même Ellia ne paraissait plus la contrôler.

Hitomi prit le sabre en main et se jeta sur Liniriel. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, il avait disparu et Van avait pris sa place. Hitomi stoppa net.

Bonjour, Hitomi, dit Van.

Van ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu risques de te faire tuer !

Te rends-tu compte que tu es l'instrument du destin ? Tous ces gens t'utilisent, mais aucun ne se soucie de tes états d'âme. Ils ne pensent qu'à eux.

C'est faux…C'est faux ! Ellia n'est pas comme ça !

Il a raison, intervint Liniriel, mystérieusement réapparu.

Van s'était tu. Liniriel s'approcha de lui. Il tendit la main et le sabre que tenait Hitomi vint à lui.

Tuez-moi, dit Van.

Van ! Non ! hurla Hitomi. Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Je suis venue te rejoindre, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !

Mais Liniriel ne l'écoutait pas. Il trancha la gorge de Van avec le sabre, dans un flot de sang. Le corps de Van disparu immédiatement.

Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir tué ! Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça !

Soudain, Van réapparut à ses yeux, intact.

Van ? Mais…

L'image de Van se multiplia. Des dizaines de Van se tenaient désormais devant Hitomi. Ils étaient en tous points semblables au Van qu'Hitomi connaissait et qui avait été tué devant ses yeux, excepté un regard qui les trahissait. Ils avaient le regard de Liniriel.

Tu as raison, dirent-ils tous en même temps. Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça.

Les sosies se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, jusqu'à se confondre en seul et unique corps. Mais le Van restant devint à son tour Liniriel.

Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça, en effet, dit-il.

Quoi ?! Mais…je suis en train de rêver ?

C'est une hypothèse. Mais elle ne vaut pas plus qu'une autre. Je ne peux pas tuer Van devant toi ; il est déjà mort.

Je ne peux pas te croire ! Tu mens !

Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? C'est la vérité. Tu en auras bientôt la preuve. Quand tu t'éveilleras demain, tu pourras admirer son corps froid et dur comme la pierre. Je l'ai tué il y a quelques heures. Je lui ai fait boire du poison. Il a tenté de résister, mais…Je suis plus fort que lui ! Je suis plus fort que tous les humains !

Non ! Tu n'es pas plus fort que moi !

C'est vrai. Mais qu'importe. J'ai quand même tué celui que tu aimais…

Mensonges ! Même si tu penses l'avoir tué, moi, je sais qu'il est encore en vie ! Pourquoi me résistes-tu ? Tu sais que je finirai par te tuer, alors pourquoi t'entêter ?

Cela doit te sembler absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux obtenir une réponse sensée, interroge donc ton amie Ellia. Quant à moi, je ne saurais te répondre que c'est mon dernier désir. Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'il fallait toujours exaucer les derniers vœux d'un condamné ? Il en est peut-être de même pour ton amie ?

Ne parle pas d'elle ! Tu ne la connais pas !

Au contraire, je le connais très bien ! Nous ne sommes qu'un seul et même esprit, mais dans deux contextes différents, une seule et même personne, mais dans deux situations différentes. Je sais absolument tout ce qui se passe en elle…N'aie pas peur, Hitomi, je la connais. Je la connais…

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu mens ! Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout ! Dis-lui, Ellia ! Je t'en prie…Dis-lui…

Tue-moi !

Prise de fureur, Hitomi s'était élancée vers Liniriel, prête à le tuer. C'était le corps de Liniriel qui parlait, mais avec la voix d'Ellia. Désespérée, Hitomi poussa un cri atroce. Elle sentait une force incontrôlable en elle. Elle pointa sa main vers Liniriel. Un étrange tourbillon lumineux fit son apparition. Il se dirigeait vers Liniriel. Celui-ci, surpris ne put que reculer. Mais il se métamorphosa bientôt en un sosie d'Ellia, comme il l'avait fait avec Van. Hitomi eut le réflexe de réabsorber la majeure partie du tourbillon, mais elle en accepta aussi les conséquences. Liniriel, relativement épargné, disparut au même instant.

Hitomi sentit cette tempête qu'elle avait fait naître s'abattre sur elle avec une violence inouïe.

Ellia ! hurla-t-elle. Aide-moi !

Il lui semblait que son corps se disloquait. Tout à coup, elle fut envahie par une tiédeur délicieuse.

Ne t'en fais pas, Hitomi. Je te protège…

Ellia ? Ellia, c'est bien toi ? Ne te mets pas devant moi. Tu vas absorber le tourbillon. C'est moi qui dois mourir ! Je dois mourir ! C'est la seule délivrance possible…Je ne peux pas vivre sans Van…


	34. Première défaite

_Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
_

****

****

**CHAPITRE 34 : PREMIERE(S) DEFAITE(S)**

****

****

Hitomi ? Tu m'entends ?

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux. Elle pensait encore être dans la forêt, là où Ellia l'avait rejointe, quand elle croyait mourir. Mais elle avait tort.

Hitomi ! Réponds-moi !

Allen ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire ! Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas rentrée pour le dîner, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. J'ai réuni tout le monde pour te chercher et on a finalement réussi à te retrouver. Toi et Ellia ! Vous étiez toutes les deux en pleine forêt, blessées, qui plus est. Raconte moi ce qui s'est pass

Malgré la gravité de ses paroles, Allen parlait d'une voix douce et calme, exempte de frayeur. Mais son intonation semblait implorer une réponse.

Hitomi tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle avait eu peur, peur que cet homme ne s'introduise dans son esprit. Et puis, Ellia était arrivée et elle l'avait incitée à se battre contre cet homme. Et Van était arrivé. Elle avait failli le tuer. Mais, était-ce vraiment le Van qu'elle connaissait ? Ellia et lui avaient une expression et des mots si cruelles…Même Liniriel paraissait innocent à côté d'eux. Elle se rappelait le visage de ce dernier quand il lui avait annoncé la mort de Van. Il était si calme…

Et elle, comment avait-elle pu accepter ça, sans broncher ? Il lui semblait que cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas atteinte. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas crue…Mais aujourd'hui, elle réalisait ce que cette phrase signifiait. Van est mort…Cela paraissait…réel.

Ellia…Je veux la voir !

En disant ces mots, elle se leva de son lit. Allen se lança à sa poursuite.

Attends-moi !

Hitomi pressa le pas jusqu'à la chambre d'Ellia. Lorsqu'elle entra, il n'y avait personne d'autre que son amie dans la chambre. Hitomi se précipita sur le lit. Elle gifla Ellia pour la réveiller. Cette dernière ouvrit avec peine les yeux.

Hitomi…murmura-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-le-moi !

Je ne sais pas…Je suis venue te rejoindre. Il fallait que je te le dise…

Me rejoindre ? Mais tu étais avec moi tout le temps ! Tu voulais que je me batte contre lui !

Je n'étais pas avec toi !

C'est faux ! Tu me parlais et tu étais si méchante. Tu…

Hitomi, je n'étais pas avec toi…Je suis restée ici tout le temps. Je ne pouvais pas me lever. Allen est venu me dire que…

Que quoi ?

Tu ne lui as pas dit ? demanda-t-elle à Allen.

Allen secoua la tête.

Me dire quoi ?

Ellia et Allen se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Hitomi avec un air compatissant.

Van…commença Allen.

Van est mort, conclut Ellia.

Quoi ?

Il est mort, Hitomi, reprit Ellia. Je suis désolée que ça se finisse comme ça, mais je n'y peux rien. Allen est venu me dire que tu avais disparue et qu'il avait…retrouvé le corps de Van en te cherchant…Alors, je t'ai entendue ; tu souffrais. J'ai eu peur que…que tu fasses une bêtise. Alors je suis venue. J'ai rassemblé toutes mes forces et je t'ai retrouvée. Tu étais en train de battre contre Liniriel. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Ce n'était pas le moment. Tu étais certaine de perdre. Pourquoi y es-tu allée ?

Hitomi était plongée dans ses pensées. Allen s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea rapidement.

Arrête ! Arrêtez tous les deux ! Vous mentez ! D'abord, c'est toi, Ellia, qui m'a obligée à me battre ! Je ne voulais pas mais tu m'as obligée ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Hitomi…Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne t'ai pas obligée à te battre ! Si j'avais su où tu étais, j'aurais même essayé de t'en empêcher. Ce n'est pas moi.

Comment peux-tu me mentir de cette façon ? Je t'ai entendue ! ta voix était avec moi…Elle me disait de me battre contre Liniriel…

Liniriel…Hitomi ! Ce n'était pas moi qui te parlais ! C'était lui ! Il s'est fait passer pour moi. Il pensait qu'en te battant hier, tu n'aurais aucune chance et que tu mourrais peut-être. Je te promets que ce n'est pas moi !

Tu mens ! Tu mens ! C'était toi ! Van n'est pas mort ! Il ne peut pas être mort !

Hitomi ! dit Allen. Je t'en prie, crois-nous. Nous ne te mentons pas. J'en suis désolé mais c'est vrai.

Van est mort, reprit Hitomi. Van est mort…

Elle se mit à rire très bruyamment. Mais très vite, ses éclats de rire se transformèrent en sanglots. Elle s'assit sur le lit, aux côtés d'Ellia.

Van est mort…Il est mort…

Ellia se releva un peu sur son lit et attira le visage d'Hitomi vers elle.

Je suis sincèrement désolée, dit-elle.

Hitomi recula de quelques centimètres. Elle paraissait effrayée.

C'est faux…C'est faux…C'est de ta faute, s'il est mort ! C'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas obligée à me battre, j'aurais pu le sauver ! C'est de ta faute.

Hitomi…Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je n'ai rien fait ; c'est Liniriel. C'est lui qui s'est fait passer pour moi…Mais nous ne sommes qu'un seul et même être ; alors, c'est vrai. Tu as raison. C'est de ma faute…Je suis désolée…

C'est de ta faute ! C'est de ta faute !

Elle se rua sur Ellia pour essayer de l'étrangler. Ellia se débattait autant que ses forces le lui permettaient. Allen bondit sur Hitomi et sépara les deux jeunes filles.

Hitomi avait une expression sauvage sur le visage. Elle s'approcha d'Allen et tenta de le griffer. Allen la gifla violemment. Elle tomba sur le sol et perdit connaissance.

""" """ """

_Vous allez encore m'en vouloir de m'arrêter là... Mais pensez que la prochaine fois, vous aurez 3 chapitres d'un coup (les derniers...)_

_Au fait, "croisons les doigts et gardons espoir" c'est la devise des Canons de Chudley (une équipe de Quidditch) Avant c'était "nous vaincrons", mais après une interminable série de défaites, ils ont changé..._

A bientôt !! Je vous adore !!

Thaele Ellia


	35. Introspection

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
Bonjour !! Nous voilà déjà à l'antépénultième chapitre (avant avant dernier si vous préférez)..._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Shina__ : _merci !! Je croiserais les doigts pour toi le 8 juillet (c'est bien ce jour là les résultats du Brevet ? )

_Tenshi_ : merci !! Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai me faire pardonner... (toi aussi tu as des résultats d'exams cette année ? )

_SunCet_ : merci !! (qu'est-ce que je suis originale dans les remerciements...) Alors ces résultats du bac ? J'espère que ça s'est bien passé... Je m'excuse d'avoir changé de style. J'espère que ça ne choque pas trop... On n'écrit pas de la même façon à 16 ans qu'à 20 (c'est que je suis vieille moi maintenant ! )

_Vous prenez toutes pour une sans-coeur ??? Vous croyez vraiment que je serais capable de massacrer Van pour faire une fic originale ??? Ayez confiance ne moi...___

_Voilà les trois derniers chapitres (je vous ai prévenues... C'est un peu bâclé... mais sinon, il faudra attendre plusieurs moi savant d'avoir la fin...)_

****

****

**CHAPITRE 35 : INTROSPECTION**

****

            Hitomi se sentit transportée, ballotée entre des bras qui lui semblaient inconnu. Tout autour d'elle lui semblait inconnu : les odeurs, les bruits, les voix, même la sienne. Elle aurait voulu être loin. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais être venue ici.

Mais, ne jamais avoir connu Van… Pouvait-elle vraiment le souhaiter?

Tout paraissait loin d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être morte. Elle en vint même à souhaiter d'être réellement morte et que l'au-delà n'existe pas.

Oui. C'était bien cela. Elle était morte. Elle n'existait plus, et cette histoire non plus.

Une porte claqua. Et non, elle n'était pas plus morte qu'il y a un instant. En tous cas, son corps ne devait pas l'être. Pour ce qui était de son esprit, il était inerte et automatisé.

Arrête de faire semblant de dormir, Hitomi, dit calmement Ellia.

Je voudrais être morte, répondit Hitomi.

Van n'est pas mort.

            Hitomi se releva d'un bond.

Quoi ?!

            Ellia secoua la tête.

Non, il n'est pas mort.

Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu dit qu'Allen avait retrouvé son corps?

C'est la vérité. Mais ce corps est un leur.

Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?

Il est quelque part dans la forêt..

            Hitomi se leva précipitamment.

Il faut aller le chercher immédiatement !

Ca ne servirait à rien. Il est victime d'un sortilège de Liniriel. On ne peut pas l'approcher. Il est condamné à mourir seul si…

Si ?

Si tu ne détruis pas Liniriel.

Je t'ai déjà dit que je me battrai.

Si tu acceptes à contre cœur, ça ne sert à rien. Si tu n'as pas la volonté de nous sauver tous, ça ne marchera pas.

Comment veux-tu que j'ai envie de me faire tuer par un fou ?

Tu ne mourras pas ! Tu vivras et tu nous sauveras.

Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

Souviens de qui je suis. Je le sais, c'est tout.

            Ellia sourit. Hitomi la regarda et se sentit apaisée. Ellia était vraiment incroyable. C'était vraiment la fille de Dieu. Elle était peu sûre d'elle et pourtant son pouvoir était immense.

            Une boule restait fortement ancrée au creux de son estomac. Elle voulait croire Ellia de tout son cœur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

            Ellia avait eu raison jusqu'ici. Et puis, Hitomi n'avait pas peur de mourir. Alors…

J'ai confiance en toi, dit-elle. J'irai.

            Ellia s'affaissa sur le lit. Elle avait l'air exténué.

Merci, fit-elle. Tu nous sauveras.

            Elle sourit et fouilla dans l'une de ses poches. Elle en sortit une pilule toute ronde et toute dorée.

Encore ! s'écria Hitomi.

            Elle fit la moue.

Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est comme une drogue, dit Ellia. Ca donne du courage.

Tu sais, répondit Hitomi, je ne me suis jamais dopée et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer !

Il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est pour que tu sentes quand le moment sera venu. Et aussi, pour que tu ... Enfin, si jamais…

Je comprends. Je ferai de mon mieux.

            Hitomi prit la pilule et l'avala. Tout était joué.****


	36. Seconde bataille, unique victoire

_Disclaimer : les  personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
___

****

****

**CHAPITRE 36 : SECONDE BATAILLE / UNIQUE VICTOIRE**

****

****

            Hitomi s'était installée dans le parc du château. Le soleil brillait comme elle l'aimait. Le temps était doux. Les nuages avaient des formes câlines. Les feuilles tintaient dans la brise. Tout était fait pour lui plaire, tout semblait parfait.

Elle savait désormais que tout allait s'enchaîner si vite qu'elle aurait à peine le temps de savoir si elle était en train de vaincre son adversaire ou de mourir. La pilule dorée d'Ellia lui permettrait de ne pas souffrir si la situation tournait mal.

Elle présentait le déroulement des évènements. Une tension douloureuse montait en elle, s'accentuait à chaque seconde.

Quand cette pression deviendrait insoutenable, Liniriel arriverait et, à ce moment, elle n'aurait plus à avoir peur car la fin de l'histoire se serait déjà installée. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à se laissait glisser sur les vagues du destin.

Elle voyait déjà devant elle Liniriel et son regard étrange. Ses yeux, derrière leur férocité, cachaient un secret qui lui rongeait le corps et l'esprit. Son âme, quant à elle, avait déjà disparue. Ce secret l'avait détruite, il y a bien longtemps.

Elle le sentait près d'elle. Si près qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle moite contre la peau de sa nuque.

Soudain, elle sursauta.. Ce souffle, ce n'était pas une impression ! Il était là, tout près, tout contre elle.

N'ayez pas peur, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Tout se passera comme prévu. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, sauf de mourir.

            Sa main lui caressait le cou avec une douceur qui contrastait avec le reste du personnage. Elle glissa le long de son flanc et s'arrêta sur sa hanche.

            Hitomi frissonnait. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre d'éprouver du plaisir avec cet homme ?

Vous êtes belle Mademoiselle Hitomi. Je comprends pourquoi Van tenait tant à vous retrouver… Vous serez heureux ensemble…

Hitomi sursauta à nouveau et se leva, d'un air méfiant.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Alors votre petite amie ne vous a rien dit ?

            Il sourit et s'approche d'Hitomi.

Je connais depuis toujours l'issue de cette bataille. Et je l'ai acceptée. Je n'ai jamais cherché à la modifier. A vrai dire, je crois qu'elle me plaît…

            Il eut un petit rire. Hitomi ne comprenait plus rien. Elle sentait en elle que la bataille avait commencé, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

Je ne comprends pas…dit-elle.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant, je peux vous le dire. Inutile de garder le secret plus longtemps. Vous avez gagné.

Quoi ?

Bien sûr ! Vous avez gagné. Depuis le début, vous auriez dû le deviner. L'amour qui vous lie à Van vous sauve tous deux. Et le reste du monde est sauvé aussi. J'ai toujours su que je finirais ainsi. Mon père voulait que je fasse tout pour l'éviter. Mais, pourquoi faire ? Cela aurait simplement servi à ce que mes enfants continuent à combattre les Dieux, pendant des générations, pendant une éternité. Je préfère que tout s'arrête là. Ensuite, tout sera beau, tout sera bien.

Je ne comprends rien…

Vous ne comprenez pas que je suis un traître ? Les Dieux me haïssent parce que je fais partie malgré moi des rebelles. Je suis né dans cette famille sans le vouloir. C'est le hasard qui m'a placé ici. Ou c'est peut-être le destin…

Mais je suis aussi un traître envers ma famille puisque je ne bas pas contre les Dieux. Je n'appartiens à aucun camp. Donc tout le monde ne peut que me détester.

Je ne vous déteste pas !

Non, je le sais. Alors tuez-moi. Tout sera fini, ensuite, enfin. Je suis venu ici pour ça, pour me faire tuer, pour mettre fin à une guerre ancestrale. Tuez-moi !

Non, je ne peux pas. Vous pouvez vivre. Rejoignez les Dieux. Faites la paix !

            Liniriel rit à nouveau.

Vous n'y connaissez rien ! Ce n'est pas possible. Tuez-moi que tout soit terminé. Faites-le, s'il vous plaît. Je souffre depuis trop longtemps, je veux en finir. Tuez-moi !

            Il était si proche d'elle que ses cris résonnaient dans ses oreilles et en devenaient douloureux. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua. Il devenait fou furieux. Il était comme un animal agonisant que la souffrance fait délirer et qu'il faut abattre.

            Hitomi leva la dague. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de tuer un homme. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

            Liniriel le sentit. Il la lâcha et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils tenaient tous deux le poignard. Liniriel semblait redevenu calme ; il sentait sa fin proche. Il serra fort la main d'Hitomi dans la sienne et, d'un coup, abattit la dague dans son propre cœur.


	37. Fin ?

_Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, et tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vient de ma petite tête !! Bonne lecture...  
  
___

****

****

**CHAPITRE 37 : FIN ?**

****

****

Lorsque la vie a quitté Liniriel, il souriait et il paraissait me remercier.

Ensuite, j'ai jeté le poignard au loin, et je crois qu'il s'est volatilisé. Il ne devait plus avoir de raison d'exister, à présent.

Je me suis évanouie. J'étais secouée et fatiguée.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, Van était à mes côtés. Je l'attendais. Je sentais sa présence avant même de me réveiller. Et je sais aujourd'hui que je la sentirai chaque jour de ma vie.

Yaïto, la mère d'Ellia est morte, elle aussi. Ellia l'a vue en rêve, après la bataille. Elle était enfermée dans un immense cristal qui étincelait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir...

Ellia croyait la rejoindre, au pays des ancêtres, mais elle est restée parmi nous. Quelques temps après la bataille, elle est tombée d'un arbre et s'est blessé. Elle saignait. Lorsqu'elle a vu le sang, elle a hurlé de joie. Personne n'a compris. Elle nous a expliqué : ce sang signifiait qu'elle était devenue humaine. Je suis heureuse qu'elle reste avec nous. Cela aurait été un grand malheur qu'elle nous laisse. Nous avons tous trop besoin d'elle. Surtout Allen. Je crois qu'ils vont tomber amoureux.

Atao est parti loin de Fanélia. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la bataille. Il a quitté la ville en silence, avec un air un peu désabusé. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il ira bien. Tout ira bien dorénavant. Liniriel me l'a dit avant de mourir : tout est beau, tout est bien.

Van m'a raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Presque tous ses souvenirs lui sont revenus. Nous sommes heureux ; rien ne peut plus nous séparer. Je ne retournerai pas sur Terre. Ma vie est ici, avec Van, et avec l'enfant que je porte…

**FIN.**

""" """ """

Il me semble que c'est Sirius Black qui dit ça dans "Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix" (désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ) mais je ne retrouve plus le passage exact...

""" """ """

_Vous n'êtes pas trop déçues de cette fin ? _

_Je crois que c'est un peu bizarre, mais j'aime trop Hitomi pour en faire une meurtrière... Je préfère qu'elle reste innocente... D'où cette fin étrange._

_Je m'excuse d'avoir fait des chapitres finaux aussi courts..._

_En tous cas, merci de m'avoir lue et encouragée jusqu'ici ! Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment un grand plaisir de se savoir appréciée... Vous êtes des anges !!_

_J'espère vous revoir un jour quelque part sur ce site..._

_Plein de bisous à vous !_

**Thaele**** Ellia **


	38. Avec l'aide des anges

**_Avec l'aide des anges..._**

Merci mille fois à tous, pour vos encouragements et vos compliments !

Je ne voulais pas quitter complètement cette partie du site avant de vous remercier une dernière fois...

Je suis ravie de savoir que la fin vous a plu ! (Soulagement ! )

_Shina_ : merci beaucoup !! Alors, ces résultats ? Je crois qu'Hitomi a subi suffisamment d'épreuves comme ça ; elle n'avait pas besoin de devenir une criminelle en plus... Maintenant, elle peut vivre tranquillement avec Van et leur bébé... C'était ma seule fanfic Escaflowne et je ne pense pas en écrire d'autre. Pour l'instant, je me consacre exclusivement aux fics Harry Potter et Dracula. Mais, qui sait...

_SunCet_ : merci !! Félicitations pour ton bac et ta mention ! Brute ? C'est vrai que j'ai éliminé les "méchants" un peu vite... Mais je voulais que nos héros puissent se reposer à leur guise...

_Tenshi_ : merci ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais québecquoise ? N'hésite pas à te lancer dans l'écriture ! Et, à ce moment là, envoie un mail pour que je puisse te lire ! (Si tu as besoin d'un avis... je suis partante !)

_Lory_ : merci beaucoup !! Ca fait très très plaisir de rencontrer de nouvelles revieweuses jusqu'au bout ! Comme je l'ai écrit précédemment, je n'ai pas prévu de revenir en tant qu'auteur dans cette partie du site, mais on ne sait jamais... Et puis, je suis toujours présente ailleurs !

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont lu dans l'anonymat et que je n'ai pas la chance de connaître...

N'oubliez pas de préciser vos adresses mail dans vos reviews pour que je puisse vous répondre !!

Bisous à toutes...

Et n'oubliez pas : **les rêves se réalisent toujours pourvu qu'on y croit très fort...**

**_Thaele Ellia _**


End file.
